Su regreso y el encuentro de dos mentes
by Jimcat
Summary: Bella dolida por la partida de Edward, Edward regresa con Tanya, Mel una amiga ayuda a Bella utilizando su gran secreto
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno primero que nada los personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer quien escribió la saga de Crepúsculo.

Esta historia está inspirada y basada en "Un amor Imposible" de azuela-cullen. Gracias por inspirarme a escribir mi propia historia.

Gracias Mora por todo tu apoyo y animos!! Te adoro!!

Capítulo 1: 4 meses después 

**BELLA POV**

Han pasado 4 meses desde que Edward se fue y aún sigo pensando en él, y cada vez que lo hago el agujero de mi pecho se hace más grande. Creo que nunca podré olvidarlo, daría lo que fuera por que volviera y pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

"_Tonta Bella nunca regresaría contigo, no lo mereces" _me dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza.

Hace un mes llegó una alumna nueva al colegio, no sé cómo pueden venir a vivir a Forks, pero ella también era algo tímida y al parecer tampoco le gustaba ser el centro de atención, por lo que decidí tratar de ayudarla para que no pasara por lo que yo pasé.

Su nombre es Melinda, nos hicimos grandes amigas (incluso más que Ang o Jess) y hasta apenas una semana me reveló su gran secreto: algo que aún no puedo entender ni superar por completo, algo que me recuerda aún más a Edward.

Ella sabe todo por lo que he pasado, todo lo que sufro y por qué lo hago, todo excepto que ellos eran… bueno que ellos eran vampiros. No sé si después de esto tenga o pueda decírselo pero no creo que aún con su _secreto_ sea capaz de aceptar si le digo que me enamoré de un vampiro, de un hermoso, tierno y lindo vampiro.

**MELINDA POV**

Hace un mes llegué a Forks, al parecer iba a ser el centro de atención pero Bella, una estupenda chica, me ayudó y me hice su amiga su gran amiga. Me cuenta todo, por ejemplo que sufre por un tal Edward, un chico que le rompió el corazón pues la abandonó. Ya casi se cumplen 4 meses desde que la dejó y aún sigue triste. Hoy decidí que era hora de decirle toda la verdad, tiempo de contarle mi secreto, solo espero que nada se arruine con esto.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? Te he estado buscando- le dije

- Hola Mel, para que me querías- dijo con algo de curiosidad –Ayer me dijiste que me tenías que decir algo muy importante, vamos cuenta—

-Bueno la verdad es que he mantenido un secreto muy grande, pero en verdad te considero mi amiga y creo que es hora de que lo sepas-

_Está muy extraña, de verdad tiene que ser algo serio, ella no suele ser así_ pensó

-¿Porqué no vamos a Port Angeles y nos tomamos un café mientras te cuento todo esto?- le dije

Subimos a mi carro y fuimos hasta Port Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2: El secreto

Capitulo 2: "El secreto"

**BELLA POV**

_Ella está muy seria, espero que no sea nada grave, en verdad lo espero._ Me dijo mi vocecita interna

Llegamos al "Bella Italia" y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la esquina, supongo que porque quería privacidad.

-¿Que les sirvo?- preguntó la camarera

-Mmm… una coca y rabioles con cetas- respondí al ver lo primero de la carta, la verdad estaba preocupada por lo que Mel me iba a decir así es que no puse mucha atención y pedí lo primero que vi en la carta.

-Que sean dos cocas por favor- dijo Mel

-En un momento se los traigo- contestó la mesera –con permiso-

-Bno Bella, lo que te voy a decir es verdad, no te tomo el pelo ni nada de eso, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por esto, pero puedes probarme si quieres, solo créeme, no es mi culpa- inició Mel

Fue algo extraño, no la había escuchado tan seria más que cuando me trataba de ayudar a superar lo de… Edward

-Dime lo que me tengas que decir, yo te prometo que no me voy a enojar contigo-le dije

-Aquí tienen- interrumpió la mesera y nos sirvió las cocas y los rabioles

-Bueno, tengo un secreto, y no te lo dije antes porque no quería que pensaras que estoy loca o algo por el estilo- me dijo –La verdad es que… bueno… sonara loco pero… yo… puedo leer la mente.-

Shok! Qué diablos acababa de decir?!! Lee la mente?!!! Pero no puede leer la mía ¿cierto?

-¡No te pongas así!- dijo al ver mi expresión –es verdad si quieres pruébame, mira ese de allá- dijo señalando a un hombre con su pareja –piensa sexo, ya cállate y vallamos a la cama- que raro… -esa de allá piensa: estoy totalmente enamorada, soy tan afortunada-

****FLASH BACK****

De pronto recordé que ya había tenido esa conversación en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa, sobre el mismo tema, con la misma comida, solo que con otra persona: EDWARD!!!

**** FIN FLASHBACK****

-Una pregunta, te creo pero… ¿puedes leer mi mente?- dije algo preocupada de que así fuera, con Ed no era así pero…

-Pues si a veces, otras es muy raro y no veo nada, pero generalmente trato de darte tu espacio y no me meto- me contestó

-Ohh… bueno pues te lo agradezco y quiero que sepas que esto no afectó nada- le dije para tranquilizarla, si solo ella supiera… NO! No puedo pensar que Edward es un … NO!!

-Vamos Bella, no leeré tu mente más, no te preocupes- dijo

-Ohh… si no hay problema- dije algo avergonzada

Salimos del restaurante y nos regresamos, el regreso fue algo silencioso peor no quería pensar en nada porque mis pensamientos se desviaban a Edward y a lo que era a lo que fuimos…

No, no podía pensar en él.


	3. Chapter 3: La cacería, Jake y Embry

**Bno… ps muchísimas gracias a chapi28, pbeg y a morita ke me dejaron mis primeros reviews, espero ke pronto haya mas, las kiero y les dejo este capi, espero les guste**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPÍTULO 3: LA CACERÍA, JAKE Y EMBRY

**MELINDA POV**

Regresamos y la deje en su casa, la pobre no sabía que tenía que pensar, ni siquiera sabía si podía pensar, eso me hizo sentir mal pues yo le dije que no había problema, que yo mantendría cerrada su mente para darle espacio.

Al llegar a mi casa no podía dormir y decidí salir en mi coche e ir a un bosque cercano a caminar. Maneje a 160km/h, nunca había manejado tan rápido pero al llegar al bosque estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que mi mente estaba totalmente cerrada y al adentrarme en el bosque vi algo que me sorprendió y aterrorizó demasiado: Estaba Edward, se que es el por las imágenes de la mente de Bella, y toda su familia al parecer, pero había una persona extra, según yo eran 7 en la familia y ahora había 8.

-¡oh no!- exclamé y alguien me vio. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, me subí a mi coche y regresé tan rápido como pude.

_No puede ser, acabo de verlos… ¿cazando?, ¿qué se supone que hacían? ¡¡¡Se estaban tomando la sangre de los animales!!! Parecían…¡¡¡VAMPIROS!!! _Pensé

-¿A caso eso era lo que Bella me ocultaba?-

-¿En lo que se detenía cuando pensaba en Edward?-

-¿Qué sucede?- susurré para mí misma al analizar todo lo que me había pasado y todo lo que había visto-

La luz del día me pico los ojos, me quedé dormida y no supe cómo, entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado y me propuse a contarle a Bella, pero no, no sabía si ellos iban a regresar y no podía crearle una ilusión para que después se cayera de su nube de felicidad. No podía.

Era sábado y no sabía que hacer, pero Bella me llamó y me pidió que la acompañara a La Push para que viera a Jacob y que yo lo conociera. Así es que me arreglé y la recogí para irnos juntas a ver a Jacob.

Al llegar a La Push, Bella me metió, literalmente, a la casa de Jacob, no se daba cuenta de que yo ni lo conocía.

-¿Cómo me voy a meter así si no lo conozco?-le dije.

**BELLA POV**

-¿Cómo me voy a meter así si no lo conozco?- me preguntó un tanto nerviosa

-No te preocupes- le dije –Él no se va a enojar-

Entramos y Melinda casi muere de vergüenza. Jacob, Quill y Embry estaban si camisa, acostados en el sofá viendo la tele. Yo ya sabía que ellos eran pues… hombres lobo y que les gustaba más estar sin camisa pero Mel tenía una cara de pánico que Dios!! Que gracioso.

-Calma- le susurré al ver su confusión

-¡Hola Jake!- dije con entusiasmo-Quill, Embry-

-Les presento a Mel, es una gran amiga mía-

-H-hol-la- tartamudeó

**MELINDA POV**

**-**H-hol-la- tartamudeé, espera ¿desde cuándo tartamudeo?

**-**Hola- contestaron alegremente los 3 hombres sin camisa

-El es Jake- dijo Bella y Jake saludó –El es Quill y el es Embry-

¡Wow! Embry estaba tan… guapo y fuerte y… dios que hombre!!

Tal vez se dieron cuenta de mi reacción porque en ese instante Jake le dijo a Embry

-¡Ponte la camisa!-

-¡Pero tengo calor!- dijo Embry y ambos rieron, creo que me perdí de una broma

-O al menos les voy a dar calor- continuó señalándonos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y no puedo describir lo que sentí fue como si una corriente electica atravesara mi espalda.

Tal vez son ideas mías pero pareció como si al encontrarse nuestras miradas los dos hubiéramos sentido lo mismo, me enrojecí y en ese instante Embry se puso la camisa.

-O-Oh, No puede ser- dijo Jake al tiempo que pensaba "_Creo que te estás imprimando hermano"_

-No- dijo o más bien gritó-No puede ser- y se puso la camisa

-Ehm…- empezó Jake –Tenemos una reunión importante con Leah, Sam y los demás tu entiendes- "_Hombres lobo impimando"_ pensó y dije:

-¿¡Qué?!- y Bella me vio y me dijo en la mente "bloquea sus mentes por ahora por favor"

-OK- susurré _algo extraño estaba pasando_

**EMBRY POV**

-Wow!- dije tan bajo que ni Bella ni Mel me escucharon

_Me lleva! Jake no deja de decirme mentalmente que me ponga la playera, pero si nunca nos la ponemos no veo porque ahora en frente de Melinda_

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y sentí como si de pronto lo que quisiera fuera protegerla y estar con ella siempre, pero Jake lo arruinó inventando que teníamos una junta de hombres lobo…

**JAKE POV**

Cuando vi la forma en que Mel y Embry se miraron me entró pánico, no sabía que le pasaba los dos reaccionaron como si fuera amor a primera vista. Así que tuve que inventar que teníamos una junta de hombres lobo para que no pasara nada pero por alguna manera Embry corrió a despedirse de Mel y le pidió su número para volver a verla. No lo puedo creer.

**MELINDA POV**

-No lo puedo creer me pidió mi número- le dije a Bella –es tan lindo!!-

-Que te pasa?- dijo –no quiero que te lastime así que mejor aléjate de el por ahora- _Su secreto te lastimaría creo…_

-¿Qué secreto?- le dije aunque después me arrepentí pues no debí haber leído su mente

-Ohh… emm… nada- contestó

-Lo siento, no debí haber leído tu mente- dije avergonzada- _no me agradan los secretos…_

**BELLA POV**

Regresamos a casa y Melinda se fue, pero algo había malo en esto, se me olvidó por completo la forma de comunicación de la manada: la mente. Le pedí a Mel que no leyera sus mentes, solo espero que lo haya hecho aunque la verdad parecía algo distraída con Embry.

-Bueno y ¿qué te parecieron mis queridos amigos de La Push?- pregunté tratando de hacer notar mi doble sentido.

-¿Ehm?... Este… Hmm… no lo sé, bien supongo… pero ¿siempre suelen estar sin camisa?- me contestó algo distraída, supongo que pensando en Embry, por alguna razón los dos parecían hechos el uno para el otro, solo espero que no salga lastimada, como lo hice yo, todo por venir a un lugar en el que los cuentos de hadas no son de hadas, son la realidad.

-Pues sí, la verdad siempre tienen mucho calor y es su forma práctica de eliminarlo- le contesté diciéndole la verdad a medias pues no podía decirle: ¡Claro, ellos son hombres lobo y su temperatura es contraria a la de los vampiros! –Y ¿qué pensaste de Embr… digo de los chicos?- dije no sin ocultar una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ehm…- comenzó –pues no lo sé, se ve que son buenos chicos solo que no tuve oportunidad de conocerlos bien- contestó


	4. Chapter 4:¿floreció el amor?

CAPITULO 4: ¿FLORECIÓ EL AMOR?

**MELINDA POV**

-Ehm...- comencé –pues no lo sé, se ve que son buenos chicos solo que no tuve oportunidad de conocerlos bien- le contesté _Aunque me hubiera gustado mucho poder conocerlos mejor, ni siquiera pude leerles la mente porque me lo pediste _ pensé

-Pero ya verás que otro día los conocerás mejor- contestó Bella –sobre todo a Embry…

Puse una cara de "de que me habla" pero nunca he sido buena para disimular caras que no van con lo que siento…

-¡Por favor! ¡No me vengas con que no sabes de que hablo!- me dijo observando la cara que había puesto –Algo pasó entre ustedes dos yo estuve presente- _y de hecho creo que esa fue la razón por la que Jake inventó lo de la junta urgente con Sam _ pensó

-Ehm… estoy aquí- le dije advirtiéndole que podía leer su mente

-Oh claro, es que aún no me acostumbro, hace tanto que no…-comenzó –mm… no nada olvídalo

Al ver la expresión de su cara decidí dejarlo así, de seguro se había acordado de Edward, y yo tenía muchas preguntas rondando mi cabeza pero decidí no hacerlas pues sabía que la iba a lastimar. En ese momento me acordé de la escena que vi en aquel bosque, su expresión, ¿serán vampiros de verdad?, yo los vi absorber la sangre de esos animales, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?, algo en mi interior me decía que mi vida en Forks iba a ser bastante diferente y excepcional.

**BELLA POV**

-Está bien- contestó Mel, es lo que me agrada de ella, se da cuenta de cuando algo me hace sufrir y trata de no hablar del tema y no continuar con su s preguntas para que así yo no sienta que debo contarle todo aunque a mí me duela solo para que ella no se sienta mal.

-Gracias, tu si te das cuenta- le contesté en verdad agradecida

-Oh, no te preocupes, yo te entiendo, sabes que algo parecido me paso a mí.- me contestó

-¿Quieres pasar?- ofrecí pensando que tal vez nos serviría a las dos hablar de lo que nos había pasado, claro sin contarle que la persona que me abandonó era un… vampiro

-Mmm… no lo siento, la verdad es que necesito pensar en algunas cosas por ahora- me dijo

-No te preocupes, de seguro se trata de Embry ¿verdad?- le dije tratando de alegrarla pues tenía cara de tristeza.

-Je je, también pero ahora hay algo que me preocupa más-

Y sin más se despidió, se subió a su coche y la vi marchar a toda velocidad.

**MELINDA POV**

La verdad tenía que pensar en el regreso de los Cullen, estaba segura de que ellos eran los Cullen, los había visto muchas veces en la mente de Bella pero ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo?

Al día siguiente, llegué a la escuela tratando de parecer despreocupada y me encontré a Bella.

-Hola- me dijo pero, como supuse, se veía triste, pues hoy se cumplen 4 meses desde que Edward la dejo -¿Qué tal tu día?

-Pues…- le contesté –Creo que bien pero el tuyo veo que no mucho, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer hoy a Port Angeles?-

-Te lo agradezco pero…- dijo algo avergonzada –hoy no es mi día y definitivamente no estoy de ánimos-

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes-

Entramos en el colegio y unos pensamientos me desviaron de los míos, había alguien que estaba pensando "¡_Es ella, ella nos vio, ella estaba en el bosque!"_

En ese instante voltee a ver quién era el que estaba pensando eso, y como suponía era _él_, uno de los Cullen, el que me vio en el bosque cuando estaban cazando.

En el momento en que lo vi, me quedé paralizada y no supe que hacer, él me veía y yo no podía apartar la mirada de él hasta que Bella se dio cuenta y volteó hacia donde yo veía y fue ahí donde nuestro día se derrumbó.


	5. Chapter 5:Ellos de vuelta y nosotros

**Mil gracias a Clauu(se que el capi anterior fue muy cortito, pero este esta mas largo), Mrz. Morita t adoro!! Grax por no dejar de leerme**

**Bno disfruten de este capi y dejen reviews que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo**

**Un besote!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 5: ELLOS DE VUELTA Y NOSOTROS EVITÁNDOLOS

**BELLA POV**

Mel estaba algo distraída pero suponía que era porque sabía tan bien como yo que ese día era un día muy malo y triste pero fue entonces cuando vi que estaba paralizada y que veía en una dirección, seguí esa dirección y al ver lo que había, creí que me caería al suelo y que me sumergiría en el abismo negro del que tanto tiempo me había costado salir.

-Él…-susurré

-Calma Bella- me dijo Mel –no pasa nada, vayamos a clases- me dijo y me llevó corriendo hasta la clase de Latín

**MELINDA POV**

Escuché a Bella susurrar algo y me di cuenta de que también estaba Edward ahí, que Bella lo estaba viendo y que él estaba de la mano de ¡OTRA!, claro yo ya la había visto, el día que los vi en el bosque. Bueno ahora ya tenía 2 cosas de que preocuparme:

El chico que parecía ser novio de la que parecía duendecillo me quería decir algunas cosas y quería aclarar lo que yo vi, pero creo que mas que eso me iba a hacer daño por haber visto lo que vi.

Tenía que cuidar a Bella para que el idiota de Edward no le hiciera más daño que el que ya le había hecho.

Corrí y jale a Bella para irnos a nuestra clase de latín en donde pensé que estaríamos seguras. Ninguna de las dos nos toparíamos con ninguno de los Cullen.

-Bella- comencé -¿estás bien?

-Mmm…- dijo –no lo sé, ¿viste e… eso?

-Si Bella, lo vi, pero tú no te preocupes trataremos de estar lo más lejos que podamos de ellos -

Vi que se relajaba un poco, aunque algo la tenía aún muy preocupada y decidí saber que era lo que pensaba, a pesar de que nunca me metía en su mente.

"_No puedo, ¡cómo se atreve!, ¿porqué regreso?, ¿qué hacía con Tanya?, y Alice ¿podremos seguir siendo amigas?, ¡Dios! No se que va a suceder con migo."_

Vaya, ahora sé que la tipa con la que Edward está se llama Tanya, y que Bella la conoce, como la odio, los odio a los dos por hacer sufrir a Bella de esa manera.

**JASPER POV**

Bien, creo que Alice vio mis intenciones de ir a hablar con esa chica y no le gustaron, dejaré que pase por lo menos el día de hoy y así tendré mas tiempo para pensar que le voy a decir y cómo.

Sonó la campana y me dirigí a mi clase de latín, por suerte nadie de mis hermanos se había metido a esa clase, así podría pensar muy bien lo que haría.

Al entrar al salón vi que en la última fila estaba la chica que nos había visto cazar, ella me vio y entró en pánico, asi que me decidi a no hablarle del tema por el dia de hoy, la conocería y haría como que todo esta olvidado.

-Hola, me da gusto tenerte de vuelta Jasper- me dijo la maestra y pude sentir una ola de lujuria que salía de ella.

-Si, a mí también- dije sin tomar en cuenta esos sentimientos.

-Tenemos un lugar vacío hasta atrás, junto a Melinda- dijo y señaló a la chica con la que tanto quería hablar.

-Gracias-

Caminé hasta el lugar, pero al parecer lo hice demasiado rápido pues una ola de confusión, asombro y terror surgieron de Melinda.

**MELINDA POV**

Me senté en mi asiento y Bella en el suyo: al lado de Mike, él se la pasaba pensando en formas de hacer a Bella su novia, pero era tan grotesco, ojalá Bella no ande con él ni por despecho.

Volteé hacia la profesora y me di cuenta de que me señalaba y de que _el chico_ se iba a sentar a mi lado. Entré en pánico instantáneamente.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jasper- me dijo y en sus pensamientos no había nada de lo que yo había visto en aquel bosque.

-H-hol-la- tartamudeé, ¡genial, de nuevo tartamudeo! –soy Melinda, Mel

-Eres nueva aquí ¿cierto?- me preguntó

-Si, pero me parece que tú eres mas _nuevo_ aquí-

-Jaja, si pero yo ya había estado aquí- me dijo –no puedo creer que no lo sepas, te vi con Bella y parecía que se llevaban bien.

-Así es, ella es como mi hermana- le dije un tanto extrañada –la he protegido y cuidado desde que llegue, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que ella también era como mi hermana, y me sorprendió que no te dijera nada- contestó

-Si me platicó de ustedes, pero no sabía que eras uno de ellos, y vaya que era tu hermana, anduvo con Edward y él la abandonó rompiéndole el corazón ¿cierto?- le dije desafiante

Me miró con tristeza y dijo: -si, lo sé y no creas que me agrada eso-

Y con eso cerró nuestra conversación

**BELLA POV**

No supe ni de que se trato la clase de latín, estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos como para prestar atención, ya no sabía si podía seguir siendo amiga de Alice.

Después de ver a Edward de esa manera, con Tanya, me dije que tendría que olvidarlo y no pensar en el nunca más. Todo iba a ser muy difícil pues todo me recordaba a él.

Y no quería dejar de ser amiga de Alice, y mi hermano Emmet, el me quería, o eso es lo que me hizo pensar.

No quiero saber nada de esa familia nunca más. Eso estaba decidido

Salimos de clase de latín y fuimos a la cafetería, no permitía que nuestras miradas se encontraran, simplemente los evitaba.

Pero en un momento volteé y vi que Alice venía hacia mí.


	6. Chapter 6: Amigas por siempre

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, hoy actualizo dos capis (6,7)pero el siguiente lo subo despues

Dejen reviews, eso me ayuda y alegra MUCHISIMO

Los adoro, sigan leyendo

Disfruten el capi

Un beso!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 6: AMIGAS POR SIEMPRE

**BELLA POV**

-Oh-oh!- exclamé y vi que Mel veía hacia donde yo lo hacía

-Calma, ¿quieres que le diga que te deje en paz?- dijo y pude oír un gruñido salir de Alice

-Uy!- exclamó escuchando el gruñido –mejor las dejo solas, si me necesitas, estaré con Ang

-Ok- dije

-¡Bella!- exclamó Alice y me abrazó tan rápido que no pude reaccionar

Su abrazo estaba lleno de entusiasmo y cariño y dije: ¿_cómo voy a dejar de quererla?_

-Hola Alice- le dije –en verdad te he extrañado-

-Oh Bella yo también te he extrañado mucho- dijo –yo no quería irme pero…-

-Edward sí, él me quería dejar- dije lo más fría que pude aunque me doliera y el hoyo en mi pecho se abriera cada vez mas

-Bella- continuó –yo le dije que lo mejor era que no regre…-

-No- la corté –me alegra que tu hayas venido, te quiero-

-Y mmm… ¿quién era esa chica que estaba contigo?- preguntó

-Ah!-dije –Mel, ¡ven aquí!

Mel vino muy rápido y creo que pensó que Alice me estaba haciendo daño o algo así, jeje, Alice sería incapaz de hacerme algo malo.

-Bella ¿qué pasa, me necesitas?- dijo a la carrera

-No te preocupes Mel, solo te quería presentar a Alice.

**MELINDA POV**

-Ah…-dije –

-Ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga- dijo Bella

"Su mejor amiga", pensé. Yo creía que yo era su mejor amiga…

-Hola- le dije a Alice y puse mi mejor cara

-Hola- contestó sin siquiera voltearme a ver

-Alice, ella es Mel, es como mi hermana, la quiero muchísimo- dijo Bella

¡Genial!, ¡si me quiere! Que tonta fui al pensar que no me quería

_¡¿Qué?! ¡¡¡Ahora resulta que aparte de quitarme a mi novio, a MI Jasper, también me quita a MI mejor amiga!!! _Pensó Alice

Yo me sentí algo incómoda pues yo no le quería quitar a SU Jasper, al contrario, le tenía miedo. Y en cuanto a Bella, ella fue la que la dejó, no yo. Yo solo vine aquí y me llevé muy bien con ella y la cuide y la ayudé a regresar al mundo pero no se la pensaba quitar.

-Bueno, parece que tienen que hablar de muchas cosas- dije –viendo que hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de hablar…, yo las dejo.

**BELLA POV**

Algo raro sucedió entre Alice y Mel, creó que le leyó la mente, no se que habrá visto pero no creo que haya sido malo, Alice es un amor.

-Bueno, parece que tienen que hablar de muchas cosas- dijo Mel –viendo que hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de hablar…, yo las dejo- concluyó y se fue

-Osea que apenas me voy por un par de meses y tu ya me cambiaste no es así?- me dijo Alice algo dolida

-Alice, yo no te cambié por nadie y fueron ¡2 pares de meses!- le dije, ahora haciéndome yo la víctima

-Bueno bueno, te creo- me dijo –pero me sorprendió de verdad que no me saludaras cuando llegamos

-La verdad es que no sabía si podíamos seguir siendo buenas amigas al ver a… tu hermano con…otra-dije y no pude evitar que mi voz sonara triste

-Oh…- me dijo –pues si, yo se que te duele Bella y le dije que no regresara pero como siempre no hizo caso

-No te preocupes- conteste –creo que yo no lo merecía, él es demasiado para mí- dije más para mi misma que para Alice

-¡¡NO DIGAS ESO ISABELLA SWAN!!- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos –él es el que no te merece, aparte, no porque mi hermano cometa tontería y media quiere decir que tu y yo dejemos de ser las mejores amigas. Yo te quiero Bella y casi toda la familia te extraña- dijo haciendo un pucherito

-Casi..., tienes razón- le dije algo más alegre –no debemos dejar que arruiné nuestra amistad. Yo también los extrañaba, a todos…- dije y un suspiro se escapó de mi boca

-Seremos amigas por toda la eternidad- me dijo dándome otro gran abrazo

-No durante toda la _eternidad_- conteste decepcionada –Ahora solo será por toda mi vida- dije y otro suspiro salió al recordar cómo había imaginado mi vida siendo como ellos


	7. Chapter 7: Nuevas amistades

Lo prometido es deuda jaja aqui tienen el capi 7 espero les guste

disfrutenlo mucho porque el siguiente...

chan chan chan chan...

jeje

un beso!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 7: NUEVAS AMISTADES

**MELINDA POV**

Terminó el descanso y Bella seguía con su amiga. Decidí irme yo sola a mi siguiente clase, de todas maneras no tenía química con ella.

Al entrar al salón me di cuenta de que me había tardado mucho en llegar, pues me la había pasado pensando en porqué Alice pensaba eso de mí.

-Buenas noches señorita- me dijo el profesor y me sonroje

-Lo siento-dije y escuché unos pensamientos: "_¡qué hermoso cabello, oscuro pero lindo, se ve suave, su maquillaje es hermoso también, deberíamos ser amigas! creo que nos llevaríamos muy bien, no sé porqué pero de vista ya me cayó bien. Y eso que es solo una simple humana". _

Me fui a mi asiento y note que unos ojos color miel me observaban y caí en la cuenta de que era ella quién me apreciaba, la dueña de los pensamientos que escuché. Pero ¿cómo que una simple humana?, como si ella no fuera humana, que extraño.

Comenzó la clase y el profesor nos puso unos ejercicios así que yo, como soy buena en química los terminé rápido. Al igual que la chica rubia.

"_¿Le hablo o no le hablo? Es una humana ¡como le voy a hablar!" _Pensaba esa chica, de nuevo como si ella no fuera humana. Esto empezaba a ser algo raro. Así que decidí dar el primer paso, pero se decidió antes y me saludó

-Hola, soy Rosalie- dijo

-Hola, soy Mel-contesté

-¿Mel?-dijo

-Je, sí, de Melinda- le expliqué

-Ahh…, pues mucho gusto Mel- me dijo –me agrada tu cabello, es muy lindo y se ve suave, ¿me dejas?- preguntó haciendo un movimiento de manos para tocar mi cabello

-Oh claro- contesté y ella acarició mi cabello, al parecer en verdad le gustaba

-Tu cabello también es lindo, rubio pero rubio bonito, no como el de la chica de adelante- dije señalando a una chica que tenía el cabello amarillo casi blanco –jaja, me gusta tu cabello, cambiemos jeje

-Jajaja, me gustaría, un cambio de look- dijo divertida, me caía bien –solo espero que a mi Emmet le guste tanto como a mí-

-Emmet es tu novio supongo- dije

-Si, muchos piensan que es raro porque Carlisle, el Dr. Cullen, nos adoptó a todos, pero en realidad no somos parientes entonces no hay problema

-Claro, es solo que apenas los conozco, pero al parecer hoy todos se acercan a mi, bueno solo uds. 3- le dije

-¿tres?- me dijo confundida

–si, Alice, Jasper y tú, aunque creo que a Alice no le caigo bien- dije y me miró extrañada

-¿Pues qué le hiciste?- dijo –a Alice le cae bien todo el mundo- _hasta los simples humanos es raro que le caigas mal _pensó

-Nada, no se porque me trata así- dije reflexionando sus palabras

El timbre sonó y me invitó a comer con ella y con Emmet, para que así me lo presentara. Yo acepté.

Al salir del salón nos dirigimos a la cafetería y ellos no comieron nada, yo solo tomé una coca.

-¡Em, amor!-gritó Rose dirigiéndose a un chavo fuerte y alto

-¿Dónde andabas Rose?- dijo haciendo puchero a lo que Rose respondió con un beso –Te estaba buscando- continuó

-Estaba con Mel- dijo Rose entusiasmada –Es ella- y me señaló –Va con migo en química y nos llevamos muy bien

-Wow!- Emmet parecía asombrado _amiga de una humana, ¡increíble!_ Pensó

Otro que piensa como si no fuera humano

-Pues hola y ¡venga un abrazo!- dijo para después abrazarme

-N…no res…piro…- dije asfixiándome. Wow era muy fuerte

-Oh… lo siento-dijo avergonzado -Si eres amiga de Rose, también eres mi amiga-

-Y también es muy amiga de Bella- dijo Rose

-Yei!- dijo –ahora mas que nunca eres mi amiga, hasta te consideraré mi hermanita, aparte de Bella claro

-jeje muchas gracias Emmet- dije

-solo Em para ti- dijo

-Está bien-

"_¡qué hacen Rose y Em con Melinda!, ella no debe saber, no he hablado con ella. Mañana lo haré sin falta."_

-Platícanos de Bella- dijo impaciente –nos interesa saber como la dejo mi hermano…- dijo ahora enojado

-Pues…-empecé –cuándo yo llegue, habían pasado dos semanas y a mi me habían mandado a Forks porque conocían a Charlie- conté –fui a verlos y lleve un pastel, pero Bella simplemente saludó y no dijo nada más, Charlie me contó la historia y hablé con ella, a mi me pasó algo parecido. Por eso vine a Forks, por eso y por… bueno el caso es que nos contábamos nuestros sentimientos y yo la ayude a salir del hoyo negro en el que se encontraba, parecía un zombi, ya ni siquiera comía, pero ha mejorado. Solo espero que ahora no regrese a ese estado- dije tristemente –ahora que él volvió y con… otra-

-Sí, ninguno estamos de acuerdo con esa relación, todos preferimos a Bella- dijo Rose

-Nos tenemos que ir, nuestra familia nos llama- dijo Em viendo a Edward y Tanya

-Claro- dije –luego nos vemos

Edward tenía una cara de culpabilidad y dolor y Tanya estaba enojada y parecía que iba a echar humo de la cabeza como si hubieran escuchado nuestra conversación. Eso es imposible, estábamos muy lejos como para que nos escucharan.

Regresé con Bella y ella me dijo que era extraño que a Rose le hubiera caído bien

"_sobretodo siendo una humana" _pensó y me extrañó aún más. Porque pensaban como si los Cullen no fueran humanos, ¿qué ocultaban?

Tenía que averiguar que sucedía. Decidido


	8. Chapter 8:La verdad, toda la verdad y na

**Quiero agradecer a Kainu45, Clauu(jeje aquí hay mas "Mel detective"), Mrz Morita (grax por tu apoyo),lucia cullen (aqui estan mas capis u sigue leyendo Un amor imposible que está genialsisimo jeje)**

**Les recomiendo que lean:**

**-Vacaciones de verano de Mrz Morita**

**-Un amor imposible de Azuela-cullen**

**-Terapia familiar al estilo cullen de Giselita**

**Un beso y ps aqui el capi**

**espero lo disfruten....**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPÍTULO 8: LA VERDAD, TODA LA VERDAD Y NADA MAS QUE LA VERDAD

**MELINDA POV**

Estando con Bella, decidí preguntarle todo lo que me llegaba a la mente así que dije:

-¿Porqué los Cullen, bueno Rose y Em, porqué piensan como si ellos no fueran humanos?- dije pero al parecer mi pregunta fue muy rápida y la pobre estaba desprevenida

-Ehm…-dijo –no lo sé, ¿porqué te metiste en sus mentes?- dijo algo disgustada

-Lo siento, no te enojes- dije al ver su reacción –es sólo que fueron más fuertes que yo, como si fueran más difíciles de bloquear mientras hablo con ellos, y todos pensaron como si yo no fuera humana- dije pero lo último fue más un susurro

¡Rayos!, ya no le preguntaré nada, después de cómo se puso. No

-Escucha, no es de ellos de los que me gustaría estar hablando en estos momentos, lo siento- me dijo

-no te preocupes- dije algo avergonzada pues sabía que le dolía que _él_ hubiera vuelto con_ otra _

-¿necesitas hablar de algo más?- dije –sobre _él_-

-No- me dijo lo más fría que pudo pero aún así note el dolor en su voz

Ese día no se hablo más hasta que después en la noche, justo cuando ya pensaba irme dijo

-¿Porqué Mel?- casi llorando -¿Porqué me hace esto?, ¿porqué regresó con otra?, sé que no fui suficiente para él pero ¿porqué regresó entonces?- y una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos

-¡Hey, hey hey hey hey!- dije –nada de que no eres suficiente para él, sí lo eres, él es el que no te merece- dije –deja de decir eso, por algo regresaron, tal vez Alice y toda la familia te extrañaban y por eso decidieron venir, decidieron seguir siendo tus hermanos, no te dañes a ti misma Bella, no lo hagas-concluí

-Me voy- dije –y tú no te preocupes por él, no lo merece-

**BELLA POV**

-Me voy- dijo Mel

Fue lo último que pude escuchar de ella, sé que trataba de ayudarme pero cómo se suponía que debía actuar. Es decir, ella sabía la verdad, la verdad a medias, no le podía decir que me enamoré de un vampiro, que toda su familia lo era.

En ese momento escuché un ruido afuera y mil emociones llegaron a mí. Él solía subir por la ventana y ya era tarde, tal vez venía a verme. _No seas estúpida Bella, él ya no te quiere, ¿Por qué habría de venir a verte?_ Me dijo la vocecilla de mi cabeza.

Pero aquella molesta voz tenía razón la que entró por donde él siempre entraba era Alice

Llegó y me saludó

-Hola Bella- dijo alegremente

-Hola- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara bien pero no lo logre

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto angustiada –¿Es por Edward?

Asentí

-Oh…, yo le advertí que esto pasaría- dijo enojada

-¿Porqué regresaron?, ¿Por qué regresó él?, ¿no le bastó con haberme roto el corazón cuando se fue?, ¿quería ver cómo seguiré sufriendo por el resto de mis días?- dije y no pude evitar soltarme a llorar

-Bella, cariño, no le hagas caso- dijo y me abrazó tratando de consolarme

Lloré mucho tiempo y no supe cuándo me quede dormida

-Bella, despierta, te tienes que arreglar- dijo una vocecilla cantarina

¿Alice?, pensé que se había ido. La quiero tanto, es tan buena con migo

-Mmm…- dije atolondrada –no me quiero levantar-

-Claro que te levantas dormilona- dijo para despertarme –hoy yo te arreglo, escogí una ropa en el centro comercial ayer para ti, te verás hermosa-

Me metí a bañar y el olor del shampoo me hizo regresar a la vida, a mi vida.

Salí y me puse la ropa que Alice me había puesto: una blusita azul, el color que tanto le gustaba a Edward, y que resaltaba mis bubíes. Un pantalón corto y unos zapatitos.

-¡ALICE!- grité aunque sabía que no serviría de nada

-Hoy si, mi hermano se morirá al verte así, tan bella!!-dijo

-No quiero impresionar a tu hermano Alice- dije –además él ya está con… Tanya- dije con un notable tono de tristeza y enojo

-Oh Bella, vamos- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios –apúrate a desayunar, te tengo que maquillar-

Ni siquiera me vi en el espejo y salí hacia mi pick up, Alice se despidió de mí diciéndome que tenía que llegar con sus hermanos y que se tenía que cambiar.

Encendí mi pick up y el sonido tan propio de éste me hizo entrar en paz

**MELINDA POV**

Ya estaba harta de la verdad a medias. Hoy iba a buscar la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad.

Entramos a la escuela y recordé que Bella tenía a primera hora Biología y que la persona que se sentaba a lado de ella era Edward. Vi la pick up de Bella llegar y distinguí el volvo plateado y el jeep de los Cullen. Habían llegado a la par.

Bella bajo y la salude

-hola Bella- dije

-hola Mel-

-¿lista?- dije refiriéndome a biología y al parecer me entendió

-No se si estoy lista aún- dijo –ayer lloré mucho-

-shhhh- dije al ver que venían cerca –no te preocupes cualquier cosa vas al baño y me mandas un mensaje para que vaya contigo

-gracias, ahora empieza mi tortura- dijo y se dirigió a Biología

Yo tenía artes y me dirigí a mi salón

Ningún Cullen estaba en esa clase asi que me la pase bien, un poco preocupada por Bella y pendiente de mi celular.

Al terminar la clase me dirigí a biología pues quería ver a Bella pero con lo que me topé fue con unos pensamientos algo malos =S

"_Tengo que hablar con ella, ahora o nunca"_

"_Así que Mi Jasper sigue queriendo ir a verla ¿no?, maldita ¡la odio!"_

Sabía que Alice creía que Jasper la iba a cambiar por mí, y que eso lo pensaba porque no sabía de que se trataba el tema del que Jasper me quería hablar.

Decidi ir a hablar con él, de todos modos, estaba en busca de la verdad ¿Qué no?

No me decidía, no caminaba ni hacia ellos ni al contrario hasta que me llene de valor y caminé directo hacia ellos

-H-hol-la- tartamudeé, se me estaba haciendo una costumbre, una costumbre muy mala

-Jasper, ¿podemos hablar?- estaba realmente nerviosa

-Hm… claro- respondió y en ese instante Alice comenzó de nuevo

"_¡cómo se atreve, venir hasta acá a pedir a Jasper que hable con ella, frente a mí, esto es inaudito!"_

"_¡qué! Jazz, MI Jazz aceptó. Me siento terrible"_

Jasper y yo caminamos hasta estar demasiado lejos de los pensamientos de Alice y comencé

-Mm… sé que quieres hablar con migo, ¿de qué se trata?- dije fingiendo no saber nada

-Si, que bueno que lo notaste, quería hablar sobre lo que viste aquel día en el bosque- dijo muy muy rápido

-Ahmm…Si, eso, no sé siquiera que fue lo que vi- tenía que preguntar si quería saber la verdad -¿qué era lo que hacían?- dije al fin

-Escucha, primero dime qué fue lo que viste-

-Pues los vi a ustedes, a todos, ¿a… limentandose?-

-Si- y un suspiro salió de su boca –nos viste, que mas da, te dire toda la verdad. Somos vampiros, sé que suena bastante extraño pero así es-

-¿vampiros?- dije sorprendida, mis sospechas eran ciertas

-Si vampiros, no estas atemorizada, ¿Por qué?-

-No, no lo estoy, la verdad por mas raro que parezca ya sospechaba algo así, además todos piensan como si no fueran humanos-

-Espera un minuto, ¿piensan?- dijo confundido

-Si, este… yo… leo mentes-

-Wow!, no somos los únicos con secretos ¿cierto?-

-No, no lo son- dije al fin –pero no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a tus hermanos

-Esta bien, yo puedo sentir las emociones de los demás-

-En serio?, todos los… bueno tu sabes los… vampiros lo hacen?-

-No, solo yo, Alice ve el futuro y Edward... lee mentes, como tú-

-No quiero tener nada en común con ese tipo, lastimó mucho a Bella-

-Lo sé y siempre se lo decimos-

-Te puedo hacer algunas preguntas?-

-Claro-

-Duermen en ataúdes?-

-Jaja, no, no dormimos nunca-

-Uy que feo- no dormir nunca!!! Yo no podría –y en cuanto al sol?-

-No nos quema, nos hace brillar, por eso estamos en lugares en donde no hay mucho sol-

-Ya veo…, todos uds. Fueron "creados" por el Dr. Cullen?, ¿el también es vampiro?-

-Así es, el también es vampiro, pero el no me creo a mi, creo a todos los demás yo me uní a ellos después, cuando conocí a Alice-

-Y ¿cómo se transforman?-

-Nos muerde un vampiro y deja que el veneno siga por todo nuestro cuerpo, pero aun no me preguntas lo mas importante- dijo y lo mire confundida -¿Qué comemos?-

-¡Cierto!- se me había olvidado –comen humanos y animales supongo, por lo que vi-

-Si, pero mi familia solo se alimenta de animales, nos consideramos vegetarianos-

¡Wow!

-Creo que Alice piensa que la vas a dejar por mí, deberías ir con ella y aclararlo- dije –Me alegra saber la verdad, Rose me cae bien y ahora no me tendrá que ocultar nada-

-No le digas a nadie que lo sabes, Rose se pone mal si una humana lo sabe, deberías haberla visto cuando supo que Bella lo sabía-

-Esta bien-

-Aunque creo que deberías venir a mi casa y explicar todo esto a todos-

-Mmm… ya veremos luego. Adiós- y me fui

Ahora ya sabía toda la verdad y le quería decir a Bella, pero tendría que ir a ver primero como había terminado su clase de biología con su amado… vampiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que les parecio????**

**espero les guste y el prox está padre también**

**dejen reviews plis!!!**

**luego subo el prox capi**

**chao!**


	9. Chapter 9: Conociendo a los Cullen

**Hola!!! lamento la tardanza, espero les guste este capi**

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews y que me apoyan en esta historia**

**Muy especialmente agradezco a Becca(muchisimas gracias por darme tu opinion que es valiosisima para mi), a Mora que fue la que me apoyo para escribir esta historia y a todos mi amigos a los que les gusto la historia.**

**Los quiero!!**

**Disfruten el capi..**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CAPITULO 9: CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN

**EDWARD POV**

Estábamos en clase de Biología, para mi sorpresa, Bella había llegado antes que yo y estaba sentada del lado de la ventana, donde yo siempre me sentaba. Esto era tan raro.

Llegué a mi lugar y Bella ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, seguía viendo hacia la ventana y no sabía que hacer o que decir. Hace tanto que no la veía, que no sentía su aroma tan cerca de mí.

Decidí hablarle pero no sabía cómo hacerlos, no cómo iba a reaccionar.

-H-hol-la- tartamudeé y me sorprendí por haberlo hecho

-Hola- ni siquiera volteó a verme solo lo dijo, tan fría, tan diferente

-¿Cóm…?- empecé pero la clase inició y no me dejo continuar.

Toda la clase la pasamos en silencio, yo solo la volteaba a ver y ella solo miraba al frente y tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno. Me moría de ganas de volver a ver esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me había hipnotizado cuando la conocí.

No supe que hacer y al sonar el timbre ella casi sale corriendo, pero como es su costumbre, casi se cae y no pude evitar agarrarla de la cintura y abrazarla para que no cayera. Cómo extrañaba protegerla.

**BELLA POV**

Traté de salir corriendo, pero como siempre, casi me caigo pero de pronto unos brazos que conocía muy bien y que tanto extrañaba me agarraron y abrazaron para no dejarme caer.

-Gracias- le dije poniéndome roja como un tomate. ¿Porqué me había salvado de caer? ¿Es que aún le importaba? _No seas tonta Bella, él no te quiere, por eso te abandonó y luego regresó para mostrarte que con Tanya, una vampiro es más feliz._

**EDWARD POV**

-Gracias- fue lo que escuché y volví a ver esos ojos chocolate que tanto adoraba. Ella se puso roja y salió, ahora más deprisa.

Llegué al comedor y me di cuenta de que ni Rose ni Emmet estaban en la mesa así que los busque y vi que estaban charlando con una humana.

"_Es tan linda, jamás pensé que me fuera a llevar tan bien con una humana" _pensó Rose y eso me resultó bastante extraño pues ella nunca socializaba con humanos. Al parecer en verdad la apreciaba.

Empecé a divagar y medio escuchar a lo que Tanya me decía, la verdad no la escuchaba mucho.

Después escuche que alguien decía mi nombre y el de Bella y me di cuenta de que era esa chica que hablaba con Rose y les contaba como había dejado a Bella y lo mucho que había sufrido. No podía más pero si Tanya notaba el motivo de mi expresión, de mi dolor se daría cuenta de todo y yo no quería eso.

Llamé a Rose y a Emmet para que volvieran y yo dejara de escuchar esas cosas que tanto daño me hacían.

Regresamos a casa y en los pensamientos de Rose solo había una persona: Melinda

Al llegar a casa Rose corrió a hablar con Carlisle y Esme.

-Mamá, papá- dijo muy entusiasmada y entonces vi porqué

"_la invitaré, invitaré a Melinda!_

-¿Puedo invitar a Melinda, una amiga de la escuela a venir mañana a comer?- dijo Rose

-Cl-claro- dijo Carlisle –pero ¿es una humana?-

-Si papá, por eso viene a comer, espero que no les moleste- dijo poniendo cara de niña linda

-¡Claro que no!, será estupendo- dijo Esme

-Sí, me parece una excelente idea que Mel venga mañana a conocerlos a todos- dijo Jazz y todos nos le quedamos viendo raro, él no solía comportarse tan entusiasta de que una humana viniera a casa. Toda la familia se había vuelto loca

"_No puedo creer que Rose haya hecho una amiga humana" _pensaron Esme y Carlisle

"_¡Ah no!, si Rose invita a esa tal Melinda, yo invito a Bella" _pensó Alice, a quién esa chica no le caía bien

¡Pero cómo que va a invitar a Bella! ¡Qué voy a hacer yo! ¡Y Tanya!

-Yo invitaré a Bella, quien esté a favor de la FAMILIA que diga yo- dijo Alice enfatizando la palabra familia para que cierta persona no participara

-¡YO!- gritaron todos mis hermanos, solo Esme, Carlisle, Tanya y yo no dijimos nada

-Bien, como somos mayoría la invitaré, ¿puedo Carlisle?, fue votación justa- dijo haciendo pucherito

-Hmm Hmm- dijo Tanya –Creo que fue un empate-

-Nop- dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la boca –mis hermanos y yo osea 4 dijimos que sí, y Carlisle, Esme y Edward osea 3 dijeron no. Asi que ¡ganamos!- concluyó

Y Tanya se dio cuenta de lo que Alice quería decir con la FAMILIA.

"_¡Me choca, no le intereso a nadie y hoy ni siquiera Eddy me hace caso!" _pensó Tanya por lo que decidí hacer un plan

-No hay problema- dije –Tanya y yo salimos de viaje mañana, iremos a cazar y a pasar tiempo juntos- dije y a Tanya se le iluminaron los ojos

-GRRR…- un rugido salió de cada uno de mis hermanos. Sabía que ninguno se alegraba de mi relación con Tanya pero tarde o temprano tenían que entender

**BELLA POV**

Llegué a mi casa, no sin antes contarle sobre mi clase de Biología a Mel.

Subí a mi habitación y dos horas después, Alice entró por la ventana de mi cuarto y dijo:

-¡Bella!- gritó –mañana iras a mi casa después de clases, ahí comerás, Rose invitó a esa dichosa Melinda- dijo Melinda con un tono bastante feo – y yo decidí invitarte a ti-

-P-pero, y ¿E…, tu hermano?- dije miedosa de tener que verlo

-No te preocupes se va con… bueno se va a cazar y no llega hasta en la mañana del día siguiente

-Esta bien- dije resignada

-¡Genial!, nos la pasaremos en grande-

**MEL POV**

Llegué a la escuela y no sabía como comportarme, le diría a Bella que sabía lo que los Cullen eran o seguiría como si nada. Rose y yo seguiríamos llevándonos bien o no. Todo estaba revuelto en mi cabeza y sentía que iba a explotar.

Un hermoso convertible rojo entró y en el, ví a los Cullen, bueno excepto a Edward y su noviecita.

Caminaba por el pasillo y una voz gritó mi nombre

-¡Mel!- grito Rose –hola ¿cómo estás?

-Ahm, bien, ¿qué pasa?- dije

-Te invito hoy a mi casa, comerás ahí y conocerás a mi familia y a Tanya y nos la pasaremos bien- dijo con tanto entuciasmo que no me pude negar

-Claro, me encantaría- dije, en verdad quería conocerlos, me caían muy bien, excepto Edward y Tanya

El resto del día transcurrió como si nada, exceptuando algunas veces en que Edward se la pasaba pensando en Bella, lo cual era muy extraño porque ni siquiera pelaba a su novia. Empezaba a creer que él en verdad amaba a Bella y que la otra solo era para olvidarla.

De nuevo decidí investigar y encontrar la verdad en todo esto. ¿porqué si él la quería andaba con Tanya? ¿O será que no la quería de verdad y solo la ve como una responsabilidad mas por ser humana? No lo sé, lo averiguaré

Pero de algo estaba segura: Edward leía mentes, entre nosotros, cuando él quería ver en mi mente para ver a Bella porque al parecer el no podía leer su mente, y yo leía la de él para investigar si aún quería a Bella, sucedía algo, como una interferencia y me di cuenta de que él leía la mente.

Al salir, Rose me llevó directo a su convertible y vi que Alice también llevaba a Bella y pues me puse feliz porque me la pasaría muy bien.

Jazz llegó y me dijo algo mentalmente

"_Hoy haré una junta familiar y sabrán que sabes lo que somos"_

Yo dije

-está bien- solo el escuchó

-Wow!, tu convertible está padrísimo!, me fascina como corren estos coches!- dije

-Vaya, a alguien que también le gustan lo carros y es mujer- dijo Rose

-Pero bueno, vayamos a casa. ¿Estás bien Bella?-

"_Espero que Edward no esté"_

-No te preocupes- le susurré y me apretó la mano

-No pasa nada Rose, estoy bien- dijo para calmar a Rose que sin duda planeaba golpear a su hermano por hacer sufrir tanto a Bella

Llegamos a la casa, que por cierto era bellísima y Rose me hizo pasar al igual que a Bella.

Entramos y vi que era enorme y nos guiaron a la cocina pero durante todo el trayecto, Alice no dejaba de pensar en mi como una _"zorra"_. Yo no había hecho nada y todo era un malentendido.

En fin, llegamos a la cocina y Esme y Carlisle saludaron muy efusivamente a Bella y tras esto me saludaron a mí.

-Hola querida, bienvenida. Soy Esme, mamá de Rose y todos los demás. Me alegra que hayas venido a conocernos- dijo Esme y me abrazó

-Hola, soy Carlisle, su padre. Espero que disfrutes de la comida, la preparamos nosotros mismos- me dijo cordialmente

Nos sentamos a comer, Bella y yo claro, y me sentía muy extraña, todos nos miraban y no comían, como era de suponerse.

-¡Estuvo delicioso! Muchas gracias- dije cuando terminé y la verdad es que para no comer nada _normal, _cocinaban excelente

-¡Junta familiar! – gritó Jazz cuando Bella acabó y agregó –Mel y yo tenemos algo que decirles-

"_Estúpida golfa, ¡como se atreve!, Jazz va a decirles que me deja por una babosa y simple humana. No lo creo." _Pensó Alice al instante.

Acto seguido, se lanzó contra Jazz y lo llevó a su habitación. Mientras yo estaba en el comedor con 5 pares de ojos mirándome y preguntándose qué era lo que tenía que decirles. Al principio ni yo sabía a que se refería Jazz, pero luego comprendí y me moría de nervios.

Al fin bajaron y Alice me miro con una expresión de pena y vergüenza por lo que supuse que Jazz le había contado todo y que ella se había arrepentido de haberme tratado tan mal.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y al parecer ya tenían sus lugares definidos. Nos trajeron unas sillas a Bella y a mí y Jazz empezó a hablar.

-Bien, primero que nada quiero explicar porqué le conté todo- dijo midiendo sus palabras –ella nos vio cazar en el bosque justo antes de regresar a Forks. Nadie la vio, y yo no lo hubiera hecho de no ser por las olas de terror que ella desprendía. Yo la vi y ella me vio pero jamás pensé que viviera aquí en Forks. Al llegar a la escuela, la vi y trate de hablar con ella pero siempre me evitaba y yo no sabía bien que decirle así que pospuse nuestra platica, cuando me di cuenta de que ella y Rose se llevaban muy bien y decidí que tenía que hablar con ella- dijo

Todos me miraban sin entender y todos me preguntaron

-¿Qué hacias ahí, cuando nos viste?-

-Yo salí a pensar, ese día le había contado algo muy importante a Bella y necesitaba pensar como iba a reaccionar, en verdad me preocupaba- y la miré, ella me sonrió y pensó _"¿No lo van a saber?"_ –No- susurré solo para que ella me escuchara –Salí y me encontré con ustedes, regrese a Forks tan rápido como pude y traté de evitarlos siempre, hasta que conocí a Rose y me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer. Jazz no se decidía a hablar con migo y yo decidí hablar con el, me contó todo sobre ustedes, sobre lo que son y sobre sus costumbres. Lo sé todo- concluí y me sentía tan rara, al principio creí que me iban a golpear o algo así pero después…

-Bueno, pues que alegría. Ahora no tendremos que fingir contigo- dijo Emmet

-Lamento haberte tratado tan mal. Eres ahora parte de nuestra familia- dijo Alice

-Por mí esta bien, ya Bella lo sabe y ahora me parece justo que tú lo sepas, pues te llevas muy bien con Rose y no creo que haya inconveniente ni con Edward ni con Tanya- me dijo amablemente Carlisle

Esme se limitó a sonreír y decir –Una hija más, alguien a quien podré cuidar- dijo entuciasmada

Yo solo esperaba la respuesta de Rose, que era la única que me importaba, es decir, me alegraba que no les molestara que supiera lo que eran pero Rose era la que era mi amiga y no quería que esto se arruinara por que yo supiera su secreto.

-¡Genial!, ahora podremos ser amigas sin ocultarnos nada- dijo por fin y me abrazó fuertemente

-¡Wow!, no es normal que Rose haga eso, este sí es un día excepcional- dijo Esme

Todos reímos y después Rose me dijo:

-Ups, se nos hizo algo tarde, ¿tus padres tendrán algún inconveniente en que te quedes hoy a dormir con migo? También se puede quedar Bella ¿Qué dices no hay problema con tus papás?

-Mmm… No hay ningún problema, la verdad es que no vivo con nadie, mis papás… bueno ellos están… muertos- dije y mi semblante instantáneamente se puso frío y triste

-Lo lamento tanto, no sabía- dijo Rose con una mirada tan apenada

-No te preocupes, te entiendo- dije

-¿Entonces si te quedas?- preguntó

-Claro- dije y borré ese semblante tan triste

Bella también se quedaba. Rose y yo nos la pasamos en su cuarto, el cual no tenía cama, y nos maquillamos, arreglamos, jugamos y platicamos tanto sus hermanos como Bella. Me divertí mucho, sin duda eran una genial familia de vampiros. Aunque solo conocía una.

Ahora solo algo me preocupaba: los Cullen no se llevaban con nadie de La Push y yo me estaba enamorando de Embry…

En eso mi celular sonó

Era Embry, me mandó un mensaje ¿qué debo hacer?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chan chan chan chan...**

**espero que les haya gustado el capi**

**dejen reviews!!**

**los quiero, luego subo el prox.**

**un beso!**

**chao!**


	10. Chapter 10: Nuevas parejas

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, primero que nada, perdón por la tardanza es que mi inspiración salió corriendo!! jeje :)**

**Bueno agradezco a todos los que me han dejado reviews y que han seguido mi historia**

**Les dejo el capitulo 10 para que lo disfruten**

**Un beso!**

**Chao!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 10: NUEVAS PAREJAS

**MEL POV**

Chequé mi celular y vi que Rose hacía un gesto con su boca, al parecer había visto quién mandaba el mensaje

-Embry, veo que también te llevas bien con los perros- dice fríamente "los perros" ¿a qué se refería?

-Amm… si me llevo bien con ellos- leo el mensaje –y mañana lo voy a ver- un gruñido sale de la boca de Rose y de Jazz

"_¿Te llevas con Embry?, mas bien lo adoras" _piensa Bella, lo que me hace sonrojar y todos los demás se preguntan qué es lo que me pasó

-Bien creo que es hora de que las pequeñas humanas duerman y descansen un poco- dice Rose y Alice está de acuerdo

-Ven te prestaré una pijama- me dijo Rose corriendo a sus hermanos

-Yo te presto una a ti Bella- dice Alice

-Adiós hermanitas- gritan Jazz y Em al salir del cuarto de Rose

Bella y yo nos ponemos las pijamas y Rose y Alice se quedan paradas esperando vernos dormir

-¿Puedo tomar un vaso de agua?- pregunto y Rose me dice que sí y me acompaña a la cocina en donde se oyen ruidos. Al parecer alguien iba entrando por la puerta

-Eddy, te amo, nos la pasamos excelente- dice una voz chillona que desde que la oí no la soporto

-Si yo igual- dice Edward quien sintió nuestro aroma, el de Bella y el mío

Los dos entran a la cocina tomados de las manos y es cuando Bella entra en la cocina

-Yo también vengo por un vaso de agua- dice y luego se da cuenta de que Edward está con Tanya y se toman de la mano

Edward suelta instantáneamente la mano de Tanya

"_Maldita Isabella, llegas tú y el mundo se acaba para Eddy, el me pertenece, qué es lo que haces tu aquí a estas horas ¡¡y con esa pijama!!" _piensa Tanya quien por supuesto está celosa de Edward, al parecer el no la ha olvidado

Edward tiene la boca totalmente abierta y me doy cuenta, por sus pensamientos, que es por Bella, por la pijama que Alice le prestó, una pijama muy "linda" y creo que mas para Edward

"_Mi Bella está guapísima, nunca la había visto con una pijama así, esta hermosa" _piensa Edward "¿MI Bella?" que es lo que quiso decir, ¿todavía la ama? Lo averiguaré, mientras tanto le cerraré la boca haciendo enojar a la estúpida de Tanya

-Cierra la boca Edward, deja de comerte a Bella con la mirada- digo cerrando con mis manos la boca de Ed y escuchó una risita por parte de Rose y un gruñido por parte de Tanya

-Por cierto, ahora que sí me prestas atención, soy Melinda, amiga de Rose y de todos los demás. Hoy me quedaré a dormir, espero que no te moleste- dije extendiéndole la mano. Él la mira como si no supiera que debe hacer y luego la estrecha.

-Edward- dice y suelta mi mano –no me molesta que SE queden a dormir hoy- dice

-¡Pues a mí sí!- dice Tanya bastante disgustada -¡qué se creen para venir a quedarse así como si nada!-

-Perdón pero aquí la que está fuera de lugar eres tú ¡_GOLFA_! Y ellas tienen todo el derecho de quedarse a dormir, esta es mi casa no la tuya y ellas SI son bienvenidas aquí_- _dice Rose, haciéndola sentir mal –además a ti nada te parece, todo te molesta y la verdad a nosotros ni nos importa. Ven Bella te sirvo tu vaso de agua y nos vamos a mi cuarto- concluyó, le sirvió el vaso de agua a Bella y las 3 salimos de ahí rápidamente

-¡Genial lo que hiciste ahí dentro!, ¡eso que le dijiste a mi hermano estuvo de pelos!-dijo –entiendo por que lo hiciste, y Tanya estaba furiosa, muy bien-

-Espero que no haya sido muy inoportuno, que no se haya enojado mucho- dije –apenas me conocen y creo que les di una mala impresión- dije algo avergonzada pero feliz de haberlo hecho

-No debiste hacerlo- me dijo Bella que seguro no estaba contenta

-No te entiendo Bella, ella anda con ÉL y tu no haces nada, además…- dije pero mejor decidí callar lo que oí en la mente de Edward. No quería ilusionar a Bella para que después sufriera más.

Nos fuimos a dormir y a la mañana siguiente, Rosalie me levantó casi tirándome de la cama

-¡Despierta dormilona!- me gritó –Bella se está bañando, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, dejo aquí ropa para que te cambies, no te preocupes, es toda tuya. No la he usado- dijo y salió del cuarto velozmente

Me metí a bañar y el olor del shampoo (rosas) me hizo despertar por completo. Salí y me di cuenta de que la ropa que Rose me había dejado era muy bonita y en verdad se lo agradecí.

-Wow, lo sabía, se te ve increíble- me dijo Alice

-Ella escogió la ropa, sueña que es diseñadora de modas y le fascina ponerlas de modelos- me aclaró Rose

-Pues muchas gracias, me encantó- dije y Alice saltó aplaudiendo –Bella ¡tú también te ves increíble!- dije admirando a Bella que llevaba puesta un lindísimo blusón azul y un pantalón largo, pegadito que se le veía genial

"_Oh-oh, huele a Bella y a la otra humana que también huele muy bien, no creo soportarlo.¿ Ella es Bella? ¡se ve increíble! Y trae mi color favorito." _pensó Edward al ver a Bella.

Él en verdad era guapo, pero ¡no Melinda! No puede gustarte él, es de Bella y además la lastimó.

-¿Nos vamos Rose?- dije _porque como que aquí hay gente de más, gente que lastima a Belle demasiado_ pensé y Edward puso cara de tristeza, que lindo se veía así. ¡no Melinda! Y decidí mandarle una imagen de cómo había dejado a Bella cuando se fue y luego pensé _y eso es leve_

Llegamos al colegio y yo me la pasaba pensando cosas feas de Edward para que él sintiera todo el mal que le hizo a Bella

Al salir, me despedí de mis nuevos amigos y me dirigí a La Push. Tenía que ver a Embry

-¡Embry!- grité al verlo esperándome -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, y mejor ahora que te veo, la verdad es que te extrañé muchísimo-me dijo y la verdad era que yo lo había extrañado mucho también.

Le conté acerca de mi nueva amistad con los Cullen y el pareció enojarse un poco, pero después se calmó y cambió de tema.

Así pasaron las próximas dos semanas. Yo iba al colegio, estaba con los Cullen, me despedía de ellos y me iba a La Push, a veces con Bella y otras sin ella-

-La verdad es que me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si ¿quisieras andar con migo?- dijo y en ese momento fui la mujer más feliz del planeta

-Oh Embry!, claro que quiero, ¡te quiero muchísimo!- dije y lo abracé –pero hay algo que tienes que saber… yo tengo un pequeño secreto… yo…leo mentes- dije rápido y él captó algo tarde

-¡Vaya!, no te preocupes, yo también tengo un secreto, pero de seguro ya sabes, por lo de tu "don"- dijo

-No sé nada, siempre bloqueo tu mente- dije para que entendiera que tenía privacidad

-¡Genial!, pero ahora léeme la mente porque yo no puedo decirte mi secreto y tu lo tendrás que adivinar pero primero vayamos al bosque y ahí me lees la mente y te lo demuestro-

-De acuerdo- dije

Fuimos al bosque y ahí fue cuando lo supe todo

"_Soy un hombre lobo, toda la tribu lo es, solo sucede cuando hay vampiros cerca "_ pensó y yo me sorprendí muchísimo

-¡Un hombre lobo!- dije incrédula, ya era mucho vampiros y ahora también ¿hombres lobo?

-Te lo demostraré- dijo y se transformó en un lobo, en verdad parecían lobos

-¡Dios mío!- dije y casi me desmayo, el corrió y me tomó entre sus brazos y me alzó para que no cayera.

-O sea que en Forks, los cuentos de hadas no son de hadas, son la realidad- dije y el solo se rió

Toda la tarde solo estuvimos hablando de cosas de hombres lobo, las reuniones que tenían, que Sam era el líder de la manada y lo que más me preocupaba: que ellos y los vampiros no se llevan por ningún motivo. Eso quería decir que ellos y los Cullen no se llevarían nunca. No sé qué hacer, yo en verdad aprecio a los Cullen pero estoy enamorada de Embry y Jake y Quil también me caen muy bien.

Al día siguiente llegué a la escuela y Rose me dijo que apestaba a perro, y claro entendí su doble sentido. Le conté todo y reaccionó bastante mal al principio pero después lo aceptó.

-¿¡Cómo que andas con Embry?!, ¿acaso sabes lo que es?- gritó como desesperada

-Sí, Rose, lo sé, y no me importa. Solo espero que tú lo aceptes y que no te enojes con migo- dije esperando que todos los Cullen lo entendieran.

-No te preocupes, Alice lo vio todo y ya nos habíamos preparado. Bella también es amiga de los perros y yo no tengo ningún problema. Siempre serás mi amiga- esa palabra, "siempre", me entristecía porque sabía que no sería para siempre, que yo moriría y ellos seguirían igual de jóvenes por toda la eternidad. Se olvidarían de mí por completo.

Fui a clases y fue ahí cuando todo se puso feo

"_Hoy le llego a Bella, seguro me acepta, después de todo lo que vio hacer a Edward con su nueva novia, seguro me dice que sí ahora"_ pensó Mike

Yo quería advertirle a Bella pero ya era demasiado tarde. Bella estaba muy dolida por el comportamiento de Edward con Tanya. Al parecer, ella siempre estaba celosa de Bella porque Edward aún la miraba y él cuando la veía con alguien más, como con Mike o con Jake se ponía de celoso y actuaba mas acaramelado con Tanya. Bella ya no lo soportaba y aceptó andar con Mike para olvidar a Edward

-Pero ¿te das cuenta de que esto solo lastimará a Mike?- dije tratando de persuadirla para que terminara con Mike pero no lo logré

-Lo sé, pero con el tiempo tal ves llegue a quererlo y a olvidar a… _él_- dijo

-Pero ¿porqué no mejor con Jake?, él si te quiere de verdad y Mike es solo un patán que lo único que quiere es que vean que pudo ser tu novio al fin- dije enojada –Te conviene más Jake y aún así le harías daño. No estoy de acuerdo en que hagas esto, mucha gente puede salir lastimada-

-Lo sé pero lo intentaré- y fue lo último que dijo

Pronto, el chisme de que el "guapísimo de Mike Newton" andaba con Bella se esparció por toda la escuela y Edward se comportaba cada vez más raro. Para mí que sigue amando a Bella con toda su alma.

**BELLA POV**

Ese día yo estaba que no soportaba más, ver a Edward con Tanya me hacía enfurecer. Me dolía mucho y yo ya no quería sufrir así que se me presentó la oportunidad y no la deje pasar. Tendría que olvidar a Edward a como diera lugar.

-Hola Bella, me preguntaba…- dijo Mike que sin duda buscaba cualquier momento por venir hacia mí y hablar conmigo

-Hola Mike, ¿qué pasa?- dije cortésmente

-Yo me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo… digo, como mi novia- dijo rápidamente, tan rápido que apenas pude captar lo que me dijo. Estaba a punto de decirle que no cuando vi que Edward besaba a Tanya como nunca me había besado a mí y dije lo primero que me vino a la mente para olvidar

-Si- dije y él posó sus labios llenos de cariño en los míos, yo le regresé el beso y fue ahí donde mi plan de "olvidar a Edward" comenzó

Llegamos a la cafetería y le conté a Mel lo que había pasado, ella me reprimió por haberlo hecho, pero es que no entendía que yo ya no podía seguir sufriendo por alguien a quien no le importaba si quiera que me hacía sufrir.

Comimos juntos y platicamos de cosas que no eran importantes, lo típico que se platica con otro chico.

Mel andaba con Embry y yo con Mike, las dos empezábamos una vida nueva, con una pareja.

-Hoy voy a ver a Embry- me dijo Mel sin duda tratando de alejarme de Mike

-Yo voy a estar con Mike pero después iré a La Push a platicar un rato con Jake, me puedes esperar y nos regresamos de La Push juntas ¿te parece?- le dije para que no se molestara

-Esta bien- dijo y se fue

Me la pase muy bien con Mike, fuimos al cine y vimos una de esas películas que se supone son de terror.

Al parecer Alice había visto que yo iba a salir con Mike y decidió ir con Jasper al cine, me los encontré en la sala. Después de ellos entraron Edward y Tanya. ¡Genial!

-Lo lamento Bella, yo quería cuidarte pero Ed vio lo que yo vi y decidió venir también- me dijo Alice en verdad avergonzada

Mike decidió sentarse hasta atrás, para alejarme de los Cullen, lo cual le agradecí mucho

Nos sentamos y yo empecé a ver la película cuando cierta parejita me distrajo, se estaban besando como nunca, Tanya estaba sobre Edward.

Mike vio lo que pasaba y me besó, su beso fue tierno pero yo quería que otros labios fueran los que me besaran. Le correspondí el beso y no nos separamos durante toda la película, ni siquiera me acuerdo de que trató.

Salimos del cine y fuimos a tomarnos un café, los Cullen no dejaban de seguirnos y me harté así que le dije a Mike que si me podía llevar a La Push porque había quedado con Mel de verla ahí.

Mike asintió, harto también de que los Cullen nos siguieran y yo sabía que estando en La Push Edward no podía seguirme y podría estar en paz

Llegamos a la frontera y le pedí a Mike que me dejara ahí, me despedí de él con un tierno beso y me dirigí a la casa de Jake

Entré y me di cuenta de que Mel estaba llorando con Jake y que él estaba rojo de rabia y consolaba a mi amiga

-Hola, ¿qué pasa?- dije preocupada al ver a Mel llorando

-El estúpido de Embry improntó a la hija de Sam- dijo Jake con un rojo más fuerte, en verdad estaba enojado

-¡¿Cómo que improntó?!, ¿no estaba con Mel?- dije temiéndome lo peor

-¡Sí, y me dejó por una niña de 2 años!- dijo Mel en verdad dolida y enojada

Corrí a sentarme a su lado, la abracé

-Lo siento mucho- dije tratando de consolarla

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?- le pregunté a Jake

-Ya se lo expliqué, es muy raro que alguien impronte cuando está con alguien, no lo entiendo- dijo –nunca debí de haber dejado que Embry anduviera con Mel, ahora la ha lastimado demasiado- dijo abrazando con mas fuerza a Mel quien se lo agradeció con otro abrazo

-Ya me lo explicó todo, pero aún así me duele, sé que no fue su culpa, que eso solo sucede, pero ¡con una niña de 2 años!, y ¡ni siquiera se atrevió a decírmelo de frente!- dijo Mel con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

**MEL POV**

Me sentía tan mal cuando Jake me dijo lo que pasaba que me caí a llorar

Él se portó tan lindo, me llevó a su casa y me abrazó y consoló, incluso me hizo reír en algunos momentos

Dejamos la casa de Jake y le agradecí su comprensión

Llegamos a la frontera y Edward estaba esperando a Bella

La subió a su coche y a mí también, Rose estaba realmente preocupada y me subió al coche junto con Bella.

-Victoria ha regresado- dijo y yo no entendí nada

Bella se quedó pasmada y a mí Rose me explicó todo

-Las tenemos que proteger- dijo Edward pensando más en Bella que en mí, claro

-pero ¿yo que tengo que ver?- dije preocupada

-Que también conoces nuestro secreto y que tienes el aroma de Bella encima- me dijo Rose –aunque ahorita apestas a perro, debe ser por ese tal Embry- dijo despectivamente y yo me solté a llorar

Le conté todo a Rose cuando de pronto vi que una melena rojiza y anaranjada corría por el bosque, parecía mas una antorcha que cabello pero al parecer Edward vio lo que yo vi en mi mente y aceleró para llegar a su casa pronto

-Victoria ya está en Forks- dijo fríamente y eso fue lo único que dijo

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho**

**Dejen reviews por favor!!!**

**Esos son los que me alegran y ayudan a seguir escribiendo!!! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Guerra de mentes

**Hola!!! bno pues muchisimas gracias por leer y esperarme..**

**se que me tarde mucho, lo siento es que se me atravesó un problemita y no pude ni escribir ni actualizar!**

**Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron reviews!! los adoro!!! sigan comentando plis!!**

**jeje**

**bno algo mas: ya autoricé los reviews anonimos, perdon a las personas que habían tratado de dejar reviews y no pudieron!!**

**ahora ya pueden!! dejen muchos vale!**

**jeje**

**pues aqui les dejo el capi, disfrutenlo!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 11: GUERRA DE MENTES

**MEL POV**

-Tú tampoco saldrás sin que alguien de nosotros, o en dado caso de la manada, esté contigo- dijo Rose bastante preocupada y a mí llegaron imágenes de una muerte muy dolorosa si me llegaba a encontrar con Victoria. Al parecer eso es de lo que Rose estaba realmente preocupada, de que por su culpa yo cayera en manos de Victoria

-Rose, no preocupes, nada de eso me pasará- dije y Rose se dio cuenta de que le había leído la mente así que decidí contarle sobre mi secreto, al fin y al cabo, ella me había contado el suyo

-Leo la mente, pero no le digas a nadie, ni a Emmet por favor- dije y ella asintió sin ningún problema, al parecer estaba muy acostumbrada a las cosas raras

**BELLA POV**

-Aquí lo que importa es cuidar de Bella, digo de ellas para que nada les pase- dijo Edward quien en verdad me estaba confundiendo pues estaba siendo demasiado protector conmigo

-Tendrán que estar cerca de nosotros siempre, Bella te vendrás a casa diario después de la escuela- dijo Alice

-Al igual que tú Mel- continuó Rose –no podemos dejarlas solas nunca y tomaremos medidas preventivas hasta en la escuela, ya vimos como es Victoria y no se detendrá ni ante la escuela- dijo Rose

No lo podía creer, Victoria había vuelto por mí. No me quería imaginar la manera en la que me iba a tratar si me capturaba aunque pensándolo bien ningún dolor sería más fuerte que el que siento ahora al ver a Edward, el amor de mi vida, con otra.

No quería morir pero vivir sabiendo que mi amor no es correspondido es como estar muerta en vida

Mel me dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda, sin duda había escuchado mis pensamientos y en verdad le agradecía su apoyo. No me importaba que a veces leyera mi mente, porque de ese modo me podía entender mejor.

-Tendrás que ir con Charlie y decirle que te quedarás hoy en nuestra casa- dijo Alice –Yo te acompaño-

-No, tengo que estar con Charlie, no lo dejaré solo, no en estas situaciones- le dije

-Yo me quedaré contigo- dijo de pronto Edward, lo cual me sorprendió bastante

-Creo que será mejor que Alice se quede con ella- dijo Mel, supongo que leyó su mente o algo así, o tal ves solo quería que yo no sufriera y no me hiciera ilusiones

-Si yo creo que eso es lo mejor- dijo Alice en respuesta

Edward emitió un gruñido y se fue a su cuarto. A veces me resultaba muy raro su comportamiento

-¿Y Tanya dónde está?- dije al darme cuenta que desde que llegué a la casa no había visto a Tanya por ningún lado

-Salió a cazar, al parecer le molestó que te fuéramos a buscar a la frontera y decidió salir a cazar sola- dijo Rose con un tono despectivo

-Pues la verdad parece que todo le molesta, nada le parece bien- dijo Mel quien sin duda sabía lo que Tanya pensaba

Regresamos a mi casa y al día siguiente al salir de casa para ir a la escuela, vi que Rose y Emmet traían su Jeep y que Mel estaba con ellos, nos subimos al auto y fuimos directo a la escuela.

**MEL POV**

Al entrar a clases, me di cuenta de que mi primera clase la tenía con Edward. No lo soportaba, había dañado demasiado a Bella y ahora se comportaba como si de verdad la amara a pesar de estar con Tanya.

Entré a clases e instantáneamente Edward me volteó a ver, supongo que para asegurarse de que habíamos llegado con bien, si yo llegaba bien, Bella también

Lo miré y le hice ver que no era por él por quién Bella y yo habíamos llegado con bien pues mientras él estaba con Tanya, Bella podía haber estado en peligro. Empecé a pensar todo esto de manera que Edward pudiera "escucharlo"

El me miró asombrado y con un poco de tristeza, lo cual yo no entendía

-_¿Porqué pones esa cara de tristeza?, yo ya no te creo que estés triste por Bella- pensé_

_-¡¿Qué?!, ¡cómo puede decir que no estoy triste por MI Bella!- pensó él_

_-¿qué cómo lo pienso?, pues fácil, ¡tú la abandonaste la dejaste muy mal, si eso no te puso triste, nada lo hará!- pensé o más bien grité –además ella ya NO es TU Bella ¿lo olvidas? Tú destruiste a Bella ya no puedes pensar en ella como tuya- pensé_

Jajaja esto empezaba a ser como una guerra de mentes, iba a ser divertido

–_Yo no la destruí ¿o sí?, solo fue para protegerla-pensó_-_Un momento, ¿cómo sabe lo que pienso?- pensó Edward, por fin dándose cuenta de que yo leía la mente_

_-Ups, veo que ya te diste cuenta de mi don, por fin- pensé respondiendo a su pregunta_

_-¿Tú?, ¡no puede ser!, ¿cómo?- pensó bastante desconcertado_

_-Calmate, ¿pensaste que sólo tú eras especia?, ¡Ja, por favor!- pensé yo desquiciándolo_

_-Necesitamos hablar para aclarar esto- pensó_

_-¡Sí señor!- pensé yo haciéndole burla_

El timbre sonó y salí del salón, pero como era de esperarse él ya había salido del salón y estaba esperándome

-Necesitamos hablar- dijo fríamente

-Ok, si tú lo dices- dije yo despreocupada, lo haría sufrir haciendo que leyera mi mente y que viera cuánto había hecho sufrir a Bella

-¿Tú puedes leer la mente?- preguntó más directamente de lo que yo esperaba

-Sip, y tú también pero yo me di cuenta de eso antes, jaja- dije y me reí ante su expresión, sin duda le gustaba ser el que sabía todo, y conmigo le había fallado

-Bueno, pues deja de leer mi mente, no tienes derecho- me dijo enojado

-¿yo no tengo derecho?, ¿quién es el que se mete en la mente de todos?- dije yo, ¡cómo se atrevía a decir eso si él mismo lo hacía! –además, para tu disgusto, yo si puedo leer la mente de Bella, yo si se lo que piensa- dije haciéndolo enfurecer

Él se dio la vuelta y se marchó

Transcurrió el día muy normal, fui a mis otras clases y a la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería, mi plan de hacer sentir mal a Edward empezó

-¡Hola Mel!- me dijo Rose, se acercó y me llevó directo a la "mesa Cullen", como yo la había llamado

-¡Hey!, ¿qué tal las clases?- le pregunté casualmente

-Pues igual que siempre…- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella había cursado los mismos años toda su vida de vampiro

Nos sentamos y en ese instante, Edward me volteó a ver con una mirada de esas que matan

_-¿Qué pasa, porqué esa cara?- pensé _

_-Por nada- fue lo único que contestó_

Llegó Bella y Tanya, obviamente enojada de tener que verla y estar con ella en el almuerzo, soltó un gruñido. Los ojos de Edward se posaron instantáneamente en Bella y la examinaron de pies a cabeza para ver si no le faltaba ninguna parte del cuerpo. Qué extraño

_-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pensé_

_-Que me queda…- respondió él_

_-¿Por qué la ves como si todavía te importara?-pregunté con curiosidad_

_-¡Pues porque todavía me importa!-respondió como si eso fuera obvio_

_-¡Claro que no!, si te importara nunca la hubieras abandonado, para empezar- dije frustrada_

_-Pero regresé y eso es lo que cuenta- así que yéndose por la tangente ehh…_

_-¡Pero regresaste con OTRA!-hice énfasis en "otra"_

_-Pero ahora estoy aquí para cuidarla-dijo como si eso fuera a arreglarlo_

_-¿Cuidarla?, lo único que estás haciendo es hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya sufría- _y pensé en Bella cuando él la dejó, en su expresión, en cómo se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de protegerse del dolor que llevaba dentro. Él claramente lo vio, pues puso una cara de dolor la cual me impresionó bastante. Parecía como si todavía amara a Bella

_-Y ahora ¿por qué pones esa cara de dolor?, ¡cómo si de verdad te doliera hacerla sufrir!- pensé yo_

_-¡Claro que me duele!, ¡Siempre me ha dolido!- respondió_

_-Pues entonces nunca la hubieras dejado como lo hiciste- _y de nuevo le mandé imágenes de Bella cuando parecía zombi gracias a él

_-¡O nunca hubieras regresado!, si no era para estar con ella, nunca hubieras vuelto- _solté ahora si enojada de que se siguiera burlando de Bella haciéndole creer que aún se preocupaba por ella

-¡_No entiendes nada, no conoces mis razones!- _respondió enojado y perturbado por las imágenes que yo le había mandado y salió corriendo del comedor.

Yo me volteé a ver cómo salía de la cafetería y seguí mandando imágenes de Bella, de una Bella total y completamente destruida a causa de su partida

Me paré y salí corriendo para alcanzarlo y que no se librara de todo lo que tenía que saber, tal vez no le gustaba pero eso era en realidad por lo que Bella había pasado. Lo alcancé, lo tomé de un brazo y lo obligué a que me viera

-¡Tienes que saber todo lo que hiciste sufrir a Bella mientras tú estabas muy a gusto con Tanya!- dije

-Tú no sabes nada y yo no tengo que soportar todas esas imágenes- dijo

-Ah… claro, Bella si tenía que sufrir por lo que le hiciste pero tú no puedes ver cuánto daño le hiciste verdad- dije muy enojada

-Relaciones rotas hay por todos lados- escupió

-Pues si, pero generalmente, le explican a la pareja porque terminan con esa relación, y tú lo único que hiciste fue decirle que de la noche a la mañana ya no la querías y te largaste- contesté – Y aparte de eso, llegas con otra y le haces pensar que todavía te importa ella-

-Todo lo hice por su bien, y lo que hago ahora también es por su bien- dijo con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Yo ya no sabía lo que en realidad pasaba, el actuaba de una forma pero al parecer lo que sentía era una cosa muy distinta

-Bella no merece tanto dolor, lo que estás haciendo no es protegerla sino dañándola más. Si este es tu plan para cuidarla, olvídalo, no está funcionando- le dije algo más calmada pues tal ves él en verdad trataba de protegerla pero la manera en que lo hacía no era la correcta

Él lo único que hizo fue soltar un bufido y poner los ojos en blanco. Me desesperé

-Ella piensa que no te merece pero la realidad es que TÚ eres el que no la merece- le dije y me fui corriendo

**EDWARD POV**

En el momento en el que la vi partir, yo me fui directo a mi coche para poder pensar un rato sin ser molestado. Tenía que analizar todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Para empezar, me enteré de que Melinda podía leer la mente y que también podía leer la de Bella, lo que me confundió porque según yo Bella tenía un escudo muy poderoso y que ni siquiera Aro había podido traspasar. No entiendo como Melinda, una humana puede hacerlo. Me gustaría mucho saber qué es lo que piensa MI Bella, cómo será poder leer su mente. Por ese lado envidio a Mel

Prendí el estéreo y escuché instantáneamente "Claro de luna", la primera canción que escuché con Bella, la canción de MI Bella y mía, NUESTRA canción. Porque seguía siendo MI Bella ¿no?

Por otro lado, no puedo creer que yo le hice tanto daño a Bella, yo no quería, yo solo trataba de protegerla de todo lo que le pudiera pasar si estaba conmigo, yo nunca pensé que ella se fuera a poner de esa manera, parecía zombi, no era la Bella que yo conocí. Debí haber vuelto para cuidarla sin Tanya, lo único que estoy logrando es dañarla más. No lo puedo soportar.

Había pasado todo el día en el estacionamiento. Sabía que a los maestros no les molestaría mucho pues sabían que yo iba a pasar los exámenes excelentemente. Estaba esperando a que mi familia saliera cuando LA vi, MI Bella estaba saliendo por la puerta principal de la mano del imbécil de Newton. No pude evitarlo, salí de mi coche y me dirigí directo hacia ellos, no podía permitir que todo esto pasara.

-Bella- dije acercándola a mí y alejándola de los infames brazos de Newton -¿nos vamos?-

La cara de Bella asomaba confusión y yo decidí llevármela en ese preciso instante

-Perdona, Cullen, pero Bella y yo vamos a ir hoy juntos a tomar un café- dijo ese Newton con aire de prepotencia –y me parece que se nos hace tarde ¿no, amor?- dijo. Espera "¡AMOR!", ¿por qué demonios le decía "amor" a MI Bella?

-¿Amor?- dije confundido -¿Bella y tú son… novios?, no van a ir juntos a ningún lado- dije al fin, decidido a no dejarlos ir juntos

-Si, AMOR, y me parece que a ti ya NO te incumbe si Bella y yo andamos, pero para que ya no tengas curiosidad, SI, ANDAMOS y SI, vamos a ir a tomarnos un café JUNTOS, te guste o no.- puntualizó Newton

-Lo lamento Mike, creo que se me olvidó que tenía un pendiente con ALICE y debo ir con ella, pero nos vemos mañana, te quiero- dijo Bella y se despidió de Mike con un suave beso en los labios

No sé como lo haría, pero mataría a Newton

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**que les parecio???**

**espero que les haya gustado!**

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!! :)**

**me ponen muy feliz!!! =)**

**bno el siguiente capi lo subo luego, espero no tardarme tanto**

**los kiero!**

**comenten, coomenten, cooomenten!!!**

**jajaja**


	12. Chapter12:Descubrimientos y sufrimientos

**Hola!!!**

**jaja mil perdones por no haber subido el capitulo**

**esque sucedieron muchas cosas(tuve algunos problemitas y mi internet murio) pero bueno aqui está**

**Espero que les guste, es el capi mas largo que he escrito :S**

**pero espero les guste**

**muchas gracias por apoyarme y por favor sigan leyendo**

**Disfrutenlo**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 12: DESCUBRIMIENTOS Y SUFRIMIENTOS

**BELLA POV**

Esto en verdad me confunde. Yo ya no quiero sufrir, estoy tratando de hacer una nueva vida, de olvidarme de él, pero cada vez que lo intento, él aparece y me confunde y me hace sufrir más.

La manera en que reaccionó al verme con Mike, tal ves sí me quiere "_no seas tonta Bella, él ya está con Tanya y no te quiere más a ti"_ me dijo esa vocecita de mi cabeza que siempre me bajaba de mis nubes

-Vámonos a casa- dijo Edward con un tono demandante

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunté tajante

-Qué importa dónde esté Alice, nos vamos- gruñó

-No, yo dije que tenía un pendiente con Alice, así que iré con ella- dije

-Pues el pendiente que tenías era ir a casa así que VÁMONOS- dijo

-No, si ese era el pendiente, iré con ALICE, con permiso- dije echándome a correr hacia Alice y como de costumbre tropecé con una pequeña piedra y casi caigo al suelo pero unas tersas manos me tomaron por la cintura y me levantaron

-Te dije que era mejor que nos fuéramos- dijo Edward en el momento en que yo ya estaba de pie y mis ojos se encontraron con esos perfectos y hermosos ojos color miel. Al verlos me quedé helada, recordé todos los momentos en los que esos ojos me pertenecían, cuando esa boca correspondía a mis besos, cuando él todavía me quería. Las lágrimas asomaron y estaban a punto de salir cuando Edward me enderezó y se percató de lo que mis ojos expresaban: una terrible tristeza

-Vámonos Bella, es mejor que lleguemos pronto a casa- dijo ahora con amabilidad y cuidado. Me rendí y me dirigí hasta el flamante volvo plateado en el que tanto tiempo había viajado. Edward me abrió la puerta del copiloto, me senté, él se subió y empezó a manejar. La melodía que sonaba en el estéreo era una muy especial, era _nuestra_ canción: "Clare de Lune". Mis lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo, pero reprimí las ganas de llorar al ver que él se ponía tenso ante esta canción y la detenía. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa

Al llegar, Alice ya me esperaba, me bajo del volvo y oí que Edward gruñía por lo bajo, aunque tal ves solo lo imaginé.

-¿Andas con Mike?- preguntó Emmet antes siquiera de saludarme -¡cómo puedes andar con él!, si te lastima lo mato- dijo en tono posesivo, estaba tan contenta de que Em me siguiera tratando como a su hermana que no pude reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo

-Em… no… respiro- dije cuando me abrazó con demasiada fuerza

-Perdona, Carlisle me llamó y tuve que venir de prisa y como no había nadie más, le dije a Edward que te trajera- dijo Alice, sin duda avergonzada y disgustada de que le hubiera pedido a Edward que me trajera. Al fin y al cabo, a Alice no le gustaba que Edward me hiciera sufrir

-¿y porqué le tuviste que pedir eso a Edward?- dijo Tanya bastante disgustada -¡¿Porqué no le pediste a Emmet que fuera a recogerla?!-

-Mira Tanya, tú mejor no hables, esto no es asunto tuyo, en cuanto supiste que yo tenía que venir decidiste venir conmigo, ¿porqué? No sé, así que mejor guardate tus comentarios. Además bien sabías que Jazz tenía que venir conmigo y que Rose y Emmet regresaron por Mel al saber del peligro. No había quien más recogiera a Bella- dijo Alice, sin duda enfurecida pero de repente, se sintió una enorme ola de calma la cual sin duda provenía de Jazz, cómo se lo agradecí.

Mel, Rose y Emmet entraron por la puerta, pero al parecer algo iba muy muy mal pues Rose se mostraba de manera bastante posesiva con Melinda, la pobre no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, ni yo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, por qué tanta prisa y emergencia?- pregunté imaginándome la respuesta. Estaba en lo correcto

-Victoria está más cerca que nunca, y…- se detuvo Alice –me temo que viene directamente por ti, Bella

En ese instante se me heló la sangre, sabía que Victoria había regresado pero ahora que la tenía de verdad cerca, la piel se me ponía de gallina, no sabía que iba a pasar conmigo

-Bella, desde ahora te quedarás con nosotros todos los días- dijo Alice más como una orden que como una sugerencia

Tanya gruñó demasiado fuerte y Rose instantáneamente la fulminó con la mirada

-Te parezca o no, Bella se queda con nosotros- dijo rotundamente Rose

-Además, Edward pidió que la cuidáramos para que no le pasara nada mientras Victoria estaba suelta- dijo Alice

-Pero eso no es justo, ella solo está aquí porque Edward se siente culpable de que Victoria esté tras ella, no porque en realidad la quiera aquí- dijo Tanya a la defensiva

En ese momento me di cuenta de todo, Edward lo único que sentía por mí era culpa, no me quería ni un poco y estaba muy bien ahora con Tanya. Por mas que me doliera lo tenía que olvidar.

Mel me vio y me dio apoyo moral mediante su mirada, la cual también fulminó a Tanya y a Edward. Discutieron que Mel también corría riesgos y decidieron que ella también se quedaría en la casa de los Cullen

Subimos a la habitación de huéspedes, en donde nos íbamos a quedar Mel y yo

-Edward no me quiere, fui una tonta al pensar que aún tenía posibilidades con él- dije

-Bella, necesitas hablar con Edward, no se vale que te dañe tanto. Habla con él y dile lo que piensas y lo que sientes, de ese modo tú sabrás si en verdad debes olvidarlo o si su relación debe continuar- me dijo Mel

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, antes de irme a la cama iría a hablar con él y decidiría de una vez por todas lo que iba a hacer, lo que iba a pasar entre nosotros dos. Caminé hacia su puerta con gran lentitud y casi aguantando la respiración, le pedí a Mel que me acompañara para darme ánimos. Ella aceptó ir conmigo pero solo hasta la puerta, después tendría que hablar con él por mí misma. Toqué a la puerta y esta instantáneamente se abrió, no estaba cerrada en realidad y descubrí a Edward con Tanya. En ese momento casi me desmayo, Edward besaba a Tanya de una manera en la que nunca me había besado a mí, le acariciaba la espalda y la atraía hacia él, susurraba su nombre entre besos y abrazos, ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia.

-Te amo- era lo único que le decía. Él la amaba, se lo estaba diciendo en ese instante

Qué tonta fui, él no me quería y ya me había olvidado, debía entenderlo ahora estaba con… Tanya. Al parecer Mel pensó algo inadecuado porque Edward voleó a ver pero la verdad es que en ese momento yo me deje caer, recuerdo que unas frías y suaves manos me sujetaban pero no eran las de Edward eran las de mi hermano, las de Emmet.

**JAKE POV**

Fui a visitar a Embry, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho eso a Melinda, ella era una estupenda chica y según yo Embry había improntado con Mel. Tenía que hablar con él.

-¡Hey Jake!- me dijo Embry al verme acercarme a su casa, como me lo imaginé estaba con Lily, la pequeña niña por la que había cambiado a Mel.

-Embry- dije en tono de saludo –necesitamos hablar- dije y me miro muy serio, dejo a Lily y se metió a su casa para que pudiéramos hablar.

Nos sentamos en el sofá de su casa, él evitaba mi mirada, yo estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Embry, mírame!- le dije, ya había explotado. El me miro y no supo qué hacer -¿porqué abandonaste a Mel? ¡Habías imprimado con ella!, ¿qué paso?- dije, ya estaba fuera de mis casillas

-Yo… yo… es que… yo no había imprimado con Mel- dijo, vi sinceridad en sus ojos y me sorprendí, yo en verdad pensaba que había imprimado con ella pero no entendía ahora

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, pero si se veían tan enamorados ¿cómo es posible?- dije atónito

-Es que yo la quería mucho, la amaba pero no había sentido antes el efecto de la impronta, yo la quería mucho pero al conocer a Lily todo fue diferente, en seguida sentí el efecto y supe que no podría vivir sin ella, no quería lastimar a Melinda pero es que no podía verla a la cara, no podía- dijo y casi se pone a llorar, era obvio que su intención no era lastimar a Mel y que estaba arrepentido

Ahora sabía la verdad, Embry no quería lastimar a Mel y ella tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber que no fue culpa de Embry y que él está arrepentido. Rayos, descubrí la verdad y yo fui el que mal entendió todo, yo fui el que pensó que Embry había improntado. Me dolió que hubiera lastimado a Mel, hay algo en ella que me llama la atención, pero no quiero lastimarla yo. Creo que me estoy enamorando.

**MELINDA POV**

"_¿Qué te sucede?" _pensé para que Edward pudiera escucharlo, sus ojos estaban llenos de incredulidad, angustia y vergüenza._ "ella trataba de aclarar las cosas, si no la quieres se lo hubieras dicho desde un principio" _pensé definitivamente molesta pues había hecho sufrir mucho a Bella cuando se fue y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo haciendo que mi amiga se desplomara en el agujero negro del que tanto trabajo me había costado sacarla, aunque fuera un poco.

Estaba tan ocupada en mandarle pensamientos a Edward que apenas me di cuenta de que Bella se estaba desmayando

-¡Bella!- grité. Emmet debió escuchar mi grito porque llegó muy rápido, atrapó a Bella y la llevó al cuarto. Yo fui más rápida que Edward quien se encontraba en estado de shock, porqué, no lo sé, pero le cerré la puerta en la nariz cuando intentó salir en busca de Emmet y Bella.

_¿Qué le pasa, porqué sigue a la estúpida humana? _Escuché que Tanya pensaba pero al parecer Edward estaba shokeado y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que su noviecita estaba pensando. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que podía abrir la puerta de un tirón e ir más rápido que yo a ver a Bella. Aprovechando esta ventaja, corrí hacia el cuarto en el que Bella y yo nos dormíamos y me di cuenta de que Rose estaba tranquilizando a Emmet, aunque Jasper también estaba haciendo su parte pues una ola de calma rondaba la habitación. Corrí a ver a Bella

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Rose pues al parecer Emmet no había dicho nada más que "voy a matar a ese estúpido que tengo como hermano"

-Bella fue a hablar con Edward, quería aclarar las cosas, saber que era lo que pasaba, que la dejara en paz si ya no la quería y que se fuera, que si el problema era Victoria que no se preocupara, que tenía a la manada protegiéndola, pero…- dije odiando lo que Edward le hacía a Bella

-¿Pero?-

-Pero encontró a Edward un tanto indispuesto con su _noviecita_, Bella no lo soportó y luego se desmayó-

Alice me vio con tristeza, sin duda había visto esto venir y se sentía culpable por no haberlo detenido a tiempo. Jasper trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse para que las olas de calma siguieran pero por lo que estaba pensando, él quería tanto como nosotros ir y golpear a Edward. Rose estaba sumamente molesta pero abrazaba a Emmet para que éste no saliera corriendo por Edward. Bella estaba en la cama, su rostro, a pesar de estar inconsciente, mostraba dolor. En cuanto a mí, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, con los pensamientos de todos no podía concentrarme y tratar de relajarme, estaba dolida por lo de Embry, enojada por Edward, molesta por que Tanya le tomaba el pelo a todo el mundo en esa casa y desesperada por no poder hacer nada. Las olas de calma no me servían de nada y Jasper empezaba a notarlo porque me empezó a rogar mentalmente por que tratara de relajarme y hacerle esto más fácil.

Salí de la casa, me subí a mi coche y fui directo hacia La Push, sabía que Embry no me prestaría atención pero rogué porque Jake me consolara.

-Melinda, ¿pero qué te pasó?- preguntó Jake al verme llegar en mi coche, él venía caminando por lo que supuse que no había estado en casa y que tal vez había tenido una junta con los demás hombres lobo respecto a la proximidad de Victoria

-Jake, necesito de tu ayuda, ya no puedo más- le dije entre lágrimas

**JAKE POV**

Vi a Melinda llegar en su coche, me vio, se estacionó frente a mi casa y vi que se bajaba, llovía y no supe si eran lágrimas o lluvia lo que caía sobre su cara. La saludé y le pregunté que sucedía pues no se veía nada bien, cuando me contestó me di cuenta de que no era la lluvia la que caía por su hermoso rostro, que en realidad estaba llorando

-Pasa Mel- corrí hacia ella, la cubrí con mi chamarra, al fin y al cabo yo no tenía frío, ella me abrazó y yo respondí abrazándola aún más fuerte, ella me necesitaba y yo no podía negar que me gustaba su presencia, entramos en la casa, ella se sentó junto a mí

-¿Qué pasa Mel?- pregunté angustiado

-Ya no puedo más, leo la mente de todos, Tanya le esta viendo la cara a todos los Cullen, en especial a Edward, quien por cierto le hace daño a Bella al estar con esa bruja, todos tratan de calmarme pero yo ya no puedo, por otro lado está Embry, no lo puedo superar, yo pensé que él estaría conmigo para siempre, como tú me lo habías dicho pero me cambió, ¡y por una niña de 2 años!, y para colmo Victoria también va tras de mí por el simple hecho de que soy amiga de Bella y de que creo que ya se dio cuenta que siempre estoy con ella, me ve como un aperitivo de entrada-

Se soltó a llorar, me conmovió, yo pensaba que amaba a Bella pero lo que sentía por Melinda era muy diferente, ella me necesitaba y al estar con ella me sentía completo. La abracé y deje que se desahogara por un buen rato pensando cómo le iba a decir que yo le había dicho que Embry había imprimado con ella porque eso era lo que yo había pensado pero que en realidad Embry sólo había sentido un afecto muy grande hacia ella y que improntó, pero no con ella y no a propósito, era algo natural que tenía que pasar a nosotros, a los hombres lobo

Terminó de llorar y decidí que era el momento de decirle la verdad, le conté todo, ella me miró con confusión, tristeza y decepción. Yo la quería y apenas me estaba dando cuenta de lo importante que era para mí que Mel confiara en mí, que me perdonara por haberle dicho algo que no era y por lo cual después sufrió mucho. Me sentía terrible por verla tan triste

-Oh… así que nunca sintió esa atracción que se suponía que sentían al improntar- dijo, era más una afirmación que una pregunta

Al parecer el descubrimiento de esto, la hizo sentir mejor

-Ahora entiendo porque me dejó, no fue su culpa, me duele pero era algo que tenía que pasar y en dado caso fue mi culpa por haber aceptado estar con él sabiendo que me podría dejar de un momento a otro- dijo un poco mas relajada –Gracias-

-¿Pero por qué, si yo lo único que hice fue hacerte ilusiones sin estar seguro de lo que decía?-

-No fue tu culpa, como tú dijiste, no sabías que era lo que Embry sentía, además siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesité, me has consolado siempre y te lo agradezco muchísimo-

Me moría de ganas por besar a Mel, no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, simplemente sentía que la quería con todo mi corazón

**BELLA POV**

Sabía que estaba en la cama, lo último que sentí fue que unos brazos me tomaron y me llevaron a una habitación. Ahora estaba acostada, podía sentir las olas de calma que sin duda provenían de Jazz. Escuchaba que Mel entraba en la habitación y contaba a todos lo que había pasado. Los últimos momentos que había visto, vinieron a mi mente, yo lista para aclarar las cosas, Mel brindándome apoyo incondicional, yo abriendo la puerta, un hermoso ángel, una hermosa estatua de Miguel Ángel estaba acariciando a Tanya, mis ojos encontraron una escena que me destrozó el alma, si es que aún tenía alma, Edward estaba con Tanya. Eso había bastado para saber que él ya no me quería, que él solo se sentía culpable y que yo era una carga más para él. Yo desplomándome, unos enormes, fuertes y fríos brazos tomándome y llevándome hasta la habitación. Después de estos momentos de recordar, me sumergí en un abismo negro del cual Melinda tanto tiempo había tratado de sacarme, no había salido del todo pero ahora regresaba. Mil imágenes venían a mi cabeza, el día en que conocí a Edward en clase de Biología, la primera noche que soñé con él, nuestro prado, su casa, mi nana, mi cumpleaños, su despedida, mi sufrimiento, Jake, hombres lobo, la llegada de Melinda, mi salida del hoyo en el que me encontraba, el regreso de Edward, su beso con Tanya, el abrazo de Alice, la comida con los Cullen y Mel, la noche en su casa, Mike como mi novio, Embry y Mel, su rompimiento, Victoria, Edward protegiéndome, yo abriendo esa puerta, Edward y Tanya juntos. Estas últimas imágenes me rompieron el corazón, no quería despertar, escuchaba a Carlisle decir que me encontraba en un estado de shock del que solo podría salir cuando yo me lo propusiera. Yo no quería despertar, me iba a hacer mucho daño regresar a la realidad, en donde mi Edward ya no era mi Edward, en donde ya no tenía razón por la cual vivir, pues esa razón era mi Edward y ahora ya no existía, ya no me pertenecía, nunca lo hizo, nunca me quiso. Lloré, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pudieron ser minutos, horas, días o incluso semanas, pero yo no quería salir del abismo en el que me encontraba, mis ojos ahora ya no soltaban lágrimas, se habían secado. Escuché que alguien entraba a la habitación, a pesar de estar en estado de semiinconsciencia, podía distinguir a veces lo que me rodeaba, lo que en verdad me rodeaba. Era Esme, sollozaba y yo sabía que no lloraba porque no le salían lágrimas.

-Bella, cariño, por favor despierta, te necesitamos, sabes que eres como la hija humana que nunca tuve, te quiero. Charlie está muy preocupado por ti, Carlisle y yo le dijimos que estabas en un estado de shock y que era mejor tenerte aquí y no moverte, él viene a diario a verte. No puedes dejar a tu padre solo. Todos te extrañamos mucho, Edward ha estado muy preocupado por ti. ¡Bella por favor despierta!- me dijo

Tiempo después alguien más entró. Yo había estado pensando en lo que había escuchado decir a Esme, Edward no podía estar preocupado por mí, y si lo estaba era solo porque sentía que yo era su responsabilidad, se sentía culpable, yo era una carga más para él

-Bella- escuché que una voz me decía, llorando. Llorando, era Melinda, de entre todas las voces que había escuchado nunca la había escuchado a ella

-Bella, despierta, lamento no haber venido antes, Carlisle dice que me estaba evadiendo, y la verdad es que lo estaba haciendo, no quería entender que te encontrabas en un mal estado, soy tu amiga, te necesito y no se que hacer, Carlisle dice que si te hablamos es más fácil que despiertes pero ya han pasado 2 semanas y tú no despiertas, yo no he querido venir porque me daba miedo que al venir no pudiera hacer nada, pero ahora veo que si no lo intento podría ser peor. He encontrado refugio en Jake, él me entiende y no ha podido venir porque está ocupado vigilando a Victoria-

Al escuchar ese nombre, me llené de escalofríos, ella aún estaba aquí, habían pasado 2 semanas y ella seguía esperando a matarme

-Jake se ha portado muy bien conmigo pero los dos te extrañamos mucho, por favor regresa de ese hoyo en el que te encuentras, sé que regresaste al abismo en el que estabas cuando yo te conocí. Yo te extraño, por favor regresa, nos haces falta a todos. Yo te necesito, eres mi amiga, mi hermana, Jake te extraña mucho y está muy preocupado por ti, Charlie no ha dejado de llorar, actúa como un zombi, te necesita, Carlisle y Esme te extrañan también, para ellos eres como una hija, Alice está desesperada, no sabe que va a pasar pues dice que tú aún no tomas una decisión, no ve nada en tu futuro y eso la tiene muy triste, angustiada y desesperada, Jazz ha tratado de calmarla pero es muy difícil para él pues también le duele lo que te está pasando, han ido a la escuela para distraerse un poco pero ayer Jazz decidió irse solo, sin Alice, no dijo a dónde, yo me acabo de enterar, él no aguanta más, todos aquí están sufriendo y con su sufrimiento y el de él mismo no pudo suportar más. Rose y Emmet están sufriendo mucho, eres la hermanita pequeña de Emmet y él no soporta verte en este estado, Rose ha llorado, si es que se le puede llamar llorar a esos sollozos sin lágrimas. Ang, Jess, Mike, todos en la escuela te extrañan y quieren que vuelvas, no vienen pues Carlisle me dijo que era mejor que no vinieran muchos humanos a verte pues su secreto peligraría. Edward está muy raro, bloqueó sus pensamientos cuando llegué, no ha ido a la escuela, parecía triste, creo que también te extraña. Por favor vuelve, todos te necesitamos, eres más que una amiga para mí. Despierta- concluyó. Al parecer muchos estaban sufriendo y por mi culpa, tenía que despertar para decirles que no se preocuparan pero no quería, en el estado en el que me encontraba, podía recordar solo los momentos lindos que pase con Edward, no tenía que ver la realidad, no tenía que ver cómo le demostraba su amor a Tanya. Tanya… Mel no la había mencionado. A decir verdad extrañaba a Mel, Alice, Jake, Charlie, a todos. Tenía que despertar

-Bueno- dijo Mel rompiendo a llorar de nuevo –veo que tenía razón, venir no sirvió de nada, y-yo pensé q-que tal vez despertarías- rompió a llorar de nuevo, me abrazó y una de sus lágrimas cayó sobre mi cara. Ella me necesitaba, y yo la extrañaba, regresaría por ella, por la gente a la que quiero… excepto por… Edward

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que Mel se aproximaba a la puerta

-Se te olvidó mencionar a Tanya- dije con un hilo de voz

Se giró y su rostro se iluminó al verme sentada, despierta en la cama. Corrió y me abrazó

-¡Bella!- gritó llena de alegría y escuché que unos pasos veloces venían a mi habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Que tal??**

**les gusto??**

**ps si les gusto dejen reviews!!! por favor **

**comenten, asi se si de verdad les gusta!!**

**bno **

**luego nos leemos!**

**chao!**


	13. Chapter 13:mas descubrinota de autora

**hola!!**

**se que me tarde mucho en subir el capi pero no se desesperen y no me abandonen prfavor!!!**

**les agradezco sus hermosos comments!!!**

**me animan a seguir escribiendo!!**

**les dejo este capi espero les guste!!**

**NOTA: HOLA DE NUEVO, HE TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON REVIEWS QUE ME HAN HECHO SENTIR MUY MAL... COMO YA SABEN, YO ME INSPIRE Y BASE EN "UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE" DE AZUELA-CULLEN, UNA FANTASTICA ESCRITORA, Y ELLA LO SABE PUES YO LE PUSE EN UN REVIEW QUE ME HABIA BASADO EN SU HISTORIA, Y TODOS UDS. TAMBN PUES LO ACLARE AL INICIO DE MI FIC. ME HAN LLEGADO REVIEWS DICIENDOME QUE TENGO HASTA LOS MISMOS DIALOGOS DE "UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE", LO CUAL NO ES CIERTO. SI ME BASE EN ESE FIC PERO JAMAS COPIARIA LOS DIALOGOS, DESDE QUE AZUELA TERMINO SU FIC NO HE VUELTO A ABRIR ESA HISTORIA Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE YO ESTOY SACANDO DE MI CABEZA TODA LA TRAMA Y TIENE MUCHAS DIFERENCIAS. SI, ENCONTRARAN SIMILITUDES COMO LA RELACION TANYA-EDWARD PERO TODO LO DEMAS ES DIFERENTE(SEGUN YO)Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE JAMAS HARIA ALGO COMO COPIAR OTRO FIC, ES DECIR, PARA QUE HARIA ESO, NO CREO QUE A NADIE LE GUSTE LEER DOS HISTORIAS IGUALES..., YO NO LO HARIA ENTONCES AGRADECERIA QUE TERMINARAN DE LEER MI FIC (CUANDO LO ACABE DE SUBIR) Y DESPUES JUZGUEN SI ES IDENTICO.**

**AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE ME APOYAN Y LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS. LA VERDAD ME AYUDAN MUCHO CON SUS REVIEWS Y LES PIDO QUE CONFIEN EN MI Y Q SIGAN MI HISTOIRA PARA QUE SE DEN CUENTA DE KE MI FIC VA POR RUMBOS DISTINTOS. A TODOS UDS ¡GRACIAS!! LOS KIERO!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPÍTULO 13: MAS DESCUBRIMIENTOS E INICIAR DE CERO

**BELLA POV**

En un segundo, 5 vampiros, 1 hombre lobo, mi papá y Mel estaban en mi habitación. Todos me rodearon y se turnaron para abrazarme. Primero llegaron Esme y Carlisle quien me revisó para ver que estuviera bien. Después pasó Alice, me abrazó y mando un mensaje a Jazz para que regresara a casa. Rose y Emmet la siguieron, Emmet se puso a sollozar y me abrazó tan fuerte que casi no pude respirar. Charlie, quien no había podido pasar entre todos los vampiros me abrazó después

-Te extrañé Bells, regresaré a casa para que tu cuarto esté ordenado y puedas regresar a casa y te sientas a gusto- me dijo y en verdad se lo agradecí

de Emmet, lloró y me dijo que me había extrañado mucho. Jake corrió, me abrazó y me regañó por haber estado tanto tiempo en ese estado. La verdad es que me daba mucho gusto ver que todos estaban ahí para apoyarme, pero faltaba una persona muy importante, un ángel, Edward. Mire interrogativa a Mel quien me explicó después que Emmet no había permitido que Edward subiera pues no quería que yo me pusiera mal otra vez.

-¿Y Tanya?- pregunté a Mel simulando que no importaba mucho

-Hmm… pues salió a cazar, al menos eso es lo que me dijeron cuando llegué- explicó pero parecía como si me ocultara algo

**MEL POV**

Cuando escuché que Bella me hablaba pensé que estaba alucinando, me volteé para ver que fuera cierto y la vi sentada en la cama, en ese momento la cara se me iluminó, grité y después la abracé, todos subieron, todos menos Edward quien había sido detenido por Emmet. Nos dejaron a Bella y a mí a solas un momento para platicar

-¿Y Tanya?- preguntó fingiendo que no la lastimaba

-Hmm… pues salió a cazar, al menos eso es lo que me dijeron cuando llegué- le dije y era verdad, eso me había dicho Edward pero había leído en la mente de Rose que la bruja esa se había ido a casa con los Denalli porque se había enojado con Edward por estar tan preocupado por Bella pero yo no la quería ilusionar así que decidí decirle lo que a mí me dijeron.

- Pero dime ¿por qué nos abandonaste tanto tiempo?- dije cambiando de tema

-Mmm… es que… los vi…- fue lo que alcanzó a decir porque en ese instante se soltó a llorar.

-No debí haber preguntado eso, lo lamento- dije abrazándola

-No te preocupes, pero la verdad es que prefería quedarme en donde estaba, ahí no sufría tanto. Pero por otro lado hacía sufrir a la gente que en verdad me quiere.- dijo y supe que al decir "en verdad" se refería a que Edward no la quería. Yo ya no estaba segura de nada, él actuaba muy raro pero yo ya no quería ilusionar a Bella.

-Pero ahora ya estás con nosotros y nunca te dejaremos ir de nuevo. Nos asustaste mucho, nunca pensé que fueras a caer en un estado como ese. Te prometo que te cuidaré y trataré de alejarte de él lo más posible- le dije con toda la seguridad del mundo pues no quería que mi amiga cayera en un estado como ese de nuevo

-Gracias- dijo

Alguien tocó en la puerta, al voltearme me di cuenta de que el que estaba parado ahí era Edward, Bella se puso tensa pero me pidió mentalmente que la dejara a solas con él. Yo me fui, muy a mi pesar, no quería que la lastimara más.

**BELLA POV**

Alcé la vista y ahí estaba, un hermoso ángel, una maravillosa escultura de Miguel Ángel, Edward.

Le pedí a Mel, mentalmente que nos dejara a solas a Edward y a mí. Había decidido empezar de nuevo y para eso necesitaba hablar con Edward, él no me quería y aunque eso me doliera, si Tanya lo hacía feliz, lo dejaría marchar.

-Bella… yo…-comenzó Edward. Sabía que iba a ser difícil pero solo escuchar su suave voz y saber que me tendría que alejar de ella, me rompía el corazón en mil cachitos. Tenía que tranquilizarme, cuando regresara a casa podría llorar todo lo que quisiera pero ahora era momento de aclarar y comenzar de nuevo.

-Edward- dije con el tono de voz más frío que me pudo salir –sé que yo soy solo una responsabilidad más para ti, que tú lo único que esperas es acabar con Victoria- _o bien que ella acabe conmigo_ pensé –para poder librarte de mí e irte con Tanya.-

-Bella… no…yo…- balbuceó, lo que no era normal en él pues siempre hablaba claro.

-Pues quiero que sepas- le corté –que no es necesario, tengo a toda la manada protegiéndome y ellos se harán cargo de mí en el caso de que Victoria intente dañarme. Tú te puedes ir tranquilo con Tanya a dónde quieran, por mí no te preocupes- terminé

-Bella yo no quiero irme de Forks- dijo Edward. Ahora resulta que me quiere hacer sufrir más. Está bien trataré todo lo posible para que no me dañe

-Bien, tú te quieres quedar y la verdad yo no quiero dejar solo a Charlie, lo mejor será que yo me aleje de ti, ya no vendré a tu casa y la manada se hará cargo de mí- dije y mis lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir pero logré controlarlas. Si él era feliz yo tenía que dejarlo ir.

-Pero, Bella- dijo Edward y me miró como si en verdad le importara. _No seas tonta Bella, él no te quiere, recuerda lo que viste_ me dijo la vocecita de mi cabeza y las imágenes de mi ángel con esa bruja me vinieron a la mente. Quería llorar pero con eso solo lograría que Edward se sintiera mal y estuviera conmigo por lástima.

-No Edward, no hay peros ahora, tú ya tienes una vida ahora yo empezaré una, aunque me duela, tengo que dejarte ir y tratar de olvidarte- le dije, me paré y me dirigí a la puerta

-¡Bella espera!- gritó pero yo ya había salido del cuarto

Alice me veía con cara de tristeza, sin duda había visto mis decisiones y no le gustaban pero esa decisión de alejarme de Edward incluía alejarme de todos los Cullen

-¡Noooo!- gritó Alice, me abrazó y me pidió que no hiciera eso

-Por favor Bella, ya no te traeré aquí, no te trataré como mi modelo, no permitiré que se te acerque, pero no nos hagas esto- dijo Alice sollozando sin lágrimas

-¿Qué, a qué te refieres Alice?- soltó Emmet quien sin duda ya intuía que algo andaba mal

-Bella se va a alejar de todos nosotros, para alejarse de _él_- explicó Alice

En ese momento llegó Tanya, entró por la puerta y cuando me vio me vio con una cara de odio que me decía que podría matarme en ese instante de buena gana.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- gritó Rose a Edward, yo no lo había visto hasta que ella gritó, nunca la había visto así con Edward y menos si se trataba de defenderme

-¡Déjalo en paz!, no tiene la culpa de que esta _niñita_ haya quedado en coma, es una sufrida y no acepta que yo gané, que ella ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí, si no fuera por la culpa que siente Edward, ella no estaría aquí y nosotros tampoco- dijo Tanya en "defensa" de Edward

-¡Tu cállate, perra despiadada!, tú eres la que no tiene nada que hacer aquí, tú te largaste al ver que mi hermano se preocupaba por Bella, ahora no eres parte de la familia, nunca lo fuiste, el único amor de mi hermano fue Bella y siempre lo será, nadie te quiere aquí, así que mejor ahórrate tus comentarios que tú aquí no tienes opinión- le dijo Rose a Tanya, puede parecer extraño que yo sienta esto pero en verdad me gustó que le gritara, que la insultara y que la hiciera menos, ella me había robado el amor de Edward y a pesar de las palabras de Rose, yo sabía que Edward ahora amaba a Tanya y que a mí ya me había olvidado. Edward por su parte solo dirigió la mirada hacia mí, la mía estaba cargada de odio, y él la apartó rápidamente dirigiéndola hacia Tanya, fue, la tomó de la mano e hizo ademán de salir pero en ese momento Jazz había entrado y estaba parado en el arco de la puerta y les impidió el paso. Me vio y salió disparado hacia mí, me abrazó

-¡Hermanita!, cuánto me alegra que ya estés bien, nos tenías preocupados-

Melinda pareció escuchar los pensamientos de Alice, Rose y Emmet de coraje hacia Edward y hacia Tanya por lo que se apartó de ellos y movió la cabeza para que se acercaran y después todo sucedió muy rápido

Se escuchó un estruendo, Rosalie le había dado un puñetazo a Tanya sin que ésta se lo esperara.

Otro estruendo, Alice estaba encima de Tanya pegándole mientras que Mel, supongo, pensaba cosas malas para que Edward las escuchara o viera porque la cara de Edward expresaba dolor y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Melinda

-¡Jasper!- gritó Carlisle y acto seguido una ola de tranquilidad llenó la habitación, Alice y Rose dejaron de golpear a Tanya y Edward se contuvo de lanzarse contra Mel

-¡¡JASPER!!- gritaron todos al unísono

-¡Niños!- gritó Carlisle y todos voltearon a verlo

-Debemos entender- suspiró – que tanto Edward como Bella han tomado una decisión y debemos respetarla, Edward ha decidido estar con Tanya y…- volvió a suspirar –…y debemos tratarla como parte de la familia- dijo y apretó la mano de Esme quien le brindaba apoyo y amor a su esposo

-En cuanto a ti, Bella, estoy de acuerdo con que te quieras alejar de mi hijo pero quiero que sepas que no por eso tienes que alejarte de toda la familia, todos mis hijos te ven como una hermana y Esme y yo te vemos como a otra hija. Piénsalo, en nosotros tienes a una familia- dijo Carlisle y se lo agradecí. Tal vez reconsideraría lo de alejarme de toda la familia, al fin y al cabo yo los extrañaría y lo único que quería era olvidarme y dejar de ver a Edward y podría hacerlo sin dejar de ver a los demás porque la verdad es que los quiero mucho.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos -¡Ella! ¿parte de la familia? Pero si ya no es nada de Edward ni de nadie, ya no tiene porque ser parte de esta familia- dijo con desprecio en su voz

-¡Cállate Tanya!- gritó Carlisle y tratando de controlarse dijo –ya he hecho bastante por ti, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es estar de acuerdo con todo lo demás, la decisión es de Bella y tú no tienes porque oponerte a lo que ella decida. Yo te apoyé, ahora mejor cállate y deja a Bella en paz-

Jamás había visto a Carlisle de esa manera, él siempre guardaba la compostura y nunca hablaba a nadie de esa forma. Él me quiere y yo no puedo dejar de verlos, Carlisle me defendió incluso por sobre la novia de su hijo y eso lo aprecio mucho. No me alejaría de ellos, los quiero y Tanya no me separará de ellos.

-¡Bella, gracias!, yo sabía que no ibas a dejarnos-dijo Alice abrazándome, sin duda había visto mi nueva decisión

Mel, que durante toda la escena se había quedado callada ahora habló

-Me parece que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me alegra que estés bien Bella, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Adiós- dijo Melinda pero lo dijo como si sintiera que ella no era parte de nosotros

**MEL POV**

Yo escuché todo lo que Carlisle decía. Él tampoco quería a Tanya pero tenía que aceptarla. Nadie ahí quería a Tanya, ni siquiera los pensamientos de Edward mostraban amor hacia ella. Carlisle le había dicho a Bella que ella también era parte de la familia, le gustara o no a Tanya.

Ella me volteó a ver pues al fin se había dado cuenta de que había más de un humano en la casa. "_Ella tampoco es de la familia, no entiendo porque la tienen aquí, no tiene nada que hacer aquí. No pertenece a nosotros"_ pensó Tanya

No sé porqué pero a pesar de saber que Tanya hablaba de pura envidia, al estar ahí y escuchar esa conversación, yo sentía que ella tenía razón. No pertenecía a ese lugar, nunca lo hice. Yo no era de la familia, ni un miembro ni un amigo. Le caía bien a Rose pero era muy diferente al sentimiento que tenían hacia Bella. Yo era solo alguien más.

-Me parece que yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Me alegra que estés bien Bella, nos vemos mañana en la escuela. Adiós- dije y me encaminé hacia la puerta

-Yo también me voy. Adiós Bella, cuídate- escuché que decía alguien a mis espaldas. Era Jake, se me había olvidado que él estaba conmigo

Me tomó de la cintura como si presintiera que me iba a caer y me encaminó hacia su coche.

Internamente agradecí que me sujetara porque sentía que en cualquier momento me desplomaría.

Me llevó hasta La Push.

-Es mejor que te lleve a mi casa, ahí estarás bien hasta que decidas irte a tu casa- me dijo pero yo apenas escuchaba lo que me decía. Lo que había pensado Tanya era correcto, yo no pertenecía a ningún lado. Después de que mis padres murieran, yo vine a Forks y estuve con Bella, la ayudé y me ayudó. Me empecé a llevar con sus amigos. Cuando me llevó a La Push, me llevé muy bien con Jake y hasta anduve con Embry pero lo último terminó y encuanto a Jake, solo soy la amiga de su amor imposible. En realidad no me quiere. En realidad todos son amigos de Bella, y yo soy solo una más. No pertenezco a ningún lugar, ni siquiera tengo una familia. Hacía ya dos años que había bloqueado la muerte de mi familia pero ahora me daba cuenta de que la necesitaba más que nunca, que tal vez si no hubiera pasado nada, yo aún pertenecería a un lugar en mi anterior escuela con mis anteriores amigos con mi vida anterior.

-Mel, ya llegamos- escuché que me susurraba Jake aunque tal vez me hablaba normal y yo lo escuchaba como un susurro. Me bajó cargando del coche, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de esto hasta que me depositó en su sofá

-Jake, ¿qué pasó?- pregunté cuando me di cuenta de que estaba en su casa

-Eso es lo que yo pregunto, lo último que vi fue que mirabas a Tanya como si ella te hubiera dicho algo y que te despediste. Yo me ofrecí a llevarte a casa pero tú negaste con la cabeza y durante todo el camino estuviste como zombi. En un momento te salieron dos lágrimas y fue todo lo que hiciste, ni siquiera reaccionaste cuando te bajé del coche cargando- dijo Jake. En verdad parecía preocupado por lo que me pasaba pero n o podía ser posible, él solo me trataba bien por ser la amiga de su amor imposible, nada más

-Lo… lo siento- dije –es solo que… no me sentía bien- le dije y me paré para irme a casa

Él me detuvo y me volvió a sentar en el sofá

-¿Qué pasó allá adentro?- preguntó –Sé que lees la mente, Embry me lo comentó, y por tu reacción supongo que algo pensó Tanya. Por eso la volteaste a ver, lo que no entiendo es qué fue lo que pensó para que te pusieras de esa manera- me dijo

-Ella dijo- empecé a explicar –que yo tampoco pertenecía a esa familia, que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, que solo sobraba- dije y las lágrimas se me salían

-¿Solo por eso?, pero si tú sabes que lo dijo solo por envidia y que eso no es cierto- me dijo Jake tratando de consolarme. Ya estaba sentado a mi lado, abrazándome como lo hizo cuando Embry terminó conmigo. No sé porque pero había momentos en que me sentía terriblemente atraída hacia él, sentía que dependía de él, que no me quería alejar de él nunca pero que el sentimiento no era mutuo… Mis lágrimas salieron con más fuerza

-Ella tenía razón, yo no pertenezco a ellos, Bella es su hermana no yo, pero tampoco pertenezco a ningún lugar, ni a la escuela, ni al pueblo, ni a los Cullen- por obvias razones- , ni siquiera a ustedes-los hombres lobo- Desde que… me mudé a Forks, no encuentro un lugar al que pertenezca- le dije

-¿Pero porqué sientes eso?- preguntó intrigado –tú sí perteneces a Forks, ya encontraste amigos aquí, yo te quiero y aunque no seas mujer lobo o nativa de La Push, eres bienvenida aquí, eres mi amiga, tienes amigos en la escuela y ellos también te quieren y no porque seas amiga de Bella sino porque tu forma de ser es increíble y hasta a Rosalie, la vampiro plástica, le caes bien. Te integraste a los vampiros, hombres lobo y humanos en solo unos cuantos meses y todos ellos te quieren, todos te queremos- me dijo y en ese momento sentí que nuevos sentimientos surgían desde el fondo de mi ser hacia Jake, él era tan bueno, amable y lindo

-¿Qué pasó en tu otra casa, porqué nunca hablas de eso?, al parecer todo esto es consecuencia de algo que pasó antes de que vinieras a Forks ¿qué fue?- me preguntó y yo decidí hablar de esto por primera vez desde hace dos años

-Mi… familia murió en un accidente- dije y las lágrimas empezaron a salir – todos íbamos en el coche, pero yo iba dormida, lo único que recuerdo es que escuché que mi hermano gritaba y me protegía con su cuerpo, dicen que quede en estado de shock y después… me di cuenta de que ya no tenía familia, que yo había sido la única en sobrevivir- un sollozo salió de mi boca –desde entonces siento que no pertenezco a ningún lado, que yo no debería estar aquí, que debería estar con mi familia- dije y Jake instantáneamente me abrazó con tanto cariño que deseé en ese momento besarlo, con él yo me sentía tan segura, había como una extraña atracción entre nosotros, parecía magnética, era raro pero hermoso

En ese momento Jake me besó

Fue hermoso, una sensación tan linda que yo pensé que me derretiría en sus brazos, en su boca. No quería separarme nunca de él. Todo fue tan hermoso que no quiero que nos separemos nunca.

-Yo… te amo- me dijo Jake y pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos

-Y yo a ti- fue lo único que pude decir

**JAKE POV**

Y besé a Mel, sentía una atracción hacia ella muy especial, no sabía lo que era pero me gustaba.

-Yo… te amo- le dije de todo corazón

-Y yo a ti- fue lo que ella contestó, en ese momento me sentí la persona más feliz del universo y no lo pude evitar, la besé de nuevo

Ella se recostó en mi pecho y yo la abracé, empezamos a platicar hasta que por la puerta entró mi padre. Se nos quedó viendo

-Hola Jake, hola Mel- dijo, sonrió y se fue a la cocina para después ir a su cuarto

-¡Jake! ¿podrías venir aquí un momento?- gritó mi padre pero yo no quería apartarme del lado de Mel, me resultaba difícil saber que me alejaría de ella aunque solo fuera por 1 minuto

-Ve con Bill, no lo dejes esperando- me dijo Mel y si no fuera porque lo dijo no hubiera ido y hubiera dejado esperando a Bill durante toda la eternidad

Fui corriendo a su cuarto

-¿Qué pasó?- dije algo golpeado y él enarco una ceja –Lo siento papá ¿qué necesitas?- dije pero tenía prisa, no quería dejar a Melinda sola. Por más tonto que sonara ya le extrañaba

-Bueno, bueno, seré rápido- dijo Billy –sé que es lo que está pasando aquí, es la impronta ¿verdad? Con Melinda- dijo y era más una afirmación que una pregunta

Asentí y me sonrojé

-Bueno, pues me da muchísimo gusto, Melinda es una gran persona, en verdad me alegro- dijo –pero ahora ve con ella que sé que no puedes aguantar estar separado de ella en estos momentos-

-¡Gracias!- dije y salí corriendo aunque me pregunto como lo sabe, ¿había sido tan obvio para él y no para mí?

-Listo- le dije a Mel y la besé en la frente

-Yo… - dijo Mel quien sin duda estaba confundida

-Me…. Mmm… yo… impronté… contigo- dije tratando de explicarle pero no sabía como

Mel puso los ojos como platos, no sabía si de impresión buena o mala

-Wow- dijo –yo te amo y tu.. me ¿amas?- dijo

-SI, yo TE AMO- le dije dejando claro mis sentimientos hacia ella

Nos fundimos en un tierno beso y después estuvimos un rato platicando acerca de todo lo que se nos ocurría

-Me tengo que ir, mañana tengo clases y debo dormir un poco- me dijo y yo la entendí, había tenido una semana algo pesada y necesitaba descansar

**BELLA POV**

Melinda se fue y yo recibí muchos abrazos pues les encantaba que no fuera a alejarlos de mi vida por completo. Lo único que me preocupa son Tanya y Edward, es decir, esta es su familia, por mas que me duela, esta ya no es mi familia y si ellos no estaban de acuerdo no sé que voy a hacer.

-¡Genial!, tu propia casa y tenemos que irnos nosotros para que la colada esa este aquí- dijo Tanya despectivamente

-No, yo me voy, como Tanya dijo, esta es su casa no la mía y yo necesito regresar con Charlie, ustedes no tienen porque irse- dije y la cara de Tanya mostró una expresión tan graciosa que casi me carcajeo, al parecer no le gustaba que yo le diera la razón, esperaba que discutiera con ella. ¿Quién la entiende? Jaja

-¡Adiós a todos!- dije y Alice vino a abrazarme y me llevó a casa

-Me alegro muchísimo de que no nos abandones Bella- me dijo Alice en el coche –Y sabes que tú si eres de la familia y por mas que Tanya esté con mi hermano, nunca pertenecerá a nuestra familia, ya viste como explotó Carlisle con ella, él nunca es así, solo con ella, asi que no te preocupes por nada, tú puedes venir cuando quieras y si no les parece a mi hermano y su bruja pues que se vayan cuando tú estés ahí- me dijo

-No, Alice, yo no puedo hacer eso- le expliqué –es su casa no la mía y yo no tengo derecho a sacarlos así que si nos vemos será preferible que sea cuando no estén ellos- le dije

-Lo siento Bella pero eso no va a ser posible, Victoria está muy cerca y necesitas estar protegida- me dijo con un tono que no aceptaba represalias –no hay lugar más seguro en Forks si no mi casa con toda mi familia cuidando de ti- dijo y yo me sentí incómoda, era por eso por lo que Edward había regresado, por la culpa y responsabilidad que sentía, él solo quería que Victoria se fuea para que yo estuviera bien y él se pudiera ir o que… Victoria me… matará. Este último pensamiento me hizo estremecer

-Llegamos- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Gracias Alice, nos vemos luego, mañana será un día bastante pesado- dije pensando que mañana regresaría a la escuela y todos me empezarían a preguntar que había pasado y tendría que sufrir de todo lo que sufrí el primer día en forks, de toda la atención.

Al día siguiente, me desperté con la sensación de que Edward había estado conmigo toda la noche, pero solo fue un sueño, un sueño que al despertar se convirtió en pesadilla y que hacía que mi corazón o el lugar que una vez ocupó doliera como nunca antes. Ahora tenía que prepararme para ir a la escuela, tenía que prepararme. Me metí a bañar y el olor de mi shampoo me hizo volver a la realidad. Andaba con Mike, tenía que explicarle y decirle que no podía seguir con él, sabía que era injusto pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Mi corazón le pertenecía a otro y nada lo podía cambiar. Por más que me doliera, tenía que aceptarlo y no era justo que hiciera sufrir a otras personas por lo que yo sentía. Mike estaría mejor sin mí, estaría mejor si anduviera con otra persona, con Jess por ejemplo. Él no se merecía sufrir por mi culpa, además ahora que Victoria estaba cerca Mike corría peligro, era mejor que estuviera alejado de mí.

Solté una carcajada, entré a mi cuarto y encontré a Alice sacando ropa de una bolsa y depositándola en mi cama, al parecer venía a vestirme como antes los solía hacer.

-Bella ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿porque esa hilarante carcajada?- preguntó Alice y me di cuenta de que yo seguía riéndome como histérica

-Perdona Alice es que estaba viendo que iba a cortar a Mike por su bien y me sorprendió lo ridículo que suena eso, al fin y al cabo eso fue lo que me dijo Edward cuando…- mi risa desapareció de la nada –terminamos

Alice me miró impactada, por la forma en que me veía pensaba que me había vuelto loca o algo así. Supongo que por mi cambio tan drástico de ánimo pero no era mi culpa, era _su _culpa

-¡¡¡EDWARD CULLEN!!! ¡¡Lo lograste la volviste LOCA!!- gritó Alice hacia afuera de mi ventana

En ese momento mi corazón y mi cuerpo se paralizaron

-¿Ed-ward?- tartamudeé

-Oh, si- dijo Alice avergonzada –él no quería que te dejáramos sola ni un momento y decidió venir conmigo para llevarte a la escuela, él nos llevara y recogerá siempre- concluyó y eso bastó para que mi día se viniera abajo. Me cambié de prisa y no me di cuenta de que Alice me maquillaba hasta que me gritó y salimos de la casa rumbo a la escuela

-¿Estás bien?- fue lo primero que me preguntó Edward y fue así como salí de mi estado de shock pasado y pase a uno aún más grande

-Arr… si creo- fue lo que dije y Alice le dirigió una mirada fugaz cargada de pensamientos que supongo fueron de mi histérica carcajada, la depre y mi estado de shock. Él se limitó a mirarme y yo no lo aguante, retiré la mirada rápidamente y me enfoqué en cómo decirle a Mike que no andaríamos más _"Mike no podemos seguir juntos porque te pongo en peligro, la verdad es que hay una vampira sedienta de venganza tras de mí que quiere matarme y no quiero ponerte en peligro" _bueno tal vez esa no era la mejor idea para decirle a Mike lo que pasaba, nunca me creería y me canalizarían a un psiquiátrico pero le diría que no quería lastimarlo que es mas o menos lo que pasa y que no deberíamos seguir juntos. Me alejaría de él y de todos para no ponerlos en peligro pero Mel me preocupa, ella no va a aceptar eso y siempre estará conmigo, se lo agradezco en verdad pero no puedo dejar que le pase algo por mi culpa.

Llegamos a la escuela y como era de suponerse todo el mundo estaba esperando a que Bella Swan, la hija del cheriff, la que una vez anduvo con Edward Cullen, la que cuando la dejó cayó en una depresión horrible y que ahora había estado en un estado de coma llegara para ver qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora.

-¡Bella!- gritó Mel justo cuando me bajé del coche -¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte!- dijo y en eso apareció el Jeep de Emmet y se bajaron los vampiros que faltaban incluyendo a Tanya

Mel dirigió su mirada a Tanya y la vio con un odio que supongo era consecuencia de los pensamientos de ésta

-Rose pero cómo aguantaste estar tanto tiempo con esta… tipa- le dijo Mel a Rosalie a manera de que Tanya la escuchara y lo único que sucedió fue un gran gruñido por parte de ella y una mirada cargada de odio hacia mi

-Lo sé- contestó Rose –le dije a Em que se apurara, mientras menos tiempo pase con ella mejor, pero ayer Alice vio lo que pasaría con el per… bueno con Jacob, ¿qué sucedió?- le preguntó Rose a Mel y me di cuenta de que algo había pasado y que mi amiga estaba ahora muy feliz por eso

-¿Qué pasó con Jake, Mel?- le pregunté acercándome a ella

-¡Andamos!- me dijo o prácticamente me gritó –Él improntó conmigo y ahora estamos juntos, es tan lindo, lo amo tanto- me dijo y la abracé muy fuerte, me daba alegría que por fin Jake hubiera encontrado a su pareja ideal. Al fin y al cabo yo no era para él y se veían muy lindos Mel y Jake juntos.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, a pesar de que no sea muy de mi agrado Jacob- dijo Rose abrazando a Mel lo que me causó algo de impresión pues Rose nunca se mostraba cariñosa con nadie que no fuera Emmet o ella misma

-Oh, Bella, lamento tanto que hayas tenido que ir con el inútil de mi hermano, yo traté de impedirlo pero es un testarudo y no lo pudimos detener- me dijo Rose y Emmet asintió varias veces.

Yo solo hice una mueca al ver la cara que Tanya tenía, para mí ya era suficiente saber que una vampira me quería muerta y no quería que se sumara otra más.

Tomé a Mel del brazo y me la llevé rápido, quería que me explicara que había pasado con Jake pero también quería alejarme lo más que pudiera de Tanya y Edward, pero para mi mala fortuna, cuando emprendí la huida me tropecé y de pronto sentí que unos firmes y fríos brazos me sostenían para que no cayera. Conocía bien esos brazos, eran _sus_ brazos. Alcé la mirada y él me miró con una expresión de preocupación en los ojos. Yo vi a Tanya y traté de alejarme de él. En eso llegó Mike a saludarme y me sacó de los brazos de Edward. Por un lado eso me salvo pero por otro adelantaba lo inevitable, le tenía que decir que no podíamos seguir juntos y aún no sabía cómo ni qué era lo que le iba a decir.

-Bella, cuánto me alegra que estés aquí sana y salvo conmigo de nuevo, ¿qué fue lo que te pasó?- dijo Mike posando un enorme beso en mi frente

-Hmm… pues caí en un estado como de coma no se porqué pero ya estoy de vuelta- dije pensando qué le debía decir –Mike… tenemos que hablar-dije y vi su expresión de sorpresa

-Claro mi amor- me dijo y me di cuenta de que no se percataba de lo que le quería hablar –supongo que después de tanto tiempo de no vernos necesitas contarme muchas cosas- dijo y yo traté de separarme de sus brazos para poder verlo de frente y decirle todo

-Mira Mike, no es que yo no te quiera pero creo que esto no funciona y no va a funcionar- ¡demonios! Esto sonaba como lo típico que le dice una persona a otra para terminar su relación, era patéticamente igual a lo que se decía siempre

-Pero… Bella-

-No, Mike, yo no quiero hacerte daño, y me parece que la mejor manera de evitarlo es alejándome de ti. Perdóname Mike pero ya no podemos estar juntos, es lo mejor para ti- dije y salí corriendo y por suerte no me caí, bueno no hasta que entre a la cafetería pero por suerte Emmet estaba cerca y me atrapó

-Hermanita, ¿qué tienes?, te ves como si huyeras de algo ¡Victoria!- gritó pero yo rápidamente le dije que no. Era demasiado tarde, en ese instante me vi rodeada por 5 vampiros sumamente preocupados

-¡CALMENSE!- gritó Tanya al llegar a lado de Edward –no se dan cuenta de que lo único que quiere es llamar la atención- dijo y todos la miraron con una cara de furia que ni yo pude soportar

-¡TU CALLATE!- dijo Alice como era de esperarse –tu no conoces a Bella, ella lo que menos quiere es ser el centro de atención, además nadie pidió tu opinión así que mejor vete- le dijo viéndola con ojos de pistola

-Basta Alice, lo que pasó es que terminé con Mike y me sentía algo incómoda pero ahora lo que voy a hacer es empezar de cero y olvidarme de todo lo pasado, preparame para Victoria e irme de Forks- dije sin pensar o más bien pensando en no ver más a Edward

-¡NOOO!- gritó una hermosa voz aterciopelada y después aparecí en medio del bosque, en _el_ claro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hey!**

**ke les parecio??**

**bno ps espero ke les haya gustado**

**dejen reviews porfa!!!**

**los kiero!**

**chao!**


	14. Chapter 14: verdaderas razones

**hola a todos!!!**

**perdonen la tardaza!!! merezco golpes ii hasta ke victoria me mate!!**

**mil perdones!! eske pff! no saben todo lo ke me paso!!**

**bueno no les kitomas tiempo**

**les dejo el capi ke esta dedicado a tane por motivarm a escribirms rapido y a mora por se un amiga tan linda i comprensiva moggiita te amo!**

**grax a los ke siguen leyendo y ke me esperaron**

**los kiero!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

CAPITULO 14: VERDADERAS RAZONES

-¿Qué… qué hago aquí?- dije despistada al verme de pronto en _el_ claro, nuestro claro

Vi a Edward moviéndose de un lado a otro a través del claro a una velocidad tan impresionante que me mareó y tuve que dejar de mirarlo

-Ed…Edward- dije tratando de controlar mi voz pero no funcionó muy bien pues sonó tímida y entrecortada

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- explotó y me sobresalté, se paró en seco y me miro directo a los ojos, al principio sentí que me deslumbraba como solía hacerlo cuando me veía directamente pero después vi furia en sus ojos y traté de salir corriendo pero obviamente él era más rápido y me atrapó incluso antes de que pudiera emprender la huida

-Yo… no se de qué hablas- le dije fingiendo que estaba confundida pero la verdad es que sabía perfectamente de qué quería hablar conmigo. Aunque no lo entendía completamente porque al fin y al cabo a él qué le importaba que yo me quisiera ir de Forks, ¿acaso no era eso mejor para él y Tanya?

-¡Sabes perfectamente de qué hablo!- dijo y después tratando de modular su voz me dijo –no te puedes ir, no es seguro-

-Lo sé, no me iré sino hasta que todo lo de Victoria haya acabado. No quiero poner en peligro a mi familia y seres queridos pero tampoco quiero que estén preocupados por mí toda la vida, acabando todo esto me voy con mi madre y Phil, con ellos estaré mejor por un momento y luego viviré sola- dije todo esto y me di cuenta de que hasta ahorita estaba organizando cómo sería mi vida después de que Victoria muriera… si yo sobrevivía

-¡NO PUEDES ISABELLA SWAN!- su voz sonó tan fuerte que me hizo pegar un brinco –perdóname Bella, es solo que no puedo imaginarte lejos de mi alcance, de mi protección- dijo con la mirada clavada en mis ojos y en verdad vi sinceridad en sus ojos

-Pero ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?- le dije –lo que voy a hacer va a ser para que tú estés libre, es lo que quieres, que todo esto acabe para que tú y esa… esa… y Tanya puedan irse juntos a hacer una vida juntos por toda la eternidad- pronuncié la última palabra enfatizándola sabiendo que ellos vivirían por siempre y que tendrían juntos lo que yo había soñado hasta el fin de los tiempos

-Tú no entiendes nada Bella- dijo algo disgustado, como si me quisiera decir algo pero no tuviera el valor

-Entonces explícame- dije tratando de que me lo dijera de una buena vez

-Ash, es mejor que nos vayamos- dijo y me cargó, en un segundo ya estábamos de nuevo en la escuela y Alice y Emmet veían a Edward con una mirada desaprobatoria

Entré a clases y todo funcionó más normal de lo que creía. Sólo pensaba en lo que Edward había dicho en el prado, porqué me hacia ilusiones pero no me decía la verdad completa

**MEL POV**

Cuando entramos a clase de trigonometría, yo estaba como idiota pensando en Jake, desde que sucedió lo del beso, no dejaba de pensar en él. Bella se acercó a mí, pero las dos estábamos como idas en el espacio, esto me llamó la atención y me concentré en Bella, al parecer ella tenía la guardia baja porque me fue fácil leer su mente

"_no sé porqué hace esto. Sólo me hace ilusiones. No pero yo soy la que me hago ilusiones solita. No debo interpretar como algo excelente todo lo que me diga"_

No entendí nada, ¿de quién hablaba, de Edward?, ¡ese tonto la volvió a ilusionar!

-Bella, hmmm…- dije

-Qué pasa Mel- me dijo como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia

-¿Qué pasó con Edward cuando te… raptó?- le dije

-Hmmm… pues, tengo que contarte-dijo –me llevó al prado y ahí empezó a caminar como loco de un lado a otro, jamás lo había visto tan ansioso, como si quisiera decirme algo que no podía. Caminaba tan rápido que empezó a marearme y se percató de ello por lo que se acercó a mi y me dijo que no me alejara de él, que no podía irme de Forks cuando lo de Victoria acabara- se puso tensa y estaba a punto de llorar

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- la abracé para consolarla pero a la vez me estaba enojando con Edward por haberla raptado y haberla hecho tomar la decisión de abandonarnos, de irse de Forks. Edward me había quitado una amiga

-Pues, le dije que no había otra forma en la que yo pudiera actuar, que yo no quería seguir sufriendo y quedarme en Forks con él y Tanya juntos me iba a hacer más que sufrir. Que iría con mi madre y después buscaría vivir sola en otro lugar- todo esto lo dijo como si apenas lo hubiera resuelto, yo aún podía remediar su decisión –también me dijo que no podía irme, que no entendía sus razones, le pedí que me las explicara pero se puso más ansioso aún y me dijo que no entendía nada y regresamos- concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos –yo no sé porque lo hizo, preferiría que Victoria me matara-

-¡No digas eso!- le grité y todo el mundo se me quedó viendo

Entró el profesor y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Tendría que averiguar las verdaderas razones de Edward para volver y lastimar a Bella de ese modo. Desde ahora lucharía por entrar en la mente de Edward y averiguar lo más que pueda, pero primero trataría de hablar con él para ver si él me decía algo y no tenía yo que sacárselo a la fuerza.

Toda la clase estuve pensando en la manera de llegar y hablar con Edward pues al fin y al cabo yo nunca lo había tratado muy bien y nunca había querido hacerlo pero ahora era algo que quería, y tenía que hacerlo para descubrir el asunto de todo lo que pasaba porque yo no creo que Edward ame a Tanya pero hace sufrir a Bella y no lo entiendo.

El timbre sonó y yo no esperé, salí corriendo del salón y fui directo al comedor en donde sabía que lo encontraría. Lo busqué con la mirada y como era de suponerse estaba con Tanya.

-¡Hola!-Rose llegó saltando y me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto en años

-Er… hola Rose, Emmet- traté de seguir con la mirada a Edward

-Hola Mel-Mel- al escuchar esto me sorprendí muchísimo, qué era lo que les pasaba, Emmet nunca me había dicho "Mel-Mel", de hecho nadie nunca lo había hecho

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunté entrecerrando los ojos para ver cualquier atisbo de broma pero no encontré nada

-Lo lamento Mel, esque ha escuchado una canción en que repiten mucho las primeras 3 letras y el encontró divertido cantar con tu nombre "Mel-mel"- dijo Rose quien estaba muy molesta porque Em ya la había artado con eso de cantar nombres asi

-Bel-bel… mel-mel- tarareaba Emmet una y otra vez

-Ay no ahora también con Bella- dijo Rose haciendo un puchero –por favor haz que calle- suplicó

-Emmet, creo que si sigues cantando eso Rose no te dejara ni abrazarla por mucho tiempo- los ojos de Emmet se abrieron como platos y m miró con una expresión sumamente espantada

-¡Porqué fuiste tan cruel!, ya no cantaré- e instantáneamente se calló. Rose soltó una carcajada y le plantó un enorme beso cargado de amor. Yo, claro, aproveche la ocasión

-Bueno yo me retiró luego regreso, ¡chao!- y salí corriendo hacia donde estaba Edward para hablar con él. Ahora entendía porqué Bella se había fijado en él, la verdad es que es muy guapo y me gustaría ser su amiga pero primero necesito hablar con él.

-Hola Edward- lo saludé de beso –me gustaría hablar contigo- y Tanya me miró ofendida por no saludarla

-Er…-sin duda lo había sorprendido mi actitud –hola, claro- dijo aun confundido por mi reacción. Trató de separarse de Tanya pero ella no quiso

-No, Eddy, si quiere hablar contigo, seguro lo puedo escuchar yo, no creo que haya problema ¿o si Mel?- y la fulminé con la mirada

-Mira Edward- y un gruñido salió de Tanya porque se había dado cuenta-como yo planeaba- de que había hecho caso omiso de ella, como si no existiera –sé que nunca hemos sido buenos amigos ni mucho menos, pero la verdad me siento mal por haberte tratado mal- y de verdad lo sentía, cómo podía tratar mal a un ángel como él. Sacudí mi cabeza para desechar esos pensamientos –y me gustaría hacer las paces contigo y pues sino ser excelentes amigos, al menos llevarnos mejor ¿qué te parece?- me miró extrañado pero recuperó la compostura

"_Y a esta que le picó, pero la verdad lo que menos quiero es llevarme mal con la mejor amiga de mi Bella"_ Edward haría las paces conmigo pero sigue llamando a Bella "mi Bella" y le preocupaba llevarse bien con su amiga. Tendré que empezar mi investigación

-¡Pero claro que aceptamos hacer las paces contigo Mel!- gritó Tanya eufórica y tanto Edward como yo nos le quedamos viendo con los ojos como platos

-¿¡Qué?!-dije con los ojos desorbitados –mira Tanya, yo vine a hablar con Edward y no contigo, tú te quisiste quedar pero yo contigo no hago ¡nada!, las paces las hago con Edward no contigo. Tú eres la persona más despreciable que he conocido, y nadie te quiere, ni siquiera….-me detuve antes de cometer un error muy grave

-¡Ni siquiera quién!- gritó Tanya y casi se abalanza sobre mí para matarme o eso pareció, si no es porque Edward la sostuvo fuertemente, ¡me come!

"_¡Qué le pasa a Tanya! Obviamente no la quiero pero no se lo puedo decir. Ooops… ¡Sal de mi cabeza!"_ Edward se dio cuenta de que leí su mente

-Gracias…y perdón- dije lo último a manera de que solo él escuchara

-¡Tanya pero que te pasa!- dijo zarandeándola y Tanya se zafó de sus brazos y se echó a correr

-Yo… no quería- empecé pero Rosalie quien había llegado en un segundo me abrazaba y me consolaba mientras Emmet salía corriendo tras Tanya para según sus pensamientos darle su merecido.

-Es una loca, te quería… perdón de parte de ella Mel, debí detenerla y si necesitamos hablar- dijo Edward y yo entendí a qué se refería y asentí

-Voy a buscar a Emmet, no quiero que gasté sus hermosos y fuertes brazos en esa zo…, bueno voy por él- y Rose salió corriendo tras él mientras nos dejaba a Edward y a mí en un silencio bastante incómodo

-Er…- empezó Edward y decidí ayudarlo un poco

-Escuché lo que pensaste… de Tanya- y lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos eran perfectos y reflejaban una tristeza tan profunda que no pude resistirlo. Ahora ayudaría a Edward y a Bella porque era claro que se amaban y no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que Edward sufría, tan solo con verlo a los ojos se distinguía –me gustaría hablar contigo de eso- y esperé pacientemente a que respondiera, al fin y al cabo si lo iba a ayudar también pues tendría que sacar información de él con su permiso aunque si se negaba…

-Si-dijo al fin y reconocí un poco de angustia en su rostro pero se compuso en un instante. Cómo era posible que no me diera cuenta que él también necesitaba ayuda y no solo Bella era la que sufría. -¿Qué fue lo que "escuchaste" exactamente?-

-Pues… que no la quieres pero que no se lo puedes decir- y espere a que reflexionara un poco hasta que me contestó

-Hmm… si, tienes razón- y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza –no se lo digas, por favor- vi suplica en sus ojos

-Está bien pero dime qué es lo que pasa, porque tú no quieres a Tanya y Bella sufre porque cree que si- esperé para que me lo dijera pero no contestaba –No le voy a decir ni a Tanya ni a Bella pero necesito saberlo, tal vez yo pueda ayudarlos en algo y así componer las cosas, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me dices lo que pasa-

En ese momento llegó Tanya y tanto Edward como yo la fulminamos con la mirada. Él estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando la mensa esa llegó

"_Sí me gustaría hablar contigo, pero por favor promete que no le dirás a nadie, ¡juralo!"_

Yo asentí con la cabeza y dije: -lo juro- tan bajito que solo él lo escuchó

"_Aunque no creo que me puedas ayudar, pero ya no lo soporto tengo que hablar con alguien"_

Asentí de nuevo y pensé cómo le iba a hacer para no decirle nada a Bella, se lo juré a Edward y no voy a romper mi juramento pero me va a ser muy difícil ocultárselo a Bella. No importa, Edward de verdad está sufriendo y no puedo romper mi juramento y menos aún si él me está teniendo confianza.

"_Gracias, sé lo difícil que va a ser para ti pero te lo agradezco de verdad"_ pensó Edward quien de seguro estaba leyendo mi mente

-Bueno yo llevaré a Bella a La Push, quería ir para allá, nos vemos- y me fui en busca de mi amiga para llevarla a La Push y ver a mi Jake. Lo extraño tanto

-¡Bella!, ya vámonos a La Push- le grité desde el estacionamiento al verla acercarse con Alice y Emmet

-Haha, ahora eres tú la más apurada por llegar allá ¿verdad? Solo por ver a Jake- y me miró con suspicacia

Yo solo puse los ojos en blanco, al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón y si no la hubiera encontrado en ese momento me hubiera ido con ella. La verdad me fascinaba estar con Jake

-Vamonos ya Bella, antes de que te deje aquí y me vaya sola a La Push- en ese momento llegó Rose y me miró con una expresión que hacia notar su enojo

-Ash, desde que conociste a ese Jacob te olvidas de mí y ya ni me pelas- hizo un puchero

-rose, sabes que te pediría que fueras conmigo si no supiera que lo odias con odio jarocho, además con todo esto de Victoria no tienes tiempo para mí así que no te enojes- Rose se rió y asintió

-Si, tienes razón además no puedo creer que se hayan enamorado ustedes dos, es decir ¡¡con un hombre lobo!!- la vi y vi que no le gustaba nada que anduviera con Jake pero no me importa, la verdad es que lo amo y creo que Rose no se enojaría conmigo por eso

-Bueno, bueno yo también voy a ver a Jake- un leve gruñido salió de la boca de Edward y tanto Bella como yo lo notamos-

"_Necesitamos hablar Edward, todo esto es muy confuso"_ pensé y él me miró con esa cara de sufrimiento que me confundía aún mas

-Nos vemos- dije y Rose me abrazó aunque en realidad iba para Edward, para darle a entender que luego hablábamos

-Antes de que huelan a perro- y Emmet, Rose y Alice nos dieron un fuerte abrazo, Jazz había ido a vigilar junto con Carlisle y Esme que Victoria no estuviera cerca

-Bueno yo tengo que alcanzar a Jazz, ¡nos vemos!- gritó Emmet alejándose rápidamente

Bella y yo nos subimos al coche y no hablamos hasta que llegamos a La Push, yo no dejaba de pensar en la cara de Edward y en lo que pensaba de Tanya

-Bien llegamos- dijo Bella y antes de que pudiera decir algo me preguntó -¿en qué tanto pensabas?- era bastante observadora también

-En nada, en el comportamiento de Tanya, es una boba- y al parecer eso satisfizo a Bella aunque creo que va a querer hablar conmigo más a fondo de esto

-¡Melinda, amor!- corrí hacia Jake y lo abracé y besé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que Bella estaba presente y la vimos y estaba volteada, le hace daño ver amor y todo por culpa de Edward. Si solo pudiera entender a Edward, la verdad es que pienso que él también sufre mucho por Bella.

-¡Bella!- la abrazó fuertemente hasta que Bella no pudo respirar –Lo siento, no te había visto-

-No te preocupes Jake, ya me di cuenta, pero… no… respiro- y Jake la soltó inmediatamente. Esto me extraño bastante porque jake nunca me abrazaba de manera que yo no pudiera respirar, supongo que era porque me trataba con más cuidado aunque era algo raro, al fin y al cabo, nunca nadie me había tratado de esa manera

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, bueno con ustedes- dijo Bella y nos dimos cuenta de que el tema de conversación era Edward. Los dos hicimos una mueca pero asentimos

-Vamos a mi casa-Jake me tomó de la mano y nos guió a Bella y a mi al interior de su casa, y directo a su sofá

-Hola Billy- dijimos Bella y yo al unísono y nos reímos ante esto

-Hola Mel, Bella- y nos saludó a las dos, Billy me caía muy bien, mantenía una relación con Jake tan buena que me pegaba su alegría. Era como un papá perfecto, cómo me gustaría que mi papá hubiera sido así, estoy segura de que así hubiera sido si no…

-Mel, cariño ¿qué tienes?- y Jake se me quedó viendo, al parecer mi expresión había cambiado a causa de los malos recuerdos. Le sonreí y le besé en los labios rápida y tiernamente

-Nada- y le sonreí de nuevo –Bien Bella ¿qué nos querías decir?- Bella se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que Billy se fuera de la sala y se escuchara su puerta cerrarse

-Es… Edward- y Jake se movió incómodamente en el sofá –no se qué es lo que le pasa, a veces siento que me da alas y luego lo veo con Tanya muy acaramelado- suspiró –pero bueno eso no es lo que vine a decirles, lo que sucede es que cuando pase lo de Victoria yo me voy de Forks, no quiero seguir sufriendo por él y la única manera de alejarme del sufrimiento es alejarme de él y de todo lo que me recuerde lo que pasamos juntos. Cuando todo esto acabe, me voy con Reneé y después buscaré una casa para vivir sola. Les escribiré y espero que me visiten. Esto es mas o menos… una despedida- y dejó salir otro suspiro

Jake y yo nos quedamos viendo a Bella con los ojos como platos, ni siquiera sabíamos que hacer, yo había escuchado lo que ella había dicho antes pero no pensé que lo fuera a decidir tan pronto.

Jake se levantó y la abrazó fuertemente, después empezó a temblar toditito y me espanté, nunca lo había visto así.

-Jake, amor, ¿qué te pasa?- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara calmada pero no lo logré y lo único que hice fue que sonara más aterrorizada de lo normal. En ese mismo instante se calmó completamente y dejo de temblar instantáneamente. Bella lo miró con ojos asombrados y yo muy confundida

-¡Wow!, nunca había visto que te calmaras de esa manera tan rápida- dijo Bella y yo no entendí nada –Debe ser por Mel ¿no es así?-

-¿qué es por mí?, no entiendo nada- dije frustrada

-Amor….- Jake suspiró y me besó en medio de la frente –cuando uno de nosotros tiene una emoción muy fuerte como enojo, empezamos a temblar y eso significa que nos vamos a transformar, pero oír tu voz me hizo mucho bien y me tranquilicé solo al pensar que te podría hacer daño. Te amo- yo abrí los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿se podían transformar así y me podía lastimar y yo lo calmé? Esto si que era nuevo para mí pero me agradaba poder calmarlo de esa manera –tenemos que hacer algo para que no te vayas Bella, no te das cuenta pero nos haces daño a muchos con tu partida, por favor reconsidéralo-

-Ya lo pensé mucho y la mejor manera para que yo no sufra es alejarme de Forks y de _él _– se veía el sufrimiento en sus ojos, pero tal vez si yo hablara con Edward y supiera la verdad, Bella podría tomar una decisión diferente pero era necesario hablar con Edward y rápido

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos y fue bastante incómodo

"_Si tan solo Edward me quisiera. ¡no!, Bella no te hagas ilusiones, él ya no te ama, ama a otra" _pensaba Bella con toda intensidad pero el que en realidad gritaba era Jake

"_Ese maldito chupasangre hizo que Bella sufriera más con su regreso que con su partida, lo mataré en cuanto lo vea. Mel es tan linda, yo jamás la lastimaría, es bella, ella es mi vida, mi todo"_ era sorprendente como Jake cambiaba de pensamientos tan rápidamente pero con la misma intensidad

-Victoria, tú mencionaste a una Victoria, ¿quién es esa?- preguntó Jake quién aún no sabía nada de la vampira sádica que quería matar a Bella de una manera bastante cruel

-Hmm…- Bella me miró con mirada de auxilio, no quería que Jake se enterara y eso lo hiciera enojar más

-Es… una vampira-dije rápidamente – que… quiere atrapar a Bella y…- me detuve y deje a su imaginación lo demás

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Jake casí rompe el sofá en el que estábamos, empezó a temblar y respirar entrecortadamente, -¡¿porque demonios no me lo dijeron antes?!- seguía temblando mucho y me espantó

-J…Jake- dije entrecortadamente ya que no podía hablar por el miedo -¿estás bien?, cálmate por favor- en ese momento el me miró y vi en su mirada reflejado mi terror. En ese momento se calmo instantáneamente y me abrazó fuertemente

-Ya son dos veces que estoy a punto de perder el control a tu lado, perdóname por favor Mel- sus ojos reflejaban dolor y rabia hacia sí mismo, yo lo abracé y lo besé de manera que sintiera que no me importaba, que lo amaba y que sabía que nunca me haría daño

-Ahora explíquenme bien qué es lo que sucede, como que- tuvo que respirar –una vampira quiere… matarte- y luchó para no empezar a temblar

Bella le contó toda la historia desde el principio, incluyendo lo de James y Jake habría los ojos como platos de vez en cuando, cuando Bella relataba algo impresionante o peligroso o emocionante

-La manada ayudará, creo que ella nos ha dado problemas y tenemos que resolverlos, si los chupasangres pelearán, nosotros también- y se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas

-NO- grité y Jake me vio como si algo malo me hubiera pasado –no puedes luchar contra vampiros, no te arriesgues asi- Jake puso los ojos en blanco y yo me puse pálida de solo imaginármelo luchando contra vampiros indestructibles

-No te preocupes amor, nosotros fuimos "creados" para eso, no nos harán mucho daño- ¡mucho daño! Osea que sí les iban a hacer daño

Entró Billy a la sala y me espantó tanto que pegué un salto

-Jake, tienes que hablar con la manada, será mejor que se vayan chicas-

-Luego hablamos amor- lo besé y lo abracé

Bella y yo llegamos a su casa y la dejé en la puerta en donde vi a Alice y me di cuenta de que me invitaba a pasar a mí también

-Hola Charlie- saludé y él solo alzó el brazo pes estaba viendo el partido

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos al cuarto de Bella

-Las dos tienen que ir a casa- eso era lo que iba a hacer, además tenía que llamar a Jake y pensar en muchas cosas –a MI casa- especificó Alice –Victoria esta cerca y tú, Mel, hueles a Bella y Rose me matará si no te llevó a salvo a casa- bajo las escaleras y le dijo algo incomprensible a Charlie pero cuando nosotras bajamos el nos deseó una buena pijamada y regresó al televisor

-¿Van a estar _ellos_?- preguntó Bella consternada

-No, solo Edward, ella se fue a visitar a su familia y Edward se negó a dejar Forks en esta situación- fue todo lo que dijeron y condujo en silencio

Tanya no iba a estar así que yo iba a poder hablar con Edward y hacer algo al respecto con la decisión de Bella

Llegamos a la gran casa blanca y Rose corrió a abrazarme

-Hola Mel, me alegra que estés bien, no te quitaré la mirada de encima mientras victoria esté tan cerca- hizo un gesto con la nariz –necesitas un baño, las dos- vio a Bella quien puso los ojos en blanco

-No les gusta el olor de los licántropos- explicó Bella

Alice nos llevó rápidamente a un baño cada una y nos dio una toalla

Me bañé de prisa pero me sirvió para aclarar mi mente y pensar cómo iba a hablar con Edward. Cuando salí de la regadera me encontré con una hermosa pijama lila que supuse Alice había puesto ahí

Me la puse y salí a su encuentro. Rose fue la primera en encontrarme

-Te quedó perfectamente la pijama- dijo y me di cuenta de que ella me había puesto la pijama y no Alice. Bajamos a la sala y vi que estaba vacía

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunté sorprendida de no encontrarlos ahí

-Están entrenando para luchar contra Victoria cuando llegué el momento, además los perros vinieron a decir que sabían lo de Victoria y que nos ayudarían a atraparla y matarla- esto me puso la piel de gallina, no quería que Jake saliera herido –Oops, es mi turno, iré a entrenar pero Edward vendrá a cuidarte mientras estoy afuera, si te molesta solo grita y vendré y le romperé la nariz. Jazz es muy bueno en esto de la pelea. Ya vengo- dijo y salió corriendo

-Hola- dije al ver a Edward entrar por la puerta y me acordé de Bella, en dónde estaría

-Hola ¿cómo estás?-me di cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar porque los dos sabíamos que íbamos a hablar así que decidí dar el primer paso para arreglar la decisión de Bella

-¿Quieres hablar?- le dije y él asintió

Bella se asomó por las escaleras y vi a Alice a su lado, ella la llevó a su habitación y oíla puerta cerrarse

"_¿Te importaría mantener una conversación mental? Mis hermanos escucharían todo si no es así" _me pidió mentalmente y yo asentí

Ahora sí, sabría toda la verdad y cómo hacer que Bella se quedara, ahora entendería todo

"_Empieza, pero me sentaré en el sofá porque presiento que la plática va a ser muy larga" _me senté en el sofá que estaba cerca del piano y él se sentó en el banco en frente del piano y empezó a tocar. Nunca había escuchado lo que estaba tocando pero era tan bello que me dieron ganas de no decir nada y solo escuchar la música pero él empezó a hablar sin dejar de tocar

"_¿Desde dónde quieres que empiece?"_ preguntó y yo analicé las opciones mientras Edward seguía tocando

"_Desde cuando abandonaste a Bella"_ instantáneamente vinieron a mi mente imágenes de Bella tan triste que parecía zombi y escuché un cambio en la música, ahora era tenebrosa y triste. Saqué esas imágenes de mi cabeza pero la música seguía siendo triste

"_Pues… todo empezó en su cumpleaños, se cortó y la sangre alteró a Jazz y estuvo a punto de morderla, no le pasó nada pero yo me di cuenta de que solo había traído peligro a su vida. Mi conclusión fue que era mejor que me apartara de ella para que pudiera hacer su vida feliz y sin riesgos y que me olvidara como si yo nunca hubiera estado en su vida. Me alejé de ella por su bien y fui a Denali con mi familia" _dijo y la música cada vez subía el grado de tristeza

"_¿Porqué fuiste a Denali, ahí conociste a Tanya?"_ pregunté reconociendo el nombre del lugar

"_Si… ahí la conocí"_ lo pensó de una manera agria, no entendía por qué lo decía así si andaba con ella _"Fuimos a Denali porque Carlisle pensaba que yo me repondría fácilmente si estaba con otras personas, con personas como nosotros, pero la verdad es que no funcionaba, yo seguía perdido, ya nunca salía a cazar, llevaba meses sin alimentarme y no veía a nadie, me la pasaba mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, estaba completamente perdido en mi mente, sentía un enorme agujero en mi pecho y de vez en cuando reaccionaba cuando veía a Bella en las visiones de Alice y Tanya se dio cuenta de esto y tomo provecho de ello, cuando yo reaccioné al ver a Bella viendo a Jacob ella se acercó a mí y me preguntó qué era lo que tenía, que si todo era por Bella, yo me limité a decir que no importaba ahora, que ella estaba con Jacob ahora y que así era mejor. Me dolió muchísimo ver a Bella con ese perro" _me sentí algo mal, se expresaba mal de mi Jacob y me hacía ver la profunda relación que habían tenido pero continuó y su música por igual solo que ahora tenía un toque de amargura _"Tanya se aprovechó de lo que le conté y me dijo que era mejor que estuviera con otra persona para que Bella pudiera ser feliz completamente y me estuvo diciendo cosas por el estilo argumentando que solo de esa manera Bella podría ser feliz con alguien más completamente y yo fui un idiota y le creí. Empezamos una relación en la que al principio yo seguía igual pero Tanya me empezaba a convencer de salir a cazar y me mantenía tan ocupado que yo empezaba a reaccionar poco a poco pero toda mi familia se daba cuenta de que no era feliz, una vez hasta Rosalie me dijo que la dejara, que nos iríamos a donde fuera pero que no estuviera con Tanya, ella se portaba muy mal con toda mi familia y más sabiendo que ellos querían a Bella pero cuando descubrió que hasta Rosalie prefería a Bella sobre ella se puso furiosa y empezó a tratarlos mal, yo no me di cuenta de eso hasta ahora con los pensamientos de todos mis hermanos y de Carlisle y Esme"_ su música estaba cada vez más fuerte y furiosa

_¿Por qué regresaste a Forks? Y ¿por qué no terminas con Tanya ahora que te das cuenta de lo que pasa?_

"_Un día una de las visiones de Alice vio a Victoria y me di cuenta de que Bella corría peligro así que decidí regresar para cuidar a Bella y ver que Victoria no la lastimara y a Tanya no le agradó pero como yo insistí y a ella no le convenía que yo regresara sin ella decidió acompañarnos y la verdad yo estaba agradecida con ella porque me había hecho sentir que yo estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacer feliz a Bella así que no me opuse pero fue lo peor que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida, me doy cuenta ahora que nunca hice feliz a Bella y que la riego siempre" _la música era ahora melancólica y con un toque de rabia

_Tú SI hiciste feliz a Bella pero no cuando te fuiste ni cuando regresaste con Tanya, la hiciste inmensamente feliz cuando estabas con ella cuando la amabas cuando si la querías, no después. Y no puedo creer que Tanya te haya convencido con una excusa tan boba, ¡cómo demonios iba a ser feliz Bella si tu no estabas con ella!_ le dije en mi mente para que saliera de su error

"_Pero yo no soy bueno para ella, solo regresé para salvarla de Victoria pero ahora no puedo dejarla ir aunque ella no me quiera más yo no puedo dejarla otra vez" _la música reflejaba tan bien sus emociones que casi sentí que yo era él

_Edward, Edward, Bella te ama, te amó y siempre te amará, a pesar de que yo o quien sea tratemos de sacarle ese sentimiento, ¡ni a patadas dejara de amarte!, ni si Victoria la atrapa, ella te amara hasta el último momento y lo que no entiendo es por qué sigues con Tanya aún sabiendo que eso hiere a Bella, que a tu familia le molesta, y que tú ¡NO la amas! _Dije expresándole todas mis dudas, dudas que si resolvía tal vez ayudaran a que Bella no se fuera

"_¿Bella me sigue amando?" _Preguntó perplejo, ¡qué de verdad no lo veía!

_¡Claro que te ama! Por eso le duele tanto que estés con Tanya pero ahora dime ¿qué onda con Tanya, qué harías por Bella, qué harías por ti, y como solucionarías el lío que armaste?_

"_¡No lo sé! Tienes que ayudarme, por favor, lastimé mucho a Bella, tengo que salvarla primero de Victoria, luego tengo que terminar con Tanya, disculparme con mi familia por ser tan estúpido, disculparme eternamente con Bella y tratar de que me acepte de nuevo, y agradecerte a ti eternamente tu ayuda y que me hayas abierto los ojos" _dijo y su música sonó ahora suplicante pero un poco más alegre

_No tienes nada que agradecer Edward, la verdad me alegra poder hablar contigo te considero un amigo ya, pero tengo una última duda ¿por qué decidiste contármelo todo a mí y ahora? _Le pregunté porque la verdad es que no sé porque me lo dice a MI en realidad nosotros no guardábamos relación alguna ¿Por qué decidió abrirse conmigo?

"_Si que tengo que agradecerte muchas cosas y sé que no éramos amigos ni nada pero al saber que tú conocías tan bien a Bella y al ver que querías hacer las paces conmigo y al saber que podía decirte todo mentalmente y me entenderías (he visto como Bella te confía cosas y tu la escuchas, a veces no le dices nada, solo escuchas y la haces sentir mejor) por eso pensé que me ayudarías y lo hiciste. Gracias"_

No pude evitarlo, corrí y lo abracé, él se quedó pasmado y luego me abrazó cuidadosamente como si me pudiera romper. Me separé de él y le dije:

-Lamento por lo que has pasado, buscaremos la solución- y de pronto entró Alice en los brazos de Jasper con la mirada perdida, Rose y Emmet preocupados entraron después

-Victoria llega más pronto de lo esperado- fue lo único que dijo Alice y bastó para ponernos a todos en alerta roja

-Tenemos dos días para organizarnos, Victoria está demasiado cerca- dijo Edward y yo me espanté tanto que casi me caigo de no ser por Rosalie

Victoria estaba cerca y a punto de atacar

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**ii ke sigan leyendo**

**espero pder escribir mas rapido pero con la escuela :S**

**hare un esfuerzo!**

**los kiero!**

**dejen reviews plis!! saben ke los adoro!! **

**hahaha**

**nos leemos***

**chao!**


	15. Chapter 15: venganza

**hola, perdonenme de vedad**

**si todavia hay alguien que siga leyendo esta hstoria, c los agradecere, si recibo reviews, seguire escribiendo pero si no dejare esta historia por la paz**

**esper disfruten este capi**

**ii de nuevo mil perdones**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15: VENGANZA

Todos los vampiros estaban reunidos en la misma habitación y Bella estaba a lado de Alice quien no la dejaba que se separara mientras yo permanecía en el mismo lugar que cuando nos encontraron, a lado de Edward pero como todos estaban ocupados en lo de Victoria nadie se percató de esto.

Todos hablaban tanto que me empezaban a desesperar, sus voces eran a veces muy altas y otras muy bajas que perdía el hilo de la conversación. De vez en cuando entendía palabras como "Bella se queda aquí" o "eso es demasiado peligroso" o "tendremos que alertar a los lobos" o "Mel nos podría ayudar". En cuanto escuché eso agudicé el oído para escuchar ese plan pero antes de que hablaran Edward dijo en voz clara

-Eso la pondría en peligro y más si está sola- y Rosalie asintió entendiendo el plan pues Jazz lo dijo pero en voz tan baja que ningún humano lo hubiera podido escuchar. Rose llegó a mi lado y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que yo permanecía a lado de Edward y me miró extrañada pero no hizo mucho caso

-Quiero saber de qué se trata ese plan, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?- dije mirando fijamente a Jazz quien movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negativa

-Es muy peligroso, Edward tiene razón, nunca debí pensarlo- dijo Jazz lamentándose. Yo estaba a punto de insistir cuando por la puerta entró Tanya. Lo que me faltaba…

"_¡Ash!, me choca, nada más salgo por un momento y esta bola de parásitos y sus mascotas hacen una conspiración en mi contra" _Tanya pensó esto instintivamente y después calló en la cuenta de que Edward la estaba escuchando-al igual que yo, pero eso ella no lo sabía- _"Eddy por favor llévame a tu cuarto, no quiero tener que lidiar de nuevo con tus hermanos, ellos no me quieren pero haré lo posible para que lo hagan" _pensó pero esta vez lo hizo con un tono dulzón que me acabó de fastidiar

-Bueno, pero si ésta- señalé con la cabeza a Tanya –no solamente tiene delirios de persecución sino que también doble personalidad- no puedo creer que haya dicho eso en voz alta, no debí, ahora seguro que me mataba

Edward y Rose que estaban a lado mío se rieron entre dientes pero me protegieron para que Tanya no arremetiera contra mí

"_Esta babosa de Melinda, no se da cuenta de que no es más que otra mascotita de los Cullen, ¡cómo se atreve!, pero claro tenía que ser amiguita de Isabella, esa es otra babosa que cree que Edward la amó, pero no es más que la mascota principal de los Cullen, cómo la odio, a las DOS"_

-TANYA- Edward gruñó al escuchar sus pensamientos y Tanya se dio cuenta de esto

"_Empezaré a arreglar esto de una vez por todas"_ me dijo Edward o más bien pensó

-Bella no es ninguna mascota y mucho menos Melinda, ellas son parte de esta familia, pues son muy apreciadas por TODOS nosotros- enfatizó el "todos" para que se notara que él mismo se incluía –no tienes ningún derecho a pensar de ellas de esa manera y te pido por favor que lo dejes de hacer- y otro leve gruñido salió del pecho de Edward. Todos los presentes nos le quedamos viendo sorprendidos pero yo asentí y le sonreí a manera de darle ánimos, lo estaba haciendo bien, y al menos ahora Tanya no se metería conmigo… aún

-Perdóname Eddy, lo que pasa es que no me fue muy bien con mi familia eso es todo- se lamentó Tanya pero yo sabía que todo era falso

-Mira Tanya, si de verdad quieres ayudar, acompaña a Mel, si va acompañada no correrá peligro, Tanya la vigilará mientras ella pone rastros de Bella en el bosque para distraer a Victoria y Rose las vigila de cerca, de esta manera si Victoria llega a aparecer por ahí, Mel tendrá protección- dijo Jazz maravillado por su idea pero yo aún no entendía bien lo que sucedía

-Eso está mejor, yo me ocuparé de que nadie se acerqué a Bella porque si lo hace Tanya es capaz de irse con "su Eddy" antes que protegernos a nosotras, yo vigilaré sus alrededores y que Tanya no deje a Mel sola- dijo Rose

-Un momento- dije y todos los vampiros se me quedaron viendo –no entiendo qué sucede, cuál es el plan, estoy dispuesta a participar pero díganme qué es lo que tengo que hacer- dije y todos asintieron comprensivamente

-Tú tienes un poco del aroma de Bella pues pasas mucho tiempo con ella, puedes usar una chamarra suya y dejar falsos rastros por el bosque para distraer a Victoria mientras nosotros nos preparamos para luchar. Después, Rose la atraerá al claro y ahí estaremos todos listos para pelear, mientras Tanya te lleva rápidamente con Bella a la frontera para que los licántropos las cuiden- explicó Jazz con gran entusiasmo en su voz

-Perfecto, ¿cuándo será el día?- pregunte para prepararme

-Dentro de 2 días, Victoria tomó un atajo y estará aquí pasado mañana- dijo Alice que se acaba de recuperar de una de sus visiones –tenemos que hablar con los licántropos ahora para que estén alerta- concluyó y yo me di cuenta que me daba pánico que Jake se enfrentara contra Victoria

-Yo iré- dije sin pensar, quería advertirle a Jake

-No, llegaremos más pronto nosotros pero creo que será mejor que lleven a Bella y a Mel a La Push para que estén protegidas por ellos, y para que nosotros nos podamos preparar para la pelea, o bueno para destrozar a Victoria- dijo Emmet quien también estaba entusiasmado por acabar con Victoria

-Yo las llevaré- se ofreció Edward sin dejar que nadie más abriera la boca pero Bella hizo una mueca de dolor y eso entristeció a Edward. Pobres, tan cerca y tan separados, los dos tan confundidos por sus sentimientos y ninguno se daba cuenta que el otro lo amaba inmensamente y viceversa

-Pero apurémonos- dije tratando de ayudar a Edward pero también por la ansiedad de ver a Jake y pedirle que tratara de no luchar. Tomé a Bella de la mano y nos dirigimos a la puerta, Edward nos la abrió y Emmet y Jasper ya se habían ido en dirección a La Push para avisar

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto como por inercia y después se me quedó mirando como para que lo ayudara

-Bella, ve adelante, la verdad no quiero ver el camino, solo quiero pensar en Jake, no quiero que le pase nada- y era verdada pero de nuevo también estaba ayudando a Edward y a Bella aunque ella no lo supiera aún. Bella se me quedó mirando y yo le hice ojos persuasivos y de que se diera prisa. Ella aceptó sin ganas ir adelante pero no volteo al frente ni a Edward durante todo el camino, se la pasó viendo por su ventana y yo pensando en Jake pero aún así recordando el último pensamiento de Tanya "Me abandonó con las arpías de sus hermanas, no lo puedo creer, se fue a pasear a sus mascotas asquerosas y me dejo a MI, las odio" No podía creer que Edward anduviera con ella, ni por muchas falsas ilusiones que le haya hecho

Edward meneó la cabeza como lamentándose y se tocó el puente de la nariz, al parecer había escuchado lo que yo estaba pensando

Llegamos a la frontera y Jake nos estaba esperando, Edward se movió rapidísimo y le abrió la puerta a Bella, ella bajó rápidamente y no lo volteó siquiera a ver, él no pudo ocultar su cara de sufrimiento y yo me bajé de la parte trasera del auto, le toqué el hombro a manera de calmarlo y darle apoyo pero la verdad me urgía estar con Jake y corrí hacia la frontera para abrazarlo

-No te preocupes, se arreglará- susurré en el camino y él me contestó mentalmente que eso esperaba

Abracé a Jake con todas mis fuerzas, no se porqué pero tengo un miedo insoportable, sé que no me pasara nada pero no puedo dejar de pensar que lo perderé. Lo besé con más fuerza de la necesaria como si fuera nuestro último beso y él lo detectó y me apartó y me miró angustiado

Llegamos a su casa y no s sentamos de nuevo en el sofá

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo dirigiéndose a mí pero Bella contestó

-Victoria llegará en dos días, los Cullen ya hicieron un plan pero eso los envuelve- dijo y observé como Jake entrecerraba los ojos

-¿y en qué consiste?- dijo entrecerrando aún más sus ojos

-Pues… Mel irá con Tanya a poner mi esencia en el bosque, Rose también estará vigilándola y después nos traerían a Mel y a mí con ustedes para que nos cuidaran aquí en La Push- concluyó Bella y los ojos de Jake se abrieron como platos

-¿Cómo DEMONIOS se les ocurrió ponerte en peligro?- exclamó Jake viéndome a los ojos. Yo me encogí de hombros pero me arrepentí

-Tanya me va a cuidar y Rose estará cerca para ayudar si algo se presenta- dije y de nuevo me arrepentí

-¡POR SI ALGO SE PRESENTA!- Jake estaba fuera de sí –¡no querrás decir por si te atacan!, además, si la memoria no me falla, Tanya es la chupasangre que todos en la familia detestan ¿no es asi?, cómo sabré si de verdad te cuidará- sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Yo miré a Bella para que me ayudara

-Jake, calmate, Mel estará bien, Tanya prometió no hacerle daño y Rose se comprometió a estar cerca de ellas para que nada pasara, lo suficientemente cerca para proteger a Mel- dijo Bella para tranquilizar a Jake quien estaba fuera de sus casillas.

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza, sé que la chup…Rosalie te aprecia y no dejará que nada te pase- dijo Jake más calmado.

En dos días todos nos pusimos en nuestras posiciones, yo había dormido con Bella y ahora traía puesta su ropa, Tanya de mala gana estaba lista para acompañarme y Rosalie lista para matarla si se le ocurría huir

Edward estaba aturdido, buscaba a toda costa que Bella estuviera segura y esto puso tanto nerviosa como confundida a la aludida.

Jasper estaba emocionado por la pelea al igual que Emmet quien se la pasaba haciendo bromas acerca de esto pues estaba seguro de que ganaría.

Jacob estaba harto de estar en una casa llena de vampiros pero por mí, él se quedaba, traté de decirle que se fuera para que no sufriera pero insistió en quedarse y participar en la lucha para protegerme

Salimos Tanya, Rose, Jake y yo al bosque, Jake iba a distancia para no mezclar los olores más de lo que ya estaban. Empecé a marcar los arboles con el olor de la ropa de Bella, Tanya se veía tan apática que muchas veces estuve a punto de caerme y ella no se dio cuenta, incluso a veces ella se alejaba como pensando en sus cosas y sin interesarse si quiera por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jake de vez en cuando trataba de acercarse pero ella se percataba y lo detenía, Rose la regañaba cada que podía (más por el placer de gritarle que por otra cosa) y me cuidaba muy bien

Llegamos al claro de Bella y Edward o a su _ex–claro._ En ese instante todo se tornó muy confuso, vi a Tanya perdida en el espacio, no me ponía atención, de repente una melena rojiza la aventaba contra un árbol que se partía en dos y un brazo y una pierna de Tanya se rompieron con el impacto. Nunca había visto algo similar. Esa melena rojiza se acercó cada vez más y más, hasta que de pronto, extraordinariamente rápido y sin que yo me lo esperaba, sentí unos fieros dientes desgarrar mi cuello, aullé de dolor y lo demás fue aún más confuso

-¡NUNCA DEBISTE INTERFERIR! NO ERAS TÚ A QUIEN YO BUSCABA, LO ARRUINASTE- Victoria casi echaba chispas, me gritaba muy fuerte y me dolían los oídos, además mi garganta empezaba a arder.

Un gran lobo café se abalanzó sobre ella pero ella lo alcanzó a detener y él, tratando de siempre estar a mi lado sufrió de una herida muy grave y se quedó aullando en el suelo. Yo ya no sabía que me dolía más, si mis oídos por la fuerte voz de Victoria, el ardor de mi cuello y garganta o ver a MI JAKE tirado en el suelo aullando de dolor sin poder defenderse de su enemiga

Rosalie llegó en ese mismo instante -todo era tan rápido que apenas distinguía manchones de pintura: unos rojizos y otros de un despampanante amarillo- . La amarilla aventaba a la rojiza hacia el bosque pero ella detenía el impacto y regresaba antes de que Rose pudiera acercarse a donde yo estaba, la lucha se empezaba a hacer más rápida y mucho más difícil de comprender, yo ya no sentía el dolor en mis oídos, ahora solo sentía que el ardor en mi garganta bajaba por el esófago y me quemaba todo el pecho. Mi vista se empezó a nublar del dolor y ya casi no distinguía que pasaba en la lucha. Jake trató de levantarse y atacar aunque no estaba del todo curado y eso le costó caro. Sentí un fuerte apretujón en el corazón al verlo caer sumamente herido por segunda vez. Después vi como una melena rubia salía por los aires, Victoria la había aventado con tal fuerza que no alcancé a distinguir hasta donde fue que voló, pero seguro fuera del claro. Victoria me volteó a ver y luego a alguien quien estaba parado a mi lado

-¡TÚ!- gritó ella –pero si ya no existes- dijo y por primera vez alcancé a distinguir a pesar de todo mi dolor, la cara de miedo de Victoria.

El hombre que había llegado hasta mí, salió corriendo hacia Victoria para matarla (o eso parecía) pero Victoria fue rápida y huyó de él. A los pocos segundos aquel hombre regresó, me vio y me levantó en brazos. Escuché como Jake aullaba, no podía levantarse, yo quería que se llevara a Jake conmigo pero no pude articular nada lo suficientemente audible pues el dolor era insoportable. Lo miré y quise ir hacia él pero mi cuerpo y el ardor que ahora estaba por todos lados no me lo permitía.

Rosalie llegó segundos después de que el hombre me hubiera alzado en brazos, lo miró confundida y trató de arrebatarme de él. Yo grité, el más mínimo contacto me causaba un dolor peor y ella termino por rendirse, fue hasta Jake, lo miró y le dijo que traería a Emmet y a Carlisle, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Tanya prácticamente deshecha pero también le hizo entender que vendrían por ella. Echó a correr a la casa al igual que el hombre que me sostenía. Llegamos a la casa y Rosalie instantáneamente llamó a Carlisle y a Emmet, les pidió que fueran por Jake y Tanya quienes se encontraban malheridos y que los trajeran lo antes posible. Permitió que el hombre pasara y me depositara en una de las pocas camas que había en esa casa.

-Soy Stephen, me alimento de lo mismo que ustedes- dijo el hombre para calmar a los otros vampiros y la humana que me veían –yo tengo un asunto pendiente con Victoria y la seguí hasta aquí, cuando llegué al parecer ya había una batalla, que se estaba perdiendo. Ella se sorprendió al verme y yo arremetí contra ella- bajó la cabeza arrepentido –pero fue más rápida y huyó de nuevo. Cada vez que pienso que la tengo, ella va a otra parte y tengo que iniciar a rastrearla otra vez- Stephen parecía buena persona (o buen vampiro) y al parecer los otros estuvieron de acuerdo pues lo invitaron a sentarse y le contaron qué era lo que había pasado y porqué, así como él les contó el problema que lo había hecho perseguir a Victoria durante un año. Yo me perdí en la mitad de la conversación. El dolor era muy grande y Carlisle estaba muy ocupado atendiéndonos a los tres. Edward, Rose, Carlisle y los otros vampiros me dijeron que había pasado mucho tiempo en el claro y que ya no había nada que pudieran hacer. Rose se mantuvo a mi lado. Jake en el sofá rogando que lo dejaran estar conmigo y Bella estuvo unos segundos conmigo pero Edward la separó pues dijo que era _peligrosa._

**TANYA POV**

Mi brazo no estaba, jamás había sentido un dolor tan horrible como el que sentí en ese momento a excepción de cuando me transformé. Ya ni siquiera mis gritos salían de mi boca. El perro asqueroso también estaba herido y vi a un hermoso vampiro recoger a Melinda. Pensé que tal vez voltearía, me vería y me llevaría pero la barbie no lo dejo voltear, llegó, le dejo a Melinda y luego corrió a ver al perro ¡antes que a mí! Le dijo que traería a Carlisle y a su novio, me vio y una sonrisa asomó en sus labios, me dijo que vendrían pronto, que no me preocupara y salió disparada, seguida de aquel vampiro.

Cuando Emmet y Carlisle llegaron al claro, vaya espectáculo que dieron. Emmet soltó una carcajada al verme por lo que Calisle lo reprendió. ¡Se estaban peleando en vez de ayudarme! Emmet vino hacia mí y me levantó, como si fuera un vil costal de papas, luego levantó mis extremidades y nos llevó corriendo a la casa.

Al entrar, Stephen, el vampiro del claro que se estaba presentando, ayudó a Emmet, me llevó cargando (o a la mitad de mí) y me depositó en un sofá. Dijo que él sabía cómo arreglar lo que había sucedido con mis piernas y brazos y los juntó en donde iban con tanta delicadeza que fue como si me conociera y me quisiera tratar con cariño. Yo le agradecí en inmediatamente vi cómo mi brazo y pierna empezaban a enlazarse de nuevo a mi cuerpo y quedaban en perfecto estado. Edward no me volteó a ver, estaba más preocupado por proteger a la maldita de Isabella de la casi neófita de Melinda. Él me vio y al parecer entendió lo que estaba pensando, y cuanto me molestaba que Edward no se interesara por mí.

Curaron al perro y yo sostuve una larga charla con Stephen, quien me había tratado mejor que nadie en todo este tiempo de estar con los Cullen. Le platiqué lo que sucedía en la familia y el me dio apoyo y me dijo que era mejor que olvidara a Edward y que lo dejara ser feliz, que todo lo que yo hacía ahorita era solo despecho y que en realidad no lo quería. Por supuesto yo lo negué al instante pero después lo analicé y me di cuenta de que era verdad, yo ya no amaba a Edward, solo lo estaba reteniendo por despecho y soberbia. A pesar de que esto no me hacía feliz, lo acepté y se lo dije a Stephen quien me dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Edward y pedirle perdón, así como a Bella por hacerla sufrir. Acepté hablar con ellos pero hasta que esto pasara. Melinda llevaba ya dos días de transformación y Rosalie iba a salir a cazar en la noche pues ya no aguantaba mucho y menos teniendo a Bella en la casa. Por primera vez se iba a separar del cuerpo sufriente de Melinda.

Decidí que siendo la única vez que la rubia altanera no estaría en casa sería apropiado disculparme con Edward y Bella y también con el resto de la familia (sin incluir a la Barbie) por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar. Stephen siempre me veía, escuchaba y aconsejaba. Era mi AMIGO, y lo quería mucho. Sin él, yo nunca hubiera reaccionado y hubiera sufrido siempre, solo por venganza, despecho y orgullo.

La Barbie salió de caza y yo aproveché la ocasión.

-Hmm…- 7 pares de ojos se habían posado en mí –yo… quería hablar con ustedes, con todos ustedes- dije viendo a Bella sin odio por primera vez. Carlisle nos dirigió al comedor y ahí me dio la palabra

-Verán, yo sé que me he portado muy mal con ustedes y que les he hecho pasar malos momentos- vi que Stephen me apoyaba con la mirada –y lo lamento, fui una orgullosa, y todo lo que hice estuvo mal. Edward… me arrepiento de haberte hecho estar conmigo aprovechándome de tu vulnerabilidad, Bella… lamento haberte hecho sufrir y hacerte desplantes, Edward siempre te amó y te sigue amando, yo fui la culpable de todo y lo siento mucho. A todos ustedes- y volteé a ver a el resto de la familia –lo siento por haberme portado mal, por haber sido una egoísta y por hacerles pasar un mal rato- los miré expectante, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero por una extraña razón me sentía tranquila con Stephen ahí

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Tanya- dijo Carlisle ofreciéndome una gran sonrisa, él era una persona excepcional –Yo tampoco tengo nada contra ti, querida- dijo Esme quien me sonrió con su aspecto maternal

-Hmm… yo si estoy enojada, te portaste mal conmigo, a Bella la hiciste sufrir, por estar despistada Victoria mordió a Mel, y por si fuera poco engatusaste a Edward- dijo Alice. Era lo que yo esperaba pero había algo en sus gestos que no cuadraba con lo que acababa de decirme –Pero me da gusto que te hayas arrepentido y aunque no seremos grandes amigas te perdono. Y agradezco al cielo que por fin hayas dejado que Edward viviera feliz su vida. Y te pido disculpas por llamarte… bueno tu sabes…- concluyó y me dio una pequeña sonrisa como signo de tregua

Jasper y Emmet estuvieron de acuerdo. Llegó Rose y también me perdono aunque no de muy buena gana

-Yo te perdono Tanya, porque te arrepentiste a tiempo, porque ahora no me sentiré culpable, porque ahora por fin me dejaste ser feliz- dijo Edward pero no se me acercó, solo me dedicó una sonrisa casi imperceptible

-Yo,… no sé qué decir, me hiciste mucho daño pero no puedo vivir enojada. No creo que podamos ser amigas, pero te perdono y espero que ya no queden rencores- fue lo que dijo Bella y después la reunión acabó. Bella y Edward fueron a platicar y Rose subió al cuarto de Mel

**MEL POV**

Abrí los ojos. El dolor se había ido y me levanté rápidamente de la cama. Todos los colores eran tan diferentes a pesar de ser los mismos. Mis movimientos eran sumamente rápidos y fluidos. Había ruido abajo y de pronto recordé todo lo que había pasado. Hasta mis recuerdos eran más rápidos y un poco más nítidos. Victoria me había robado mi humanidad, a Jacob, me había robado ¡MI VIDA!

Me encontraba en una habitación que no reconocía pero vi papel y lápiz y concluí que era el de Alice y tenía papel y lápiz para dibujar lo que veía en sus visiones. Tomé un trozo de papel y un lápiz y me puse a escribir:

_Queridos Carlisle y fam.:_

_Muchas gracias por haberme cuidado mientras estaba pasando por esto. Carlisle, gracias por aceptarme dentro de tu casa. Rose, mil gracias por estarme cuidando todo este tiempo (no estoy segura de cuanto ha sido). Edward ya dile la verdad a Bella por favor. Si Stephen sigue aquí, denle las gracias por haberme traído sin ninguna mordida extra a su casa. Bella, si estás aquí, escucha lo que Edward tiene que decirte. Alice no busques en mi futuro por favor, te lo ruego. Si Jake llega a pasar por aquí en mi ausencia díganle que lo amo y que nunca dejare de hacerlo y también díganle que lamento lo que me pasó y que entiendo si no me quiere volver a ver._

_No me busquen por favor, regresaré pronto (o eso espero) pero por favor necesito resolver este asunto sola y de una vez por todas_

_Gracias nuevamente,_

_Melinda._

Leí rápidamente la carta que había escrito y salté por la ventana, cayendo sin hacer el menor ruido, ni siquiera me había volteado a ver al espejo, no sabía cómo lucía pero no me importaba.

-Todo está bien, ya lo hiciste y fue lo correcto- escuché esa voz. Era la voz de Stephen, de pronto visualicé su cara y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que pudiera escucharme mentalmente. _Tú puedes ayudarme a acabar con Victoria, estoy afuera por favor sal de la casa. _Lo pensé con mucha intensidad pero después me di cuenta de que era absurdo, él nunca me iba a escuchar mentalmente.

La puerta se abrió y él salió. No lo pude creer, Stephen salió y me estaba buscando. _Escuché como si me llamara Melinda, qué raro. _Él me había escuchado. Me eché a correr para que él me viera y me siguiera y así lo hizo. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar al claro, me detuve, ya estábamos suficientemente lejos para que nos escucharan.

-¿Cómo me escuchaste?- pregunté intrigada

-No lo sé- confesó –la verdad fue cómo si tú me hubieras llamado. Escuché una voz en mi mente, y me pedía que saliera para acabar con Victoria. No lo pude evitar y salí. Y ahí estabas tú-

Wow, eso sí que me sorprendía. Podía hacer que la gente me escuchara en su mente, que interesante. Pero no había tiempo para analizar esto así que proseguí

-Quiero acabar con ella, me quitó todo lo que más quiero y pagará- dije y sentí mi cuerpo arder de rencor –pero no sé cómo voy a encontrarla-

-Yo te ayudaré, tengo su aroma bien identificado, la he estado siguiendo durante mucho tiempo y ahora casi puedo anticipar sus pasos- me dijo con el mismo tono de rencor con el que yo había hablado antes –te apuesto que piensa que tú te estás transformando o que eres neófita, y seguro pensará que todos los Cullen te estarán cuidando por este motivo y que a la vez tendrán que cuidar a Bella de ella. Y por lo tanto estarán muy ocupados cómo para planear un ataque- dijo y se quedó pensando un rato –y lo peor es que tiene razón, nadie hizo ningún plan para pelear o atacarla, todos estaban al pendiente de ti y de Bella y ella bien podría llevar a cabo su venganza-

-Pero no se espera que la venganza se llevará a cabo por nosotros y no por ella- de nuevo sentía un rencor y un odio terrible. Nunca lo había sentido así.

-Ella ha estado pasando por aquí, estoy seguro, unas dos o tres veces y creo que comprobó que nadie se interesaba en otra pelea-dijo Stephen

-Tenemos que seguir su rastro por todo el bosque, esperemos que no esté lejos- dije tratando de captar ese olor pero me era muy difícil

-Estoy seguro de que planea el ataque para hoy o mañana, sabe que estas transformada o en los últimos momentos, hay que rodear el perímetro- dijo Stephen

Yo lo seguí pues aún no me sentía muy cómoda estando sola como vampiro. Rodeamos el perímetro dos veces y no encontramos rastro de que Victoria fuera a llegar pronto pero a la tercera vuelta un olor extraño nos tomó por sorpresa: era el de Victoria pero mezclado con el de otro vampiro que ninguno de los dos distinguimos, seguro había traído un acompañante por si necesitaba quien la defendiera.

-Está cerca pero viene acompañada y eso no nos conviene- dijo Stephen _"contigo como neófita es muy difícil la batalla"_

-Hmm… haré lo mejor que pueda, lo juro- de pronto una nueva oleada de ese olor disgustante se aproximó. Mis ojos se encendieron de furia y comencé a temblar como nunca me había pasado.

-Tienes que calmarte- _"la venganza se acerca y no puedes darte el lujo de temerles, por favor no seas cobarde"_

-Leo la mente Stephen- dije en un tono serio para que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba escuchando llamarme cobarde

-Ups lo lamento- y de pronto vimos dos sombras recorrer el claro rápida y ágilmente

"_No ataques por atrás ni por los costados, ataca por el frente, Victoria al verte se esperará que actúes como neófita, ¡no lo hagas!"_

Yo asentí con la cabeza pero igual de rápido como los vimos pasar, los vimos retirarse hacia el pueblo. Los empezamos a seguir a una distancia considerable pero al llegar cerca del pueblo, el olor a sangre humana me quemó la garganta, no había bebido sangre desde que desperté en mi nuevo cuerpo y ahora no era el momento para andar pensando en asesinar a cuanta gente viera con tal de saciar mi sed. Stephen leyó en mi cara lo que yo sentía y me agarró fuerte pero gentilmente para que nos alejaramos de aquel lugar infestado de humanos. Por un momento creí que al que iba a morder iba a ser a Stephen por detenerme pero después me quede pensando que quizá era Charlie, Ang o Mike y pues no quería lastimar a ninguno de ellos, así que regresé junto con mi acompañante al claro. Esperamos tres horas hasta que de pronto sentimos el aroma de Victoria de nuevo y más cerca aún. Se acercaba cada vez más y mis ansias me hacían temblar.

Yo ya no sabía si eran ansias por la pelea, ansias por acabar con eso e ir a beber sangre o furia combinada con ansias de venganza al recordar que la mordida de Victoria me había alejado por siempre de Jake.

Jake. En todo este tiempo no me había acordado de él. ¿Qué sería de él? Ya se habría dado cuenta de que yo no estaba con los Cullen, qué haría al verme (si es que me quería volver a ver) transformada en una vampira, qué pasaría conmigo cuando él decidiera dejarme por haberme convertido en una de sus enemigos. Dejaría Forks y me iría a buscar a los tales Vulturi (que a través de algún recuerdo de mi humanidad había recordado) yl es pediría que me ayudaran, ya sea a controlar mi sed o que me mataran si eso preferían. Yo ya no quería vivir sin Jake y además no quería vivir matando gente así que la única solución sería irme lejos o buscar que me mataran.

Victoria y su acompañante nos llegaron por atrás, lo que nos sorprendió bastante pues los esperábamos delante de nosotros y no detrás.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Victoria con su voz que era casi un ronroneo de un gato cazando a un ratón –veo que la bella durmiente ha despertado por fin de su largo sueño- una sonrisa malévola le asomó en los labios –espero lo hayas disfrutado pues ese fue y será tu último sueño- sus carcajadas inundaron el aire helado que se sentía ahí.

"_Atacará de costado o por atrás"_

-¡Una neófita!- gritó, seguro para su acompañante. Yo no té sus intensiones y me puse en guardia.

-Stephen- hizo una pequeña pero burlona reverencia –me alegra que hayas sobrevivido, eres tan apuesto que de verdad sería una lástima que hubieras muerto. ¿Cómo está la familia?- un gruñido por parte de Stephen -¡ah!, claro, ya murió hace unos cuantos años verdad… qué lástima, si tan solo tu hijo hubiera sido un poco menos joven en esos tiempos, tal vez, y solo tal vez, él hubiera podido terminar como tú, corrección, como ustedes dos- me miró con malicia y sentí toda la furia resurgir en mi interior

El acompañante de Victoria al parecer notó mi furia y arremetió contra mí, yo solté un gruñido enrome y lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, me resultó tan fácil que creí que hasta yo sola podría acabar con ella

"_No te confíes y recuerda: no por detrás ni de costado"_

Asentí de nuevo y arremetí contra el vampiro que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo. Le arranqué la cabeza con tal furia que apenas tuve que pestañear cuando su cabeza ya estaba rodando por el suelo. Lo desmembré poco a poco mientras Victoria, mitad horrorizada mitad ocupada con Stephen, trataba inútilmente de ayudarse a ella y as u acompañante.

Stephen le dio un golpe a Victoria que la sacó por los aires y en ese momento arrancó unas ramas y les prendió fuego(al parecer venía muy bien preparado) y me señaló la pira de fuego para que yo lanzara cada una de las partes de aquel vampiro a las llamas.

Observé durante un mini instante cómo se consumían los huesos de aquel ser que ahora ya no existía.

-Ahora- volteé a ver a Victoria con la furia irradiando en mis ojos

"_No puede ser, me tengo que largar de aquí o me van a acabar"_ El terror se notaba en los ojos de Victoria y yo aproveché eso para entablar una "linda" conversación

-tú sabes qué fue lo que me hiciste ¿no es así?- corrí y la agarré de la cara, apretándola tanto que casi le rompo la quijada -¿NO ES ASI?- pregunté de nuevo

Ella asintió más para alejarse de mi mano que por que quisiera contestar

-Bueno, pues te lo recalco- la miré con más furia que antes –me quitaste MI vida, MI Jacob y MI HUMANIDAD, y eso es algo que nunca te voy a perdonar. Trataste de matar a MI amiga e hiciste sufrir a toda la familia. Lastimaste a MI Jake, ¡¡MI JAKE!! Y por tu culpa, ahora no podré vivir con él la vida que juntos habíamos soñado. Me echaste a perder la vida ya ahora yo te acabaré haciéndote sufrir un poco para que sientas lo que me has hecho sufrir- terminé, la abofeteé y le hice un movimiento de cabeza a Stephen para que él le dijera sus cosas

La muy tonta de Victoria, al soltarla, trató de escapar y no se dio cuenta de que justo en frente de ella se hallaba la pira de fuego junto con más ramas para que ella misma se quemara. Se tropezó con una de esas ramas y cayo de bruces en el suelo a un centímetro de la pira de fuego. Se trató de levantar y estaba tan asustada que antes de que se cayera por tercera vez (la segunda fue patética: tropezó al tratar de levantarse) Stephen ya la tenía del brazo para empezar él a decir todo lo que se merecía.

-¡Tú arruinaste mi vida!, ¡¡mataste a mi familia!! Y por si fuera poco te burlas de todo eso como si fuera una película cómica que todos quisieran ir a ver al cine- la miró con tanta dureza y vinieron a su mente imágenes de su familia y luego de su familia agonizante y ella mordiéndolos y luego de nuevo Victoria que sentí que ni yo podría mirar con tanto odio a aquel ser maligno como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento Stephen.

Le aplasté los dedos y de un puñetazo le rompí las rodillas.

-¡AHHHHH!- era todo lo que decía una y otra vez

Cayó como inclinándose a nuestros pies y Stephen la agarró del cabello y le arrancó un mechón grueso que le dolió hasta la conciencia pues su grito fue peor que el anterior

Le arrancamos las piernas y la hicimos ver como se quemaban en la pira, luego los brazos, después su tronco, y al final su cabeza fue rodando hasta la pira de fuego y se consumió dejando un olor asqueroso, un olor a vampiro chamuscado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Cullen…

**BELLA POV**

-¡Mel no está!- gritó Rosalie y salió de la habitación de Alice

Todos nos juntamos en la habitación y leímos la carta que ella había dejado en la mesita de noche.

Edward le pidió a Alice que revisara en su futuro y a pesar de no querer hacerlo, tras media hora de suplicas, Alice decidió hacerlo por el bien de Mel pero en ese momento todo era confuso, veía sangre humana, luego a Jake y a los Vulturi, a Mel pidiendo que la mataran, a Mel viajando a la Antártida y después de nuevo todo confuso. Mel no sabía qué hacer

Pasamos así unas 5 horas, Jake regresó y vio lo que sucedía, quería salir a buscar a Mel y así lo hizo justo 20 minutos después de que Jake saliera, Mel entró en la casa. Una tormenta caía de lleno en esos momentos y Stephen y Mel entraron empapados y con una sonrisa algo histérica e hilarante.

-Ya no se tienen que preocupar por Victoria… ya no hay más Victoria- todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver la furia y el placer con el que Mel se expresaba y nos decía que Victoria ya no existía

* * *

**espero reviews, si recibo seguire escribiendo**

**chao!**


	16. Chapter 16:tomando el riesgo de una nu

**hola a todos!!**

**y para cerrar con brochhe de oro el año: el ULTIMO CAPITULO DE MI HISTORIA**

**agradezco a TODOS los que siguieron mi historia a pesar de mis largos periodos de ausencia**

**Agradezco a MORA por TODO su apoyo, a TANE por siempre leer la historia sin importar si se desvelaba, y a REBECCA (jibilliibis) por haberme dado su opinion y criticas**

**FELIZ FIN DE AÑO Y QUE EL SIGUIENTE ESTE LLENO DE ALEGRIA!!!**

* * *

CAPITULO 16: TOMANDO EL RIESGO DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Pau 85: si recibi tu review, espero te guste este capi, mil gracias por leer

**BELLA POV**

Mel de verdad nos estaba asustando, se notaba un placer enorme al decir las palabras "Victoria está muerta, la matamos"

Stephen nos había narrado lo que había pasado y la verdad nos impresionó muchísimo, pero lo que más nos impresionó es que durante el tiempo en que Stephen nos narraba la historia, Mel la contaba al parejo y nunca trató ni hizo ningún aspaviento de que tuviera sed o de que se le antojara beber mi sangre, todos estaban alerta pero durante todo el tiempo que el relato duró, nunca me miró de manera extraña si quiera.

Jake llegó una hora después de que Mel matara a Victoria.

Se le quedó viendo con los ojos como platos y no podía mover ni un músculo.

Todos decidimos dejarlos solos para que pudieran hablar y… arreglar sus cosas.

-¡JAKE!- Mel corrió a sus brazos y a pesar de nuestra mirada expectante de horror, temor y asombro Mel continuó su camino hacia Jake quien no pudo resistirlo y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. –No sabes cuánto te extrañé, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, pero tú ¿estás bien? Y lo más importante… ¿qué va a pasar?- Mel soltó todo de un jalón y nosotros nos retiramos.

* * *

-Bella, ¿podrías venir conmigo por favor?- Edward me miró suplicante, yo no sabía cómo actuar, Tanya ya se había ido (no sin que Alice le hubiera hecho caras y le hubiera dado a entender que lo del otro día había sido solo el producto de lo que Jasper le hizo sentir pero que no la perdonaba) pero a mí aún me dolía lo que me había hecho –Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas- continuó

Yo asentí y de pronto me encontraba afuera sobre su espalda y a toda velocidad hasta que llegamos a un claro, a _nuestro_ claro.

Me hizo una seña para que me acomodara en el césped. No sé porque pero obedecí. Me senté en el lugar exacto en donde me había sentado cuando por primera vez estuvimos en aquel claro.

-Bella, yo creo, yo necesito hablar contigo, explicarte todo lo que pasó y por qué pasó- Edward tenía una mirada suplicante y yo no me pude resistir a sus encantos

-Está bien, habla- dije y Edward me mostró su sonrisa torcida, la que más me gustaba

-Yo regresé por ti Bella- no lo soporté, cómo se atrevía a mentirme de esa manera

-No mientas Edward, mejor dime toda la verdad. Tú no viniste por mí, si así hubiera sido, Tanya no habría venido contigo también- esto me dolía y que me dijera mentiras me duele aun más

-Déjame explicarte Bella- su mirada era tan hermosa –yo vine aquí pensando solamente en ti. Alice vio a Victoria, no cerca de Forks pero la vio y yo me sentí sumamente triste y preocupado pues no quería que te pasara nada. Decidí que regresáramos a Forks para cuidarte y como sabía que Victoria lo que buscaba era venganza. Pareja por pareja. Tú eras mi pareja- el tiempo pasado que usó me lastimó aun más –y yo no podía permitir que te lastimara. Por eso… por eso traje a Tanya- se detuvo y me observó expectante

-Lo que quieres decir es que… ¿preferiste poner en riesgo a Tanya que a mí?- no lo podía creer, ese no era mi Edward. Él nunca habría pensado en algo tan horrible y cruel

-Pues…- un rastro de culpa, horror y vergüenza lo delataba –yo no quería que te pasara nada a ti, y sabía que Tanya era más fuerte y que era menos probable que le hiciera un daño como el que te pudo haber hecho a ti- Por su culpa, Tanya me hizo sufrir, Mel terminó como vampira, tal vez termine con Jake. No, ese no es MI Edward, el que tanto amaba, el no podía hacer eso. Era tan… egoísta.

Edward se dio cuenta de mis cavilaciones y una expresión en su rostro me dijo que algo lo perturbaba

-Dime qué piensas, por favor- dijo en tono suplicante pero cómo le iba a explicar que se había portado de una manera egoísta y que ya no era como mi Edward, el Edward del que me había enamorado.

-Yo… no sé qué pensar. Nunca pensé que tú te fueras a comportar de esa manera… fue egoísta.- creo que eso era lo que debía hacer, dejarle en claro mis sentimientos

-Yo lo hice por ti Bella, lamento mucho haberme portado así, pero lo único que yo quería era que tú estuvieras bien- en sus ojos había sufrimiento y yo ya no sabía de qué forma actuar

-Mira Edward…- tomé aliento para poder decir lo que pensaba –agradezco que hayas hecho todo eso por mí, pero no me parece justo. Ni para Tanya ni para mí. Me lastimaste mucho, al igual que ella y por todo ese rollo, ahora Mel es como ustedes y su relación con Jake está en riesgo. Yo ya no sé que hacer, yo te… yo te amo y sé que lo seguiré haciendo pero…- Edward me interrumpió

-Si aún me amas, vuelve conmigo, déjame transformarte, nunca me volveré a comportar como lo hice. Vivirás con nosotros, te ayudaremos en los primeros meses después de tu transformación- él prácticamente me rogaba con sus ojos pero yo ya no podía

-Edward, yo… yo no puedo…- no sabía cómo expresarme y en sus ojos se notaba el sufrimiento–yo no estoy segura de poder aguantar esto ahora, prefiero tener un tiempo para pensarlo, no me gustaría alejarme de ti pero tampoco quiero apresurar las cosas- dije y al parecer él eso lo tomó como una esperanza. Al fin y al cabo eso era lo que yo quería.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, te demostraré que soy el mismo que conociste, que te amo con toda mi ALMA o lo que sea que nosotros tengamos, pero por favor déjame acercarme a ti, estar a tu lado y no separarme, por favor- yo no podía quedarme sin él así que acepté

-Está bien Edward, pero no quiero reiniciar la relación aún, me siento… mal por todo lo que ha pasado y necesito un poco de tiempo para recuperarme- él me miró con sufrimiento pero con comprensión y acepto de buena gana

-Solo quiero que sepas que yo te amo- y me besó la frente

Regresamos a la casa con un buen acuerdo. No nos separaríamos pero no apresuraría nada y me esperaría el tiempo necesario

------------------ooooooooo-------------------oooooooooooo-----------------

**MEL POV**

Abracé a Jake como si nada, su aroma, al contrario que para los demás, no me resultó en lo absoluto desagradable. Él también me abrazó y fue algo que esperaba desde hace tiempo.

-Tenemos que hablar Jake- dije al darme cuenta de lo que había pasado

-Sí, creo que debemos hablar- Jake me sacó de la casa y nos fuimos a La Push. Yo no me di cuenta de el tratado hasta que ya estaba dentro de La Push

-Jake, ¿no me matarán por entrar en su territorio?- empezaba a asustarme

-No, tú vienes conmigo y nadie se acercará a ti- nos dirigimos a la playa, hay una parte apartada a la que siempre íbamos a platicar antes… parece que fue hace tanto tiempo…

-Bien, ahora sí, hablemos- Jake me miró expectante

-Yo… no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros…-empecé a sollozar y esto impresionó a Jake ya que mis ojos ya no se podían llenar de lágrimas

-Yo… te amo y lo seguiré haciendo a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado- me tocó las mejillas esperando que una lágrima cayera y la pudiera limpiar. Pero eso nunca sucedió

-¡Claro que te sigo amando Jake!, nunca debiste haberlo dudado, es solo que pensé que tú no sentirías lo mismo ahora que soy… esto

-No sé qué es lo que pasa, pero mi amor solo se ha incrementado, pero jamás, escúchalo bien, JAMAS, te he dejado de amar- parecía como si hubieran pasado años, y solo habían pasado unos cuantos días –platiqué con Billy, yo ya había pasado por la casa de los Cullen y había detectado otro aroma, un aroma diferente pero que no me causaba ningún desagrado, más bien me llamaba mucho la atención- eso era justamente lo que me había sucedido cuando abracé a Jacob, su aroma no me resultó asqueroso como a los Cullen, sino todo lo contrario, me había cautivado

-A mí me pasó exactamente lo mismo, creo que después de todo, estábamos predestinados a estar juntos- me atreví a decir

Él solo me abrazó y me miró a los ojos tiernamente

-Siempre, para toda la eternidad, estaré junto a ti- y me besó. Un beso de lo más lindo, un beso suave y lleno de afecto, un beso que me dejaba en claro que me amaba y que nunca nos separaríamos

Fuimos corriendo a casa de Billy. Él como lobo y yo a velocidad vampírica para hacer una competencia. Entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá, al parecer a Billy más que disgustarle mi llegada, le agradaba

-Mel, querida, me da tanto gusto que ya estés de nuevo aquí con nosotros- esto me sorprendió a sobremanera pues nunca me había hablado así –Te parecerá extraña mi manera de recibirte, pero Jake simplemente ha sido inmensamente feliz desde que llegaste y cuando sucedió… la tragedia…pues él se puso muy mal. Me da gusto tenerte aquí, con, supongo, buenas noticias- no pude resistirlo y lo abracé, lo traté con sumo cuidado pues ya había lastimado sin querer a Jake –¡Wow hijo! Si que tienes una novia fuerte- los tres soltamos una carcajada y Jake y yo nos sentamos

-Papá, he encontrado que mi amor hacia Mel solo incrementó y no me gustaría separarme nunca de ella- Billy entendió lo que Jake trataba de decirle y asintió con la cabeza

-Mel, me da mucho gusto poder tenerte a ti como a mi segunda hija. Podrán quedarse aquí en la reserva a vivir. Tu aroma no resultará desagradable para la manada pues al fin y al cabo, era tu destino estar con mi hijo y tu aroma solo mejoró, tanto para Jake, como para los otros- esto me tranquilizó bastante, no quería ser despreciada por la manada –Jake no crecerá por motivos lógicos, en cuanto a los otros, tomaremos el riesgo y veremos qué pasa- sabía que los más pequeños de la manada no podrían crecer si tenían a un vampiro cerca y esto me mortificaba mucho – mientras tanto sean bienvenidos y… FELICIDADES a los dos- con esto Billy me apretó la mano y sonrió –después tendremos que hablar acerca de tu dieta y tus…"restaurantes"- Billy soltó una carcajada y me miró con aprecio

Claro que yo no iba a comer en la reserva, ni tampoco en Forks, buscaría animales fuera de Forks, de Washington si necesario.

Al día siguiente toda la manada fue a casa de Billy y me dijeron que estaban felices de tenerme con ellos, y que, en cuanto a mi aroma, era bastante agradable

Acabaría la escuela en la reserva y no viviría más en Forks. "por cuestiones de seguridad" había dicho Sam quien nos regaló una pequeña casa cerca de la playa.

-Me alegra que por fin este chico- señaló a Jake –haya sentado cabeza, y con una chica tan buena- me sonrió –por eso, Emily y yo les haremos este regalo para que puedan estar juntos-

Sam entendía lo que la impronta era, y sabía que era lógico que quisiéramos vivir juntos. Aún me sorprendía la amabilidad de Sam, pero creo que tomaría el riesgo y comenzaría una nueva vida

---------oooooooo--------------oooooooooooo-------------

4 meses después…

**BELLA POV**

Ya han pasado 4 meses desde que Tanya se fue y Mel asesinó a Victoria; 4 meses desde que voy a La Push a visitar tanto a Jake como a Melinda. 4 meses en los que ellos parecen vivir tan felices… juntos y sin preocupaciones… 4 meses desde que Edward regresó a mi vida; pero llegó a mi vida de una manera diferente, él es mi amigo, no quise apresurar las cosas desde lo de Tanya pero creo que ya no lo puedo soportar más, yo lo amo y tengo que tomar el riesgo y acercármele y decirle todo lo que siento.

Mel y Jake se ven tan felices, Melinda ingresó a la escuela de la reserva, ahora ellos viven juntos, siempre que los veo me dicen que debería arriesgarme, pero es que me dan tanto miedo los cambios. Más ahora que ya he pasado por tantas cosas, no me gustaría ser de nuevo a la que lastimen.

-Bella, deberías hablar con él, la verdad parece que de nuevo están juntos pero cada que lo rechazas, él se siente infinitamente triste- Mel me dice que debo arriesgarme, su voz suena tan convincente por teléfono…

-De acuerdo Melinda, me lograste convencer; mañana hablare con él y le diré todos mis sentimientos- solo espero no estar cometiendo un error

-¡Perfecto!- Mel grita muy alto ahora –siempre es mejor arriesgarse a quedarse pensando "qué pasaría si…"- está bien, Mel tiene razón, debo tomar riesgos en mi vida

-Si, Mel; lo sé pero me da un poco de miedo- escuchó un leve gruñido a través del teléfono –pero me arriesgaré y veré qué pasa- Mel rió un poco y me deseo suerte

---------oooooooo--------ooooooooo-----------ooooooooooo

Otro día más en Forks, Alice pasa por mí, como cualquier otra mañana, Edward viene en el auto de atrás como todos los días… Cuánto me gustaría viajar en el volvo plateado y no en el coche de adelante…Lamentablemente, termino subiendo a ese auto, como cualquier día. Pero hoy no será un día como cualquier otro, hoy cambiará mi vida, y espero que sea para bien

-Hola Alice- saludo sin mucho afán pues estoy verdaderamente nerviosa

-¡Hola Bella!- Alice me abraza como si fuera un día especial

¿Acaso habrá visto lo que pasará hoy? Me muero de ganas de preguntarle qué es lo que pasará, qué es lo que Edward decidirá pero me arrepiento pues no quiero arruinarme el día desde el principio.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos estacionamos en el lugar de siempre, Edward se baja antes y sube las escaleras rápidamente, esto no me ayuda nada. Me bajo junto a Alice quien me abraza de nuevo y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de Aritmética

Mi celular de pronto empezó a vibrar e instantáneamente siento la mirada de Edward encima de mí. Un mensaje de texto

¡MUY BUENA SUERTE! ¡¡El día de hoy tendré cuñado nuevo!! ¡Te adoro, ya verás que todo saldrá excelente!

Atte: Mel :)

Wow, pero si a Mel nada se le olvida, de cualquier manera, su mensaje me ayudó mucho para tomar el valor necesario y hablar con Edward. La campana sonó y me preparé para hablar con Edward.

Siguiente clase: ¡Biología, SOS!

Entré en el salón como siempre y lo vi, sentado en la mesa de siempre, nuestra mesa. Me senté a su lado, no sin antes casi caer encima de la mesa. Estaba muy exaltada y comenzaba a hiperventilar. Edward se dio cuenta y me mandó un papelito (era la única manera en la que se comunicaba conmigo durante las clases, a veces un mensaje de texto pero casi nunca hablábamos)

**¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?**

Su hermosa letra siempre me impresionaba

**No te preocupes, no tengo nada, pero me gustaría charlar contigo**

Vi un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios y note un brillo en sus ojos al escribir la respuesta. Esto me daba ánimos

**¡Claro! ¿Cuándo hablamos?**

Me entusiasmé ante su respuesta, creo que todo será más fácil

**A la hora del almuerzo, nos vemos en la cafetería**

Él asintió y me miró a los ojos con su sonrisa torcida, la que tanto amaba. Después continuó haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno

Las siguientes tres clases las pasé sin poner ni una pizca de atención. Al sonar la campana, salí corriendo hacia la cafetería pero Alice me atrapo antes y me detuvo

-¡Bella! Muchísima suerte- y me abrazó y me sonrió radiantemente, después salió disparada con Jazz y yo me encaminé a la puerta de la cafetería

Antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta unos fríos pero a la vez cálidos brazos me sostuvieron por la cintura y me llevaron fuera de la cafetería. Hace tanto que no sentía a esos fuertes brazos tomarme por la cintura que fue una sensación de suma felicidad y confianza en mí misma.

Me llevó hasta el estacionamiento totalmente vacío. Me miró a los ojos y su sonrisa torcida destacaba en su hermoso rostro.

-Hola Bella- dijo y me besó en la mejilla. Habían pasado 4 meses desde que me había saludado de esa manera

-Hola- yo me estaba quedando sin aliento, no sabía cómo empezar –no sé cómo empezar Edward- al pronunciar su nombre una punzada recorrió mi pecho, pero era una punzada de amor no de dolor. Noté una mirada fría y preocupada por parte de Edward.

-Empieza por donde todos empiezan: por el inicio- dijo Edward dándome de nuevo una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto me gustaban

-Verás…- no sabía qué decir y me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Cómo deseaba que en ese momento me pudiera leer la mente –han pasado 4 meses desde que…- me detuve y el asintió como mostrándome que había entendido y que no había necesidad de explicar esa parte –yo ya no puedo más- estaba a punto de soltarlo todo pero me interrumpió

-Bella, yo jamás traté de lastimarte, quería protegerte- una mirada triste en su rostro –pero por favor, te lo suplico- se puso de rodillas –no me digas que me valla, sabes que si lo dices lo haré… solo por ti, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad- ¡QUEEÉ! ¿Él creía que yo le iba a pedir que se alejara? Pero si de verdad está LOCO

-Edward- dije alzándolo (aunque en sí él fue el que se levantó porque mis fuerzas no alcanzaban) –lo único que yo trataba de decirte es que… te amo- sí, ¿por fin lo había dicho! Había tomado el riesgo. Una mirada de confusión recorrió a Edward –si Edward TE A-M-O y ya no puedo soportar estar alejada de ti, me gustaría que volviéramos a empezar, que olvidáramos el pasado y que construyéramos un futuro juntos, NUESTRO futuro.

Edward se abalanzó sobre mí, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y…

-Edward… no… puedo… respirar…- logré articular entrecortadamente

Él me soltó instantáneamente y me pidió disculpas

-te amo Bella, no sabes cuánto te amo- ahora la alegría de su sonrisa llegaba hasta sus ojos –pero me gustaría hacer esto de la manera adecuada- lo miré confundida

-Bella- tomó mi mano –¿te gustaría ser mi novia… de nuevo?- yo lo abracé y dije fuertemente que sí

-Ahora compartiremos toda la eternidad juntos, ahora podrás ser Mi Bella- yo no entendía lo que se refería y él lo notó –saliendo de la escuela, te transformaré, si es lo que tú quieres, claro- ¡wow! Todo era perfecto ahora, sería parte de su familia en tan solo un mes más y compartiría con él toda la eternidad, TODA

-Me parece perfecto, el mejor día de mi vida- dije sonriendo y vi que se acercaba a mí

Está bien, tomaré un riesgo más. Y lo besé. Pronto nuestras bocas se entrelazaron y se unieron como si fueran una, en ese momento sentí como toda mi vida regresaba a mí, y como el agujero en mi pecho se sellaba de por vida

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes, salí de la escuela y Edward me pidió matrimonio. Fue lo más bello de toda mi vida

********FLASHBACK********

Estabamos en el claro y el se inclinó ante mí. Tomó mi mano y dijo:

-Bella Swan- sacó un estuchito negro –¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y hacerme el "hombre" más feliz de todo el planeta?- me quedé en total shock, lo miré y vi que estaba poniendo un brillante anillo en mi dedo anular

-Sí Edward, acepto convertirme en tu esposa- apenas lo dije y él me besó como nunca antes

Después fuimos con Charlie y él hablo con mi padre. Charlie había notado mi cambio, mi felicidad en el último mes y acepto de buena gana el comopromiso.

Luego hablé por teléfono con René quien me felicito exaltadamente y me dijo que en ese instante volaría para darme su bendición

******FIN FLASHBACK**********

Estábamos todos reunidos en la casa de los Cullen, y cuando digo todos, me refiero a TODOS: incluidos Jacob y Melinda y Charlie y René(quien había viajado desde Arizona)

-Bienvenidos todos- empezó Carlisle –hoy es una noche especial pues nuestras familias se unirán-

Jake y Mel se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos, no sabían de qué estaba hablando Carlisle

-Antes de comenzar la cena, me gustaría anunciar oficialmente nuestro matrimonio- Edward se levantó con una copa en una mano y con mi mano en la otra

Me reí

No pude evitar reírme ante la cara de aquel par, en cuanto escucharon lo que Edward dijo pusieron los ojos como platos. Definitivamente Jacob y Melinda no se esperaban eso

Brindamos y ellos corrieron a felicitarme y abrazarme. Charlie me deseo que todo saliera bien y le pidió a Edward que me cuidara. René nos abrazó a los dos a la vez y nos dio un beso en la mejilla

Edward rió y me dijo que René le caía muy bien y que sería una perfecta suegra

La boda fue muy sencilla, solo asistieron los que habían estado en el anuncio de compromiso

Bla bla bla bla fue lo único que escuché decir al padre hasta el momento en el que yo tenía que contestar

-SI, ACEPTO- wow esas palabras cambiarían mi vida. Mel tenía razón, valía la pena tomar riesgos de vez en cuando

-SI, ACEPTO- en ese momento se me hicieron las palabras mas bellas que Edward podría decir

Bailamos en la fiesta y después salimos a nuestra luna de miel.

Llegamos a una maravillosa playa en Grecia. Edward rentó una casa y ahí pasamos nuestra primera noche de luna de miel. Fue la mejor noche de toda mi existencia. Nuestros cuerpos se unieron como si fueran uno solo y nos entregamos el uno al otro plenamente.

Pasamos una semana en la hermosa playa de Pelion y el séptimo día, era el día de mi transformación. Regresamos a Forks sin avisar a mis padres.

Ese día fue el día en que tome el último riesgo de mi vida humana: me transformaría y pasaría una eternidad junto a Edward

Me recostaron en una cama, cerré los ojos y lo único que pude sentir fue un ardor en mi cuello. El ardor fue subiendo y bajando, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo duré así pero después solo sentí un ardor en la garganta que me despertó de ese sueño que parecía pesadilla

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama, todo se veía tan diferente… y de pronto vi un ángel: vi a Edward

Me tomó en brazos, me besó y ese beso me aturdió pues nunca me había besado de esa forma, supongo que era porque ahora ya no tenía que tener cuidado conmigo

-Bella Cullen- pronunció mi amado –ahora formas absoluta y completamente parte de esta familia- y otro beso llegó mas intenso que el primero.

Melinda estaba ahí también, se acercó y me abrazó susurrando para que solo yo pudiera escuchar

-Ya ves qué buenos pueden ser los cambios que tomar riesgos trae- yo asentí y la abracé aun más fuerte

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir y miré a mi nueva familia viéndome con un infinito cariño

-Ahora es hora del almuerzo- todos soltamos una carcajada y me di cuenta de mi melodiosa voz

Esa fue mi primera caza con mi nueva familia, con mis nuevas habilidades, con mi nueva vida y desde ahora, tomando nuevos riesgos

* * *

**Espero sus REVIEWS!! por favor no sean tan duros... **

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA!!!!**

**los quiero a todos y espero escribir una nueva historia**

**PD dejen reviews, muchos reviews hahaha**

**chao!**


End file.
